Daddy's the Rokudaime?: Finding Naruto
by Shodaime
Summary: ON HIATUS: Ten years since the end of Akatsuki. Tsunade is retiring next year and needs a successor. But the only one she deems fit has been banished for the better half of a decade. The Konoha 12 must now find Naruto and bring him back, his son
1. Find Naruto

**Okay I seem to have tons of free time and nothing to do with it. As Frozen Wood needs some fine tuning I am writing this as Chapter 17 is online. 10-7-08. Arigato 4 reading.**

**This is sort of a banishment fic. **

**I've read alot and I must say, they are really good. Obviously "Raised a different way", "new bloodline" and "banishment" fics are my favourite kind of Naruto fics. Especially ones that keep you on your toes. This takes place Ten years after Naruto is banished by the civillian council whihc once outnumbered the ninja council by a vast majority. As such they were able to get away with the banishment.**

**This is different from normal banishment fics as Naruto wasn't banished after the VOTE.**

**Hope you like and review soon.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ten years ago a battle took place inside the hidden Leaf village. Between the Hokage, the jinchurikki of the Kyubi, theri ninja forces, against the remaing Akatsuki members. None would forget that day. Pein and his other bodies were decimated in the attack, as was his associate Konan. Kisame Hoshigaki was beheaded by his own sword during the fight, Madara Uchiha fled, leaving behind Team Taka. The only one who didn't manage to escape from Konoha with them was Madara's descendant, Sasuke Uchiha.

The council of Konohagakure acted immediatly.

The head of the secret ANBU division, ROOT, Danzo, proposed that the Uchiha be pardoned from past crimes, being forced in to them by the curse seal, Orochimaru, his unstable mind put on to him by his brother Itachi, and ofcourse, who could forget that it was Naruto Uzumaki who the majority of the blame was shifted on to. The charge was that he had driven away the Uchiha with his demonic pressence.

The civillian council were eating out of the palm of his hand. They instantly agreed to these, opting to banish the Uzumaki boy, and to welcome their beloved Uchiha back with open arms. The Ninja council and the Clan heads were less than impressed with their blindness and stupidity, claiming that the Uchiha was unstable and would soon kill them if they did not execute him.

This was ignored by the civillian council who granted amnisty to Sasuke.

But Naruto faced the worst of it.

The Civillian council made up the majority of the council of Konoha. The clan heads could do nothing as the blind fools signed the document claiming Naruto was to blame. But what they were able to stop was the execution document. Danzo was furious when his plans were foiled by the meddlesome Hokage and her advisors who found a loophole in all this chaos. Naruto could not be executed by the power of Civillians as he was a ninja. As his ninja liscence was not yet revoked, they could not kill the boy.

The civillain council moved quickly to have the boy's ninja liscence revoked offically before they claimed rightful justice fromt he boy. However the ninjas were masters of deception and granted Naruto a new liscence as soon as his old one was voided. The political battle raged on for weeks before a trail was held. It was biased from the beginning. The civillian council made up the jury who all insisted that Naruto was guilty from the start. They were lucky to get that far. Thankfully Naruto's luck was the stuff of legends, and Tsunade was the one to decide the sentence. She could not give him community service and the only thing, that she was allowed to do, short of killing him was the one thing which would destroy him.

Banishment.

That same day Naruto Uzumaki packed up his things, kicked out of the village and escorted to the border of Fire Country. His apartment complex was almost burned down but remained in one piece thanks to the efforts of one Rock Lee who happened to be training through the village by carrying a tank of water on his back. It was times like these when people were gratefull to Gai's teachings and ridiculous training methods.

The council soon demanded a new generation of Sannin.

Naturally those taught by Sannin were chosen.

Sasuke Uchiha as the new Snake Sannin.

Sakura Haruno as the new Slug Sannin.

But Jiraiya hadn't passed on the toad contract before he died. The last person with their name signed on that scroll was 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Without it then the Sannin were not the sannin. (Densetsu Ninin is more like it). The council organised a retrieval team to catch up with Naruto Uzumaki. The ninjas to have him as the new sannin, the civillians to force him to give the summoning contract to a ninja of their choosing.

Ten years on and the Village hidden in the leaves has become dull and dpressing. Not even Konohamaru, or Gai and Lee could bring the sun back to Konoha. It was incredibly strange. There were more clouds above Konoha lately, blocking more and more sunlight, and hardly ever raining. It was mostly thanks to Suiton jutsus that the plants kept gaining water, otherwise there would be less and less plants. It was as if someone had put a curse on the village.

Ten years on and Konoha is dragged in to a war with Iwa and Kumo. It's only allies, Sand, Star, Birds, Moon, Waterfall, Snow, and Wave, which had become a ninja village very recently, seemed rather cold with them since the banishment of Naruto. It was no secret that their countries were better off because of him. The Kazekage was now sane and enjoyed life rather than enjoy in killing, the village of Waterfall found Naruto'a absence disturbing, insisting that it had been a curse for him to leave (most of them were highly superstitious), Snow was cold (figuritivley speaking) since their daimyo favoured the blonde. Birds was greatful for their release from an evil manipulator, their Daimyo was exceptionally disappointed, Star still remembered when Naruto fought with the spirit of one of their own to destroy the star which was slowly killing their children, Moon was offended as their king and crown prince were good friends with Naruto, and Wave was the worst. They specialised in Tsunami and their own branch of suiton jutsus, developed by their appointed 'Shodaime Namikage' as they called him, he was barely in to his twenties and was the most powerful of them all (guess who) and considered it an insult that Naruto was no longer a member of Leaf.

Ame had recoiled back into their hole to hide from all ever since Pein was killed in battle. Kus had joined forces with Oto and both had gone on to join in the war with Iwa and Kumo as Allies. Kirigakure no sato remained neutral in the entire thing, only recently getting over the civil war and the end of the blood purges. A new Mizukage had recently put in place and was keen on becoming allies with Wave but demanded amnisty and neutral ground in the war against the Four Hidden Villages. Suddenly Konoha seemed small, insignificant and worst of all, it only had enough strength to face half of a hidden village with no more Uchiha, Jinchurikki or Yondaime to help them.

0000000000000

**Ten Years Later:**

A young man yawned from retracting fatigue, stretching his arms and muscles out to give way to the cricks and cracks his bones made when he snapped them in to place. Sunlight streamed across his face and cascading down his elegant locks of golden blonde. His blonde hair currently fell down his face and obstructed the view of his eyes and facial features. He stood up and pulled a mirror out of the bag which lay next to him on the ground. Digging a hand in his pockets he found a rubber black band which would be perfect enough.

Enlarging the mirror with a jutsu the man placed it down on a tree stump using the back of the mirror as a stand. He stared in to the mirror and pulled back his hair high on top of his head. It looked like a regular ninja ponytail well enough, escpecially when it was tied back. It spiked and stuck up toyfully (think Iruka's ninja ponytail). He place two small objects inside the ponytail forcing them to 'click' on to his hair. Looking in to the mirror the man marvelled at his features, checking to see if anything was wrong.

His eyes were crystle blue, like the waves of the ocean just as they were crashing in to the surface of the water below. His skin was tanned and beautiful, with a trio of thin black whiskers running across either cheek. His face was handsome and rugid, manly yet boyish in a certain sense. Three stray hairs fell at the base of his neck, two long longs of hair dangled down, falling past and hiding his ears. He wore a simple black cloth over his forehead, a sort of design of the western celts imprinted in red on to it, the largest of which stood in the centre of the band, three squashed rings intertwining eachother.

Walking back over to his bag he found his clothes and proceeded to change.

When he was done he was dressed in clothes fit for an assasin. A black tight long-sleeved shirt which showed off what he had underneath. He wore a pair of less tighter, but still tight, black pants, which were tucked in to a pair of black steel toed boots, with the steel painted blood red. He wore a red leather jacket which folded at the arms (revealing the light red undercoat0, showing his well toned forearm muscles under the tight black shirt. He wore a pair of red fingerless gloves with black, metal plate knuckles. On the back of his jacket was the Kanji for Inari, the goddess of Foxes and of Rice.

The bag was just a small backpack, with the name and warning of "NARUTO UZUMAKI! KEEP AWAY!" printed across in bold. And angry fox head finished off the design of the bag, which was a neon orange and black in colour. It was almost blinding.

The man suddenly realised something. There was no sign of his companion. He cupped his hands to his mouth and called out "Hey Chibanaru you out there?". No one responded back. "Hey kid you alright? Can you hear me?". This time a response was given.

"I can hear you tous-san. I've been hearing you snore from all the way down by the river. That's a real problem you know, people might think that there's a monster in which ever wood or forest we're staying in" complained a child's voice. Naruto smiled in relief when he saw the little guy walking through the tree path towards the older blonde.

Like his 'Tou-san' he had blonde hair, only his was marred by a pair of scarlet red bangs, an obnoxious shade of scarlet I might add. His hair was too pulled up in to a ninja ponytail, the red bangs acting as two red streeks going through his head, and spurting out of the elastic band of the ponytail. They sort of resembled stubly horns. His face was cute and babyish, probably due to the fact that he was merely five years old. His eyes were the same as his father, blue like waves about to crasd un to the surface of the water. He had a cute button nose and instead of whiskers, he adjorned a triad of black dots on each cheek, like little freckles.

The child wore black bib-and-brace overalls and a red t-shirt. The kanji of Inari was either sewn or printed in red on to the front pocket of his dungaree. The braces had little red smiley-face for buttons and a pair of red child's tennis shoes. "Tou-san I got the water and caught the fish" the child informed him.

"Did you use Auntie Kyuu's gift?" the man known as Naruto asked the little guy. The small boy brightened. "Hai. Auntie Kyuu was really nice to give me that" the child informed him. He pulled out the gift from behind his back. It would have looked like a regular soccor ball, round and bouncy, had it not had the image of an orange fox's head with a hard wire aerial and a fuzzy white _thing_ atop of it."Kyubi-P is really handy Tou-san, he can change in to anything. He was a fishing rod for me and he used Catra to catch the fish."

"Chakra, kid" Naruto corrected.

"Hai" the little boy explained.

"Haku?" Naruto asked the little guy, refering to his middle name, which he usually went by. "Hai?" the little boy asked looking up at his father's face. "Where are the fish and water then?". The child blanched and went wide eyed when he realised that he had left them back at the river. "Tou-san I left them at the river 'cause you called me!". Naruto sighed before giving a caring smile. "Yep, you are definatly my son kid". Haku (as the boy was called) pouted. "As if you ever doubted it. But maybe we aren't and my real tou-san was just like that, but only more reliable, better looking and could kick everyones asses to kingdom come."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Haku, what have I told you about swearing?".

The young boy looked at him then went in to a thinking pose. he tapped his index finger on his lips whilst gazing away in to the oblivion of the sky above. "Hmmm? Uhhh..." here the child turned to Naruto and gave him a foxy grin. "Swear like a sailor, kick the ass of anyone who tells you off for it?".

Naruto smiled. "I have trained you well".

The father and son duo packed up their belongings and stored them in to storage seals, which were easily enough hidden in the small backpacks. "Don't forget the fish" Naruto warned.

000000000000000000

The Hokage of Konohagakure stood before the new version of the Konoha Eleven, the Konoha Twelve. Added with Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, but without Naruto Uzumaki, one of the originals. The sensei's of the four teams, Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Kurenai Yuhi, and Might Gai, stoof in attendance to the Hokage, who hide behind her genjutsu. Her two advisors, who ere now entering their early eighties, stood either side of her. Homura and Koharu glared down at the Uchiha-boy, who acted as if he had better things to do than hang around here.

Tsunade folded her arms and leaned against the front of her desk. Sakura and Sasuke stood apart from one another, on eithe side of the room, divided by the other ninja, just as Sakura wanted. Each ninja in the room held looks of either excitment, confusion or anticipation. Finally Tsunade creased her brow and opened her brown eyes in ernest. Now was the time to make her announcement.

"As you all know" she began "next year I am retiring. In that time I need to train a ninja who will become my successor and the Rokudaime Hokage". Her announcement was met with silence. The one thought that ran through everyone elses minds was the same thing. _'She's going to pick Sasuke or Sakura. Kakashi will deny the job. It's gonna be those two as candidates'._ "However" Tsunade continued, causing everyone to subconsiously lean forward. The one person I desire as Hokage could not be considered as a candidate. With the war fast approaching we need this person as Hokage. The council has grown so that ninja's heavily outweigh the civillian council. As such there is a certain "obsticle" which has been removed from our way."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama" Sakura began bewildered. "What does this have to do with us?".

Tsunade looked at her successor in the ways of the Slug Sannin and smiled evilly. "Well the lot of you are going to go get him and drag his sorry ass back here to leaf." A sneaking suspiscion drove in to Neji's mind at what the Hokage was implying. Behind his mask Kakashi gave a grin, knowing full well who the Hokage had in mind.

"You are to find and escort back to the village, the official second generation Toad sannin, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, for him to accept the title of Rokudaime Hokage".

0000000000000000000000000

A shiver an up Naruto's spine and his entire body vibrated fearfully. Haku looked up at his father with Kyuubi-P secure in his arms. A question mark flew through his brain. "Tou-san, why did you just shiver like that?" he asked his father who seemed to have frozen in place.

"I don't know" Naruto gasped "but if I lose in the next casino then that's a sign that something bad is about to happen to us". Haku rolled his eyes at his father. "Geez, tou-san those signs of impending doom really make you sound like a sore loser" the child informed him. Naruto would have usually growled in response to this but he could not shake the feeling of dread which had crawled up his back and had moved forwards to situate itself in his stomach.

Something bad was going to happen very soon.

0000000000000000000

Sakura Haruno, the neo-slug sannin stood in her bedroom, of the apartment which which had once been Naruto's. Tsunade had had it converted to a mansion of sorts for the Konoha Twelve. The Konoha Twelve had become an official organisation within Konoha which worked under the Hokage. Instead of Academy teachers choosing the gennin teams, the entire Konoha twelve did that taking in abilities and feelings for consideration.

When the Konoha twelve were ready to retire or should any group leave the organisation, then one batch of Academy graduites who were twelve in number and had equal qualification then they would replace the Konoha Twelve with a new generation. One of these teams would be trained by a sannin, and that team would secretly be put forward as candidates of the Sannin who were the leading power of the Konoha Twelve.

Out of the entire Konoha ninja populance it was expected that someone within the family tree of ninja training was expected to be a candidate of Hokage. The shoadime trained his brother, the nidaime who trained Sarutobi who in turn trained Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Orochimaru trained Anko, Mizuki and Kurenai, Tsunade trained Shizune, Jiraiya trained Minato, Fugaku and Hiashi. Minato was the only one to take a gennin squad from Jiraiya's branch as Kurenai did the same from Orochimaru's branch. Minato trained Obito, Rin and Kakashi. Kakashi trained Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Kurenai trained Hinata, Shino and Kiba. If you think of it as a family tree it begins to make sense.

Out of all those, they were the most expected to be a Hokage candidate. It was like a bloodline, only it was transfered through to Genin from their Jounin Teacher who were in the line. It is sometimes called the Hokage Line.

Sakura spent a good few hours drawing that up for an April Fool's Joke (and a pretty poor one at that, Sakura admitted to leaving the pranking to Naruto), until Tsunade saw it, put it all together in her head then made it the offical Hokage Line, saying that it was a Ninline, an opposite of a Bloodline. The cycle would only be cut if someone else tried for Hokage. A lot of people suspected the Hokage to be severly intoxicated that day from needing a break from Konohamaru's tricks.

Enough about Konoha Kage politics.

Sakura sighed and looked over to the photo's on the wall. The old gennin team photo hung proudly, yet dusty, about thirteen years after it had been taken. Next to it hung another picture of Yamato, Sakura, Sai and Naruto. Next to that was one of them with Sasuke and Kakashi this time. Finally there was their 'official' one, of them without Naruto. Pictures were otherwise scarce in the room. Sakura had kept them all safe and hidden. Her bedroom was covered in red wallpaper and pink cherry blossoms. Red carpet, and pink bed covers.

The cabinets and drawers were otherwise brown and made of oak. A bookcase filled to the last centimetre with books occupied the wall across from the window. Sakura finished packing her bags and opened the door to find the rest of the retrieval team there waiting for her. Sasuke took position as leader and commanded them to move out.

"Right then. Move out. We need to get that Loser".

Sakura glared angrily at Sasuke. He had been a real jerk for a while now, but he tried to be nice. But ever since Tsunade announced it was Naruto he had gone back to his fowl tempered old self. It was probably because Naruto was the reason why Sasuke could now never leave the village without the Hokage's say-so. It was a terrifying concept. Especially when Sakura was the one to monitor the reason at all of Sasuke's routine checkups. She was also given control of IT whenever they went on a mission together. She was the only one who could control him now.

Sixteen ninja rushed through the streets of Konoha at top speed, rushing through the gates at top speed. The last bit of information Tsunade had on Naruto was that he had been seen in demon country a week ago and was heading westward to Waterfall country. Estimated time of arrival...

Three Days.

00000000000000000000000000000

**Two Weeks Later:**

"TOU-SAN" Haku bellowed at his father as they finally made it to the town in Taki no Kuni they were trying to get to for the past two weeks. "Whenever you say, lets go sightseeing in Demon country, I thought you ment look at a couple of sights then leave, NOT SPEN THE BETTER HALF OF TWO WEEKS THERE". The loudmouthed kid recieved a bonk to the head off his father. "You're kinda loud and uptight for a five year old, Chibi-me".

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"When you make your first kill and have your first shot of sake with your old man".

"So a couple more years then?"

"As long as I can get it"

Naruto walked with Haku on his shoulders, one hand tightly clasping his father's ponytail, the other holding on to Kyubi-P so as no to assert suspicion from other travellers. It's not everyday that you see a little kid with a floating fox head following him everywhere, like some puppy. "Tou-san can we get some pocky?" the small boy asked his father. Naruto gave up with a smile. "Sure, then we'll go fishing".

As they walked down the street they failed to notice the three ninja's sitting infront of a cafe drinking coffee. Neji Hyuuga followed the pair down the street with a look of regret on his face. "_That guy is lucky to have that child_" he thought to himself. A thought suddenly occured to him. "So Tenten, when are you and Lee going to try for a child?" he asked her jokingly. The Weapons mistress shivered all over from that statment

Neji smirked at her. "Afraid to have children with big eyebrows and the power of youth running around everywhere you go?" Neji joked indicating to his old team mate and Tenten's husband, Rock Lee. Tenten shivered. "Don't make me think about it. I love Lee but I really don't want my kids running around in green spandex".

Sasuke who had joined their group nodded wit a sneer. "Well unlike you two I have to have kids. Probably ten at the most before I die.".

"Ten? Wow you are either brave or really stupid. Unless your wife has most of those at once you'll never reach that number. No one I know would let their husband touch them if they had so many children. The best you can get is five, six if you're lucky. Unless the council grant you harem rights."

Neji decided his input was needed. "The civillian council probably will push for that. Remember they control the number of civillian's who go in to the ninja forces in the first place. They could use that as blackmail to get more sharingans".

"The council is getting too full of themselves lately. They never would have done this ten years ago. They'd be too scared. The last time they showed backbone was with Naruto, and now look at their plan. All washed up and we have to go pick him up somewhere. Mark my words Sasuke that plan of theirs will go south" Tenten warned him.

Neji snorted. "Mark my Words? Tenten, when did you become a batty old gossip?".

It took all of Tenten's inner strength not to throw a kunai at him. Unfortunatly that inner strength wasn't enough and Neji soon found himself nearly impaled by the "Queen of Steel" as she was known throughout Konoha and in the bingo books for Iwa. "What about you Neji?" she asked. "You thinking about getting married anytime soon. I know we're twenty-six and all, and not even Kakashi had his kid at our age, but he was a genius. We're not up to his standards. When are you gonna get laid?".

"Tenten" Sasuke warned "We're in a crowd".

Tenten blushed looking around before returning her sights on to Neji. "There's gotta be someone you like. I'm suprised you haven't been pushed in to an arranged marriage yet". Neji sighed, he sipped his coffee before replying "I refused them all. I prefere to marry on my own free will, and to answer your question I have taken part in the act of sexual intercourse". Tenten turned an interesting shade of red at Neji's bluntness. "Really? Who? Were they any good?" she immedietly asked him interested.

"Neji?" Sasuke spoke eying the fellow doujutsu user. "What's brought this on?" he asked

Neji pointed in the direction that Naruto and his son had just gone. "Did you see those two, the blonde pair, the father and son?". Sasuke nodded whilst Tenten looked on dreamingly. "Oh yeah. They were cute. Especially the kid. I know I'm sort of against the whole immitating your father figure thing, but hey, seeing a little boy like that was really cute. The father is so young-looking as well, he could pass as his older brother."

"What about them?" Sasuke asked.

"I felt jealous" was the Hyuga boy's reply.

Tenten snorted in to her tea. "You jealous? Call the newspapers. Neji Hyuuga, mr. My life is alright the way it is, is jealous of a father and son pair? I thought your only jealousy was towards the main Hyuga branch, and even then it's rather lax and hasn't reared it's ugly head for a couple of years now."

"Leave him alone Tenten" Sasuke told her.

"But I..."

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS AND BEAUTIFUL WIFE. HOW WAS YOUR MORNING?" the loud and happy spandex clad ninja known as Rock Lee cried out to them as he ran forward.

"Hello Lee" Sasuke and Neji replied in a regular bored drawl. Tenten sighed before replying to her husband. "So Lee how was your jog around the village. And please don't scream it". she begged. Lee calmed down before replying to his wife. "It was glorious Tenten. I wish you would join me some time."

_'Like that'll ever happen' _the three thought at once.

"Anyway, my friends I have heared interesting news about our dear friend Naruto". The other three perked up and looked at Lee with har stares. "What news Lee?" Sasuke asked with a growl. The green clad jounin gulped before replying. "Well Sasuke-kun, there have been most frightful rumours about Naruto-kun floating around". Tenten grew a tick on her forehead. "Well what is it Lee? Tell us and maybe we can go tell the others in the other towns.

"Well they say he is number two in the bingo book now..."

"Lee we already knew that".

"...and that he has an accomplice. A teenage boy some say. The boy is said to be a ruthless killer, tainted by demonic chakra. It is said that Naruto-kun watched happily as this teenager killed an entire Iwa base with just a small pack of senbon needles. Naruto is said to now be a masochist and a sadist. I am afraid we may be too late in saving him from his un-youthfulness my fellow Leaf nin."

Neji and Tenten turned to Sasuke in worry. His eyes were wide in shock as he bit down on his thumb. "Lee" he finally spoke. "Did anyone say where Naruto was headed?". The large eyebrowed ninja stood straight instantly. "That was wat I wanted to tell you. When I was heading over here I smelt a famillier scent. I have trained with Kakashi-sempai's Ninken so my sense of smell is better. I smelt Naruto and his colleuge entering town just a few minutes ago".

"But no one has entred the town ever since we've been here" Tenten urged.

"Except..." Neji stated causing the other two who had been in the cafe with him to widen their eyes in shock. "That Father and son weren't really father and son. It was Naruto and his accomplise, under Henge. Without Neji's Byakugan he didn't see it and Sasuke was brooding as usual. Their in this town." the bun headed girl exclaimed as the other two stood up leaving some money behind. "We've gotta' hurry" Sasuke said to them as they rushed from the cafe.

0000000000000000000000

"Tou-san, why did we leave so suddenly?" Haku asked his father as they ran along the road leading to the next village. Naruto held on tighter to Haku's legs as he pushed with all his strength. "The Pocky festival is tommorrow in a village a couple of kilometres away. We CAN'T miss it!" the blonde yelled jumping on tree branches. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MAN?" Haku raged at his father. "Step on it!". The father and son duo ran (well in Haku's case rode) away from the small village they had just occupied for a couple of minutes.

Passing by weary travellers became a common occurance to them as they shot passed farmers and carriage drivers. No one payed them any heed as they were to fast to be thought of something anymore than a gust of wind. The blondes lept passed the odd escaped livestock to reach the town where the pocky festival would be held. "Tou-san?" Haku asked his father as the grown man left an imprint of his boot on a cow's backside.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied signifying that he was listening to the child.

"When are we going to see kaa-san?" the child asked "Auntie Kyubi isn't far from there either, we could stop by just after the festival. It is your birthday in a couple of days and kaa-san would probably want to give you your presents". Naruto looked solem before brightening and quickening his pace.

"I think it's a great idea Chibinaru". Naruto replied to his son.

It would give them both an excuse to visit Isaribi and for Aunt Kyuubi to see his godson.

00000000000000000000000000000000

October 10th was the time of year when Naruto Uzumaki and his son Naruto "Chibinaru" Haku Uzumaki, were found in Sea country, on demon island, paying their respects to the most imprtant woman in both men's lives. Isaribi Uzumaki was spirited away by Orochimaru of the sannin and experimented on, with the help of his lacky. They caused her to become a mutated demon fish and had her reek havoc across the sea country, stealing important cargo and leaving many to their untimely deaths.

It wasn't until Naruto, Ino, Shino and Anko came along then all that changed. Isaribi met a boy who cared about her, who could share in her pain and who could see her for what she really was. A PERSON. When she returned with them to Konoha, Tsunade was unable to cure her of her afflicted condition. Isaribi remained in Konoha for a couple of years, before Naruto was banished. She left Konoha with him, where they made their way to Umi no Kuni. There Naruto and Isaribi made a home on demon island, and fell in love.

The wedding was a private ceremony issued by a friend of Naruto's. Sora from the great Fire temple brought his master in the guise of a vacation. It was a month after Naruto's eighteenth birthday. By that time Isaribi was pregnant with Little Naruto. The two settled down in their home and remained there. When Chibinaru was born nine months laters, people on the mainland could have sworn that there were red fireworks the shaped of multi-tailed foxes shooting up in to the air.

But then everything went wrong.

Due to her mutation which she thankfully didn't pass on to her son, other than the ability to breath underwater, Isaribi fell terminally ill with some unknown disese which affected fish. Naruto did the best he could for her, but they couldn't afforsd a medic and it was tragic that Isaribi passed away. She was buried in the families front garden, right before her house. A mound was raised and a rock was rasengan-ed so it could be used for her headstone. It was on that day that the two left, promising to return to Demon island seven times a year, on the birthdays of Naruto, Chibinaru and Isaribi herself, on mothers day, christmas, on the anniversary of their wedding and on the anniversary of her death.

Haku was only three when his mother died, he didn't know much about her but he was always told by Naruto that he inherited her intelligence and knowledge of all things that belonged in the deep.

Naruto knelt down infront of the headstone in their old front garden. Earlier he had refreshed the names and dates on the rock with his improved version of the rasengan. A bed of flowers covered the whole garden with the rose bed over Isaribi's grave. Haku knelt next to him and put his hands in to a prayer formation. Naruto turned his leg so one was leaning the other was kneeling. They both prayed for five minutes before Naruto plucked a white rose from the grave.

"You've outdone yourself this year my love" he told the grave head "The whites ones look even whiter than the moon. What's your secret?". Haku giggled at his fathers antics with the talk with his late bride. "Tou-san, kaa-san couldn't do any of it. She's underground". Naruto smiled at his son. "Who do you think supplies the chakra for these flowers. Kaa-san's spirit sends Chakra to them for us".

"ohh" Haku believed as he once again returned to his prayers. Naruto smiled at childhood naiveness. It would be a long time before Haku lost any of that. He smiled continued before tucking the white rose in to one of the pockets of his jackets, proudly displaying it for the world to see. "Come on Haku, time to go. Tea country's having a gambling celebration and there's these new boots in Demon which I've had my eye on for quite some time."

"Hai tou-san!" the little boy replied before kissing the stone which held his mothers name. "Bye Kaa-san" he said before bounding off through the garden. Naruto's head returned to the headstone. He put his fingers to his lips and kissed them before placing it on the stone just centimetres away from where Haku had just kissed the rock. "I've gotta teach that kid not to kiss rocks. We'll see you in a month love." then he too left the garden and followed Haku down to the beach.

00000000000000000000000000

Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasuke, Tenten, Lee and Neji as they accounted what they had seen. "Naruto with a ponytail?" she asked. Tenten nodded. "He looked like Iruka-sensei with the colour scheme of Deidara and whisker marks. But the baby was so cute. He must have been, what? Five? Four years old. But obviously it was a henge, but it was so cute". Neji sweatdropped before talking "Tenten. That's enough. You can henge Lee in to that child form later when we have Naruto in our custody".

"You make him sound like a criminal" Ino complained to the stotic Hyuuga boy...ur...man.

"Well" Lee began "Technically Naruto-kun is a criminal. His flames of youth have diminished in to the horrible ways of sadism and masochistism". Shikamaru shot a disbelieving look at Lee. "Ahhh this is Naruto we're talking about. Mr. Troublesome blonde with a sugery attitude. There's no way Naruto would do something like that". Chouji nodded in his agreement with Shikamaru. "The day Naruto does something like that is the day he gives up ramen".

Kakashi sweatdropped and nodded in his response.

"Lee your information might be a tad bit unreliable. Naruto may have an accomplace but for Naruto to go like that it would take something like the Kyubi taking control over him for that to happen" Kiba told him.

When Naruto was first banished the day the it was announced, the news of Naruto being the Kyubi jinchurikki spread through Konoha like wildfire. It was now common knowledge that the Kyubi vessel had been living amoungst them for fifteen years. Some were replused, some felt cheated and others didn't care because they knew Naruto well and knew he wasn't the sort of person who could be a demon.

The Konoha Twelve were amoung the supporters of Naruto, refusing to believe he was anysort of monster. Ofcourse Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru already knew, they were his teammates and shikamaru had figured it out years before it was revealed.

"There's got to be another explaination" Shino's usual monotone sounded throughout the Konoha twelve. Could Naruto really be like that? No question about it. Lee had to have been misinformed.

"So where could he be?" Hinata asked her fellow ninja.

Sai gave off a sigh. "My informants have told me that he was recently seen in the land of the sea, locals have overheared him saying to his accomplice, still under the disguise of a child, they were going to the land of tea for a gambling tournement, then he would be returning to Umi no Kuni in one months time. That's all I could dig up on him". Yamato nodded at his pupil. Sakura formed a plan in her head quickly before ordering the others.

"Half of us will go to Umi no Kuni and wait while the other half go to the land of tea for this gambling holiday. Sasuke, you'll take Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Kakashi, Gai and Shino. Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Kurenai and Yamato, you'll be with me in Umi. If Naruto slips by Sasuke's group we'll need a way to catch him in a months time when he returns to Umi. If you do catch him in Tea then send word to us. Neji, you'll be their team med-nin. Kiba will be tracker, Kakashi, they'll need your dogs, Gai and Lee's speed will be good, if you do run in to Naruto, Shino will use his bugs on him. Tenten will be good for containing him with her weapons".

"Do you really think that'll work. It will seriously cut down on our number and-"

"It'll work Sasuke. If we're lucky, Naruto will come with us willingly and we won't need to use force. When he hears about being the Rokudaime, he'll jump at the chance". One could not disagree with Sakura's logic when it came to Naruto. She was probably the one who knew him best. "But Sakura, what about you're team? What is it's function?" Shino asked the neo-slug sannin.

"Shikamaru will hold him in place, then we'll use Hinata and myself as emotional blackmail, between the two of us he'll come with us willingly. Kurenai will use genjutsu on him, that's his worst area he won't recognise it. Then Ino will use her mind arts to trick him in to increasing guilt, then Chouji and Sai will be used to talk to him and convince him. If worst comes to worst we'll blackmail him with ramen".

"So an attack team and a team which uses techniques from the Interogation department to guilt trip Naruto. But why Yamato Sakura?" Kakashi asked her. The pink haired kunoichi shivered sligtly. "Incase the Kyubi is used by Naruto. He'll probably still wear the necklace and Yamato will be used to subdue him".

"Clever" Ino praised her old friend.

"Come on now. Team Serpent doesn't have long to get to Tea country. Team Snail will follow me to Sea."

"Serpent?"

"Snail?"

"Well I couldn't use Snake for Sasuke's team, and it'd be fair to use a relative of my summons as a name"

"Billboardbrow!" Ino insulted.

000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe the gambling tournement was cancelled" Chibinaru complained to his father as they walked away dejectidly. "You could have let your hair down tou-san then they wouldn't have recognised you". Naruto growled angrily "I can't help it that I'm unnaturally lucky, especially with money and gambling".

"Yeah but you might wanna use henge next time!"

"So sue me kid"

"Can't. You're my father"

0000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE NEVER SHOWED UP?" Sakura bellowed at Lee.

The azure beast of Konoha wimpered under the gaze of the Sakura no Oni as she was known to other countries due to her anger and demonic like temper. "Well we attended the tournement like you told us to Sakura-chan. But due to our unyouthful fortune, we were all beaten out by the fifthe round. We asked the gate guards and they told us they had been afraid that he would cause an unyouthful disturbance and so told Naruto-kun that the tournement had been cancelled. But do not fear. My other comrads and blossomed wife are chasing after Naruto as we speak".

"Lee I suggest you go away know before I use you as a pummelling tool".

The big eyebrowed taijutsu user ran away from Sakura who turned towards Ino and Shikamaru who sat on a park bench. "Where is Sai, I need to hit something". she asked them. "Hey!" Ino protested. "Stay away from my husband, billboard brow. I still need him to make me a mother. You can kill him when I have five kids all at jounin rank."

The pink haired sannin growled and begun to punch the tree besides the bench with her fists of fury. "She really needs to take anger management courses" Ino said leaning back in to the bench. "THIS IS ANGER MANAGMENT!". Ino gave a long winded sigh and complained again. "I should have known. Sakura will always take the more violent path given to her".

"Troublesome".

"Shika?"

"Hn?"

Ino looked at her old team mate with a furrowed brow. "Have you spoken to any of the locals yet. I've been looking for my friend Isaribi, but I can't find her. Did you make any leeway with your search?".

"Isaribi?" Shikamaru asked confused at her question.

"Remember my mission to Umi? Well Isaribi was this girl we met. She had been kidnapped by Orochimaru and mutated by tests done by one of his research partners. She was part fish because of it. She was forced to steel stuff from ships taking valuable object and money to the land of water to pay for their protection. Me, Shino and Naruto came here with Anko-sensei. Isaribi helped us out in destroying the base and freeing the others. She came with us to Konoha for Tsunade-sama to heal her but the damage was too much. Isaribi left Konoha to return here when Pein was defeated".

"Did you say Naruto came here with her?" Shikamaru asked narrowing his eyes.

"I remember that mission. You guys came back with her. She studied under Tsunade-sama for a time. I think she still lives around here somewhere" Sakura butted in. Ino looked up and nodded. "Yeah, but the problem is I haven't been able to find her. Not here on at her shack down by the cove". Shikamaru suddenly stood up letting a cigarette drop from his mouth. "If we find her she might have some clue about Naruto. Ino, Sakura. Asked around. See if anyone has seen Isaribi with a young man with blonde hair and whisker marks in the last ten years".

"Shika?" Ino began before Shikamaru took off running. "That's probably the fastest you'll ever see him go, and even that's slow". Ino commented at the pace Shikamaru took off running which was little more than a jog. "Pathetic".

"He does have a point" the pink haired sannin told her friend. "Go ask around. Surely you know some people here and some will remember you. Go around asking and we'll probably find some answers.

For the next three hours Sakura and Ino scowered the town asking questions about them. The results of their search were pitiful at best. When they met up with Shikamaru again at the harbour at sunset they had very little to report back. "It's a no go" Ino told him. "No one has seen Isaribi in the last two years. They have seen Naruto coming and going on the same dates every year. Once on his birthday, another on Isaribi's and then five more times. Some people said they saw people from the fire temple here once five years ago" Sakura added.

"I asked around as well" Shikamaru stated "They said that Isaribi and a blonde man lived out in a house on demon island. About five year ago they came round with a pair of monks and there was apparently a fireworks show with multi-tailed foxes, once in November another in Febuary. Then two years ago Isaribi disappeared completely and that man comes by only seven times a year on the same dates and leaves as soon as he returns from demon island. Febuary 13, November 5, October 10, July 3, December 25, May 11, and Mother's Day. He always brings along the guy in the child henge".

"So we go to demon island and scope things out?" Hinata asked as she walked up behind Shikamaru, with Chouji at her side. "I agree" Sai said appearing through Ink shushin between them and a box. "We should go there and look for any clues". Ino nodded at her husband. "Some people have said that up 'til May 11 two years ago, smoke rose from a chimney on some sort of shack on the island."

"So do we leave now?"

"Someone should stay behind to tell Lee where the rest of us have gone".

"I'll stay" Sai said "My Ink will be useless on these waters anyway so I trust you'll be fine? he asked Ino putting a loving hand on her shoulder. The blonde girl smiled, nodded and pecked a kiss on Sai's cheek. "Be careful Sai" she told him. The pale man smiled sweetly before replying "You to" to his wife.

Half an hour later found the Konoha ninja, minus Sai runnin on the water to Demon island.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**This story will be updated monthly**

**What do you think. Too long? Too short? Too discriptive? More on the way soon. This is just a side project while I think of ideas for Frozen Wood. I also want to keep people in suspense (sorry, I'm sadistic that way tehe).**

**Okay character profiles on every chapter and pairing before that.**

**Ten/Lee**

**Ino/Sai**

**Naru/Isa**

**000000000000000000000000**

**Character Bio:**

Name: Naruto Haku Uzumaki II

Age: Five years old

Nicknames: Chibinaru, Haku, Chibime

Name in japanese: ちびナル(Chibinaru), 白 (Haku), うずまき (Uzumaki)

Favourite Food: Pocky

Family: Naruto Uzumaki (father), Isaribi Uzumaki (mother), Aunt Kyubi (adoptive uncle/godfather)

Allegiance: Currently none/ Father only

Weapons: Kyubi-P

Hair: Blonde + red bangs

Eyes: blue

Bio:

The ideas for his name were easy. I did what Naoko Takeuchi did with Usagi of Sailor Moon and gave the kid the name of Naruto, like his dad, then add 'Chibi' to his name whilst putting 'Naru' behind it. I thought that Naruto might name his children after some of his precious people, so I added Haku there for a middle name which he'll use whilst not writing 'Naruto' as his name is. His character is ment to be used for emotional backround and an easier way to write about the past that Naruto has gone through whilst he was banished. It provides an emotional backstory.

Personal history:

Naruto Haku Uzumaki II was born on Febuary 13th to parents Naruto and Isaribi Uzumaki. He usually goes by the name of Chibinaru or Haku. Is really bright for his age and relies on Kyubi-P (his floating fox head ball) and his father Naruto. Currently he is travelling the elemental nations with his father. His mother died when he was three years old. Chibinaru is an almost exact copy of his father except for the black freckles other than his father's diminishing whisker marks. Chibinaru has shown independance and intelligence which is close to his fathers. He doesn't seem to share in his mothers mutant fish legacy.


	2. Auntie KyuKyu and Leaf discoveries

**Thanks to all those people who reviewd to me. You people are kings amoung men. Arigato.**

**Here's a special treat for you. It may be shorter than the last one but trust me it is just good. No flames. If you have any complaints just review and say it politely. DON'T BE AN ANTI-SOCIAL BULLY WHO JUST LISTS THE BAD IN ALL PEOPLE'S REVIEWS.**

**Once again, Arigato.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Kyubi no Kitsune was once a powerful demon lord, who devoured the souls and bodies of whomever opposed his mighty power. He was said to have created tidal waves and raised mountains with just one swipe of one of his nine, ferocious and strong demon tails. Until Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki.

The yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze used a forbidden jutsu to seal the great demon in to his prison, within the stomach of one Naruto Uzumaki. For seventeen years the kyubi remained under lock and key, with his jailor only visiting him once or twice for the power needed to destroy his enemies. When the boy had been banished the Kyubi had begun to form a sort of bond with his jail cell.

On the eighteenth birthday of Naruto Uzumaki, the kyubi was given a choice. Remain trapped within the seal for all eternity, cursed to rot and die in the bowels of the human boy, or be given a living body by a special type of clone jutsu, with his powers decreased expenesionally and without any of his great demonic powers, with the lifespan of a human. Such a thing would be ludicrous for a demon to think of. But the Kyubi craved freedom and so was given a human body.

The clone was given the appearance of Minato Namikaze, but when Kyubi entred the body, it donned blood red hair, red eyes, like fire, and three whisker marks on either cheek. Naruto compared him as his big brother. The kyubi was now living near Umi no Kuni, on a farm where he used chakra and jutsus to control his crops and sustain his livestock. Sheep, Cows, Bulls, Horses and poultry. It was thanks to Naruto that he was able to sustain himself ontop of his income. Naruto's gambling had made him incredibly wealthy.

He had also become the godfather to Haku, Naruto's now five year old son. Unfortunatley the child had mistaken him for a woman for some unknown reason and had taken to calling him Auntie Kyubi. It took all the cuteness of Haku's innocent face and self restraint on the kyubi's part that he didn't try to eat the child the very first time he called him that.

Now Twenty-five years after his imprissonment, the exact date to be technical, he found himself staring at his godson and his father, the ex-jinchurikki, who had come for a visit. Haku still carried around the transforming toy he had gifted the child with. Kyubi-P. A floating fox head ball with an antena atop of it's head.

"AUNTIE KYU-KYU!" Haku screamed as he imbedded his small head in to Kyubi's stomach. The ex-demon turned man sweatdropped and gave off fake anime-tears which wiggled and swayed down his cheeks. "Why must you torment me like this Haku-chan?".

"Because it's so fun!" the small child exclaimed. "Auntie Kyu-Kyu?".

"Yes?"

"Did ya save me a present?" he asked like a true con-man. The two men fell anime style with large sweatdropps. 'He never changes' they both thought unaminously. It was well known in this family that Haku was a true con-man, conning presents off his godfather as if he was just asking for a strand of his godfather's blood red hair.

"I have a new set of Kunai, just in from Hell. You're lucky your my godson. Here these things go for a million Ryo per kunai. Usually in Hell their 100 ryo. I get 'em for twenty-five since I invented and developed them. If you were anyone else, I'd eat ya or send you packing."

"I see you still have that portal jutsu ready for use" Naruto commented as they made there way to the kitchen. "Yeah. Hey Chibinaru, Miaka down in town backed me a big apple tart. Theres a slice on the table, mind you it's hot. Cream's in the fridge". The small child nodded in agreement, swaddled over to the plate with the delicious slice of tart, took it from the table, fork an all. Kyubi-P retrievd the cream and the two scurried in to the living room where Kyubi kept his television set. A rare item in most parts of the Elemental Countries, but thanks to Naruto's seemingly never ending funds, Kyubi could afford all the TV's that he desired.

"Miaka?" Naruto jested. "As in Tamahome's Miaka?".

"Yes. Tama-_homo's_ Miaka" Kyubi growled at his ex-vessel. "I swear, if that guy makes any more wisecracks about Me and Nuriko on our poker nights, I don't care what agreement I made with you not to start fights, I'll send him to meet the starfish at the bottom of the sea!". Naruto cocked a grin at the ex-demon lord. "You and Nuriko huh? I still can't believe we she hangs out with you".

"He" Kyubi corrected.

"Huh?"

"Nuriko is a guy doofus"

"NANI??" Naruto exclaimed falling over and nearly smacking his face in to the tiled floors. "Carefull i just cleaned those" Kyubi cried at Naruto. "No wonder Tama is making such a big deal out of it. Did you know?".

"No one new until two months ago. We all thought he was a woman for ten years. I nearly had a heart attack when I found out". Naruto scoffed at the ex-demon lord. "Kyubi. You can't have a heart attack, because you don't have a heart". The right eye of kyui twitched dangerously. "Hey I love Chibinaru. That means I have a heart". Naruto shook his head. "Kyubi. I really ment. You.Don't.Have.A.Heart. literilly. The clone is sustain by chkara, not by a heart. There isn't one in there at all".

"Then what pumps the blood?"

"Your ego?"

"DAMN BRAT!"

"Hey!" a small voice sounded from inside the living room. The two men turned to see a scowling Chibinaru with an upheld fork in one hand and an empty plate in the other. Crumbs and apple sauce littered the place around his mouth and his cheeks. A tick was formed on his head. "Keep it down. You sound like a pair of old gossiping women!".

"Geez, he's just like Isaribi" Naruto pointed out in a hushed whisper to Kyubi.

"Yeah but he eats as fast as you".

"And I can hear as good as you Auntie Kyu-Kyu. How dare you compare me to the likes of him".

000000000000000000000000

Back on demon island Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji water walked across the vast ocean to reach their destination. Already they could see that someone had carved a stair case in to the rock which led to a small cottage on flat piece of land which resided on the top of a round clif, surrounded by rocks to make sure nothing fell of.

Within minutes the group of five sat and rested on the beach of demon island. "Okay. First we rest, then we go climbing up those stairs" Ino stated as she fell flat on her butt, soaking up the last of the sun's rays. She let out her ponytail and let it fall down the back of her head. "Can't we just set up camp here. We were running for hours and my chakra ia nearly all out". She began to massage her feet as Shikamaru and Chouji both fell down either side of her.

Hinata put her hands in a famillier seal and called upon hr bloodline. "Byakugan".

Sakura turned to face the ocean, where on the other side of the water she could still make out the mainland. "If this is what the view from the beaches look like then I can't wait to hit the cliffs. This view is incredible. If Naruto really does live here then I have to compliment his choice in views". She sat down on the sand and fell to her back. "Even the sand is heavenly. You don't get sand this soft even in Suna".

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, having visited Suna every other month being Konoha's official liason for the sand village and for being the husband to the sister of the Kazekage, he knew how soft the sand was in Suna and this definatley was much softer than anything. "Must be some sort of chakra or softning jutsu" he commented stroking his hands in the sand dune.

"Sakura" Hinata's voice cried out to them all.

The four other leaf nins turned to the once shy Hyuuga heiress. "The stairs are clean. They do have residue chakra on them, the only security are the booby traps that go on up the side of the cliff. I suggest we don't use those. There's an empty house up there and there seems to be a grave of some sorts" she informed them as they turned from her towards the top of the cliff.

"We should go now before anyone sees us" Sakura commanded.

Ino began to moan. "Oh, come on Billboardbrow, let us rest for a while. Not all of us have the power of the sannin, nor the stamina. Let us rest for a little while. Please".

"Fine" Sakura grunted as she bit her thumb and went through a series of handsigns. Finally when she was done she jabbed her bleeding thumb in to her palm and slapped it to the ground. "Summoning jutsu!". A puff of smoke occured and a blue slug popped in to existance. "How may I assist you m'lady?" the slug asked graciously. Sakura petted the large slug on the head. "Fuuko, can you please give us a lift up these steps? My friends are tired and we need to reach it with earnest" the pink haired kunoichi asked her summon. The trick with the slug summon is to always be polite and they'll do whatever you want them to do.

"As you wish milady" the slug replied, keen to help her mistress. "Climb on" Sakura commanded the other four. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and Hinata all climbed on leaving Sakura to walk. "Hey come on Billboardbrow, you need to climb on to" Ino said to her friend. Sakura gave her friend a sly smile. "No thanks. We _San_nin have more stamina that you _Jou_nin". And with her command Fuuko, with speed that can be considered amazing for a slug they made their way up hill with Sakura sometime infront, sometimes behind to cheek for traps.

At last the five ninja found themselves atop to cliff...to a field of flowers and a medium sized cottage, in the middle. It was like something out of a story book. The flowers looked so beautiful, especially under the radience of the setting sun. Closer to the beach lay the headstone Hinata had spoken of earlier. "If their name is written on that rock then we'll know who lives or lived here" Hinata quirked in. Sakura and Hinata were followed by Chouji and Shikamaru. Non of them noticed Ino staring dreamingly at the field of flowers which surrounded her. "If I find whoever grew these, remind me to hire them for my shop" she said.

Ever since her parents retired to a small place in Tea Country the last year, Ino ran the flower shop with her husband Sai. The ex-Root ninja had finally left behind the life of the social and emotional enigma, and had fallen hard for Ino. Whilst juggling his career as a ninja Sai worked as a painter and occasionally worked for the flower shop when Ino was either out with her friends or on a mission. As Sai had no last name, being an orphan and had once being a subordinate of Danzo, Sai took on Ino's last name.

"Ino" Sakura called back to her, finally snapping the blonde out of her daze. "Yeah billboard brow?". "You better come look at this". Ino made her way over to the headstone...and stoped dead at the name carved in to it's cold surface. The first name of her old friend...and the surname of the person they were looking for to become their Rokudaime Hokage.

Isaribi Uzumaki

Born: July 3rd 3 B.K.

Died: May 11th 23 A.K.

Loving Wife

Devoted Mother

Goddess of the Sea

Underneath this inscription was the imprint of an impacted Rasengan. Clearly Naruto's handiwork. Then inscription even looked like it had been carved in by a much smaller Rasengan. The handiwork was excellent. The images of white foxes and white whales decorated the headstone. "Isaribi is...gone?" Ino asked as a tear came to her eye.

"Isaribi...Uzumaki?" Shikamaru stated. "You don't think...?"

"Naruto married Isaribi? How? When?" Sakura asked with wide and frightful eyes. "Remember some of the villagers" Shikamaru said as he looked over to the mainland. "They said Five years ago, on November 5th, there were these fireworks shaped like foxes and another set in the following Febuary. What do you bet that it was in November that they married?".

"What has me confused is the devoted mother thing" Chouji said. "Did they have a kid or...something?" he realsied what was going on. That child they had seen with Naruto wasn't a psychopathic teenager under the guise of a henge. He really was a child. And Naruto's son no less. "Naruto is a father. Damn. He had kids before any of us" he stated as Ino smoothed the rock over with her hand.

"Well...considering what they both went through they deserved some happiness, however short. And look now. The council will be happy. Their Rokudaime has an heir" she said gazing nostalgically in to the head stone. However there were two people in the company, the two other females, who felt the weight of the world at that moment. Their knight in shining armour had married and had a child with a fishgirl. They had been waiting for him,a nd now they found he had forgotten about them.

"So that means that...that kid might have some of Kyubi's power" Shikamaru guessed as the last rays of the fading sun set beyond the the horizon. Chouji this time spoke.

"Ya think Naruto would mind if we used his house for the night?" Chouji asked them.

0000000000000000000000000

Back in Konohagakure about a week later, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage for Konoha fell off her desk and joined the council members in giving large and shocked eyes at Lee's and Shikamaru's report. Kakashi, who had joined them to give an update on team Serpent dropped his book and let his jaw drop long enough for his mouth to slip to just a little over his lips. Shizune dropped her paperwork and Iruka's eyes became glazed over in giddiness.

"NARUTO'S A FATHER?" they all asked in unison terrifying Shikamaru and Lee who had to face the brut force of their shock. "H-H-Hai. Hokage-sama" Shikamaru managed to say before Tsunade stood up aburptly. Many within the room flinched and back away from the Godaime. Tsunade reached in to her desk and pulled out...a large bottle of sake?

"Looks like now I really am a Grandmother" she said with a giddy face. "hey, hey, Iruka. That must make you an uncle or something right? Come on we'll have a drink to celebrate. Two infact. Our little Naruto's all grown up now. He's a husband and a father. I am so proud".

"Uhh-godaime-sama" Lee interupted causing the great ex-sannin to glare at the spandex clad young man with enough venom to kill a snake (Now if only that worked on Orochimaru all those years ago). "What is it?" she aksed the poor young man with evil intentions should his news appear irrelivent.

"Um...well...uh"

Shikamaru sighed heavily before stepping forward. "Troublesome. Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun is a widower". The lid of the sake bottle popped open as Tsunade looked at Shikamaru in shock and suprise. "We found her grave marker. It was how we found this information. We believe that the years used on the markers were to indicate the Kyubi, B.K. means Before Kyubi and A.K. must mean post-kyubi attack. She only died two years ago. Naruto has been travelling with his child ever since only visiting on Mother's day, his birthday, Isaribi's birthday and date of death, Christmas, the date of what we believe is their wedding and the date of what we think was the day of his child's birth".

Tsunade felt rotten about that. Who did Naruto kill in a past life to deserve something like that. To only be married for a few short years and to loose the one you loved, leaving you with a child. Not to mention the Kyubi incident and the hostility faced from the villagers, and not to mention his banishment. "Poor Naruto" Shizune said putting a hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

Hiashi decided now was an excellent time to ask something that had been bothering him since he had been told of the child's existance. "Does anyone know his name?". Lee shook his head negatively. "We do not know. All we know is that Naruto refers to him as 'Chibime'".

"Can it be assumed that the child shares the same name as it's father? If that is the case then it can be assumed it is a son".

Iruka shook his head. "Knowing Naruto and from how the child's been described, the child looks like Naruto which could result in the nickname. The gender of the child is up in the air as is it's name". Homura coughed before speaking once again. "With this new development, do you really think that Uzumaki will return to us. He may want to save his child from the persecution of the villagers".

"That's very likely" Kakashi added. "Naruto may have bee an idiot, Been, being the Key word here, but even in his youth, he wouldn't want his child to be treatd like that. Many may have accepted Naruto and most want him back, but a majority of civillians have been protesting his appointment to Hokage. If Naruto hears about this then there isn't a snowballs chance in Hell of him coming back".

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk (without using her super strength). "Naruto needs to come back. I can't keep doing this job anymore. Naruto is the only one I trust. Konohamaru has been pushing, but I'm tired, not a buffoon. That child also needs a stable enviroment, and as it's grandmother I order more ninja to track down Naruto. See if they can intercept him before he reaches the Land of the Sea".

Shizune whispered in to Iruka's ear. "Now if only Naruto had been older years ago and had a kid she would probably would have done more work so the kid would be safe from persecution".

"I heared that Shizune"

0000000000000000000000000

"Bye-bye Auntie Kyu-Kyu" Haku called back from atop his father's shoulders.

Kyubi's red eyebrow twitched dangerously. "KID YOU ARE LUCKY YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE GOD-CHILD!"

"I'M YOUR ONLY GOD-CHILD" Haku yelled back as they got further and further away from the farm Kyubi had housed them in for three weeks. "Tou-san, can we stay at home for a while. Kaa-san is probably very lonely?" Haku said to his father. Naruto looked up in to his son's eyes with confusion, before breaking out in to a grin.

"Sure Kaa-san will like the company. We'll stay there a while and you can go to the school on the mainland. I'll airwalk or Flashstep you over there in the mornings and when you're ready to come home. How's that sound?" he asked with his foxy features.

"Tou-san?" Haku questioned looking ahead towards Demon Island as the descended down the slope. "Does anyone else live in the cottage while we're gone?".

"No why do you ask?"

"Because someone's lit the fire at our cottage and the smoke is rising from the side vents aswell".

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked towards Demon Island. And beyond a shadow of a doubt, there was a fire in their house. Probably in the living room since the vents also took that smoke to the other side of the island. "Haku, no matter what happens stay with Auntie Kyu-Kyu. I'll wait here until you go in. I'll be back I promise. Tell Auntie Kyu-Kyu that somethings going on at Demon Island and he isn't to interfere with it".

Haku nodded uncertainly, not wanting to disobey his father, but at the same time worried for his safety. "Be carefull Tou-san". Haku was back at Kyubi's house within five minutes when Kyubi stuck his head out and ushered Chibinaru in with Kyubi-P by his side. When he was sure Chibinaru was safe, Naruto used a jutsu he had created a while back.

Flash Step.

This jutsu needed no hands signs and was sort of like a chakra control exercise. With Kyubi gone Naruto was able to regulate his chakra better, allowing him larger capacities for Chakra control. Flashstep allowed the user to move at the speed of light or sound depending on the Chakra capacity. It wasn't as fast as the Hiraishin, but it beat the shunshin and didn't need any kind of device to make it work.

What made it work more in terms of chakra control exercises was using it on water.

As Naruto passed by many said they felt a strong gust of wind pass through the town. It was once a regualt occurance in town for a couple of years, but this time, instead of the usual happy feeling that came with the wind. Now all it gave off was a sense of forebodding and an matter of urgency and rage.

Sai, Kurenai and Yamato who had remained on the mainland sensed the famillier chakra fly passed them and reach the ocean, heading for demon island. "That was..." Yamato exclaimed with eyes widened with shock.

"Naruto-kun"

"We have to get to the island as soon as possible".

000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura stared out in to the night, leaning on her elbows, looking at the mainland sorrowfully. "Do you think he saw it?" she asked Chouji who had the idea of starting a fire in the home to alert Naruto to their pressence on the island. The Akimichi nodded in repliy. "The light and ventalated smoke should have alerted him to our pressence. He should be here in a couple of hours. We'll see him whether he travels by waterwalking or boat. Unless he uses shunshin. No matter what we'll be able to subdue him with Shikamaru's Shadow possesion and you girls can do your thing."

Chouji left when he saw the far off expression on Sakura's face, knowing full well it was time to leave. Moments later Hinata exited the cottage with a blanket for the pink haired neo-sannin. "Are you alright?" the pale eyed Hyuuga asked placing the blanket over Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura sighed and put a hand to her cheek. "Hai". Hinata had always been good at reading between the lines and knew Sakura was lying, no Byakugan was needed to sense the heartbeat quicken. Sakura was on the verge of collapsing in tears. "You want to talk about it?" she asked putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No". Again another lie. But Hinata was not to be so easily derailed. "You're suffering from a broken heart Sakura. No medical jutsu in the world can cure something like that. What does help is talking about it. You're angry and upset that Naruto fell in love with someone else and has a child with another woman. You just want to pound his head in to the ground and beat him to a pulp, or in my case Juuken him in to the next century and making sure he can't have anymore children. You're upset that you were too late in telling him the truth and that you've lost him forever".

Sakura sighed. "Jeez Hinata, out of you and Ino I sometimes forget which one of you has the mental powers". Hinata shook her head. "They're not mental powers. I am feeling the exact same way. We both loved Naruto-kun and we thought he wouldn't move on and we waited for him. Now ten years on, we're still waiting and now he's a widower and has a five year old child. I'm crushed and I know you are aswell".

Hinata's words struck a nerve in Sakura's head. It was the nerve she had been sheilding but had been hit by the truth Hinata spoke to her. Tears weld up behind her eyes and she grasped her arms around Hinata's waist. She cried in to her friend's stomach. It may have been lame and girlish and a weakness, but what the Hyuuga heiress had said had been true. She had waited for her chance and now it was all dust in the wind.

"LOOK" Ino exclaimed pointing out on to the water between them and the village on the mainland. Every twenty feet there came a ripple in the water and a blurred image of someone. Someone with blonde hair.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata called out.

"He's so fast" Chouji commented.

Sakura wipped her eyes clean and pulled on her glooves. "Come on then. Lets go get us a Hokage" she said with the saddness still dominant in her words, even though she spoke them fluently. "Here he comes. Chouji was the next to speak his opinions. "How is he doing that. It's faster than Lee. It is speed right, Hinata?".

The Hyuuga girl had her bloodline limit activated and was watching Naruto as he ran towards them. "It is speed. He takes one step and in a flash he's twenty feet away and ready to take another step. It's like he's using water walking aswell. Chakra is being focused in to his feet and it's regulating simillarly to when a ninja does tree climbing or water walking".

"Here he comes"

"Here I am. Now tell me, Who the hell are you and why are you in my front garden?" Naruto asked as he appeared, eyes burning with rage, which however calmed when he saw pink hair, a sad byakugan, a blonde who looked like the female Deidara, a large guy and a pineapple head. His eyes widened in shock and he took one step back, before snarling and digging his hands in to his back pocket for a sebon.

0000000000000000000000000

**Ooooohhhh! I am evil to leave you off by there. There will be a fight scene and there will be more explainations. I know the whole emotional thing between Sakura and Hinata is kinda crap but hey, I'm a guy fanfiction writer and I don't understand the ways of women like normal guys do. Yes I am sad.**

**Pairings for the fic:**

**Shika/Tem**

**Sai/Ino**

**Lee/Ten**

**Naru/Isa**

**Haku/ he's too young (hehe. had u)**

**Profile time:**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: Twenty-five years old

Nicknames: Tou-san, Gaki, Rokudaime (maybe)

Name in Japanese: うずまき (Uzumaki) ナルト (Naruto)

Favourite Food: Ramen and Pockey (secret 4 l8r)

Family: Orphan, Isaribi Uzumaki (wife), Naruto Haku (Chibinaru) Uzumaki (son)

Alligence: Formally Leaf, none, Haku Uzumaki

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, Sebon, tessen, katana

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: blue

Bio:

Alot of people give Naruto a sword, so in honour of that tradition I have gifted him with a katana, but also equipped him with Kunai, Shuriken, Sebon, and a tessen because I wanted to break the mold. Naruto loves ramen but due to a little fact with Haku Naruto doesn't eat it anymore, occasionally going for pockey. He no longer houses Kyubi and the story deals with him deciding if he'll keep his promise and become Hokage or if he'll choose to follow a different one to protect his child and remain on the run.

Personal History:

Naruto was born October 10 in what he calls 0 A.K. (after Kyubi) as I don't know what kind of calender they use in the Naruto world. After training under the sannin Jiraiya, bringing back Tsunade, and defeating Gaara of the Dessert, Naruto failed to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru. Three years later Naruto saves Sasuke and defeats Akatsuki but is banished by Konoha's civillian council. As such Naruto holds a deep hatred for the village. When he left he was joined by Isaribi. Five years on the two married happily when Isaribi was 4-5 months pregnant. Isaribi died three years later and Naruto now travels the land with his son.


	3. Battle and return to the Leaf

**Okay thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I would like to get more reviews from now on if that's all right with you my faithful readers. Reviews are the coal you use to power the steam engine of writing fanfiction. Some of you might find some things confusiong, if you do tell me and I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

**It only takes two days to write this, I find it amazing for some reason. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto flicked his wrist towards Shikarmaru sending a single sebon at his neck hoping that with him out of the way, he wouldn't be easily subdued by the kage mane no jutsu that the Nara clan were masters of. However Shikamaru pulled out Asuma's old trench knives and used his chakra to deflect the sebon. Naruto smirked at the type of chakra Shikamaru used, knowing it well from being a practiser of that type of chakra aswell. "I never knew you were a wind type Pineapplehead?" he insulted the Nara man.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said before attacking Naruto head on with the trench knives. Naruto criss-crossed his arms across his body reaching down...and took two golden tessen out from a pair of pouches attatched to his thighs. On the first Tessen were the Kanji for Haku written in white and on the second was the kanji for the goddess of Rice and Kitsune, Inari, painted in blood red, or what Shikamaru suspected it to be written in blood itself.

"Hn" he said with a smile. "I see you've taken up a new style Naruto-kun. Tessen? Very feminine. But please Naruto-kun, I'm married to a woman with a fan as big as her body, and I know most weaknesses to the Tessen". Naruto grinned wickedly at Shikamaru. "So you finally married Temari-chan? 'bout damn time I say. Gaara owes me money for that one".

"You bet I would marry Temari?"

"Yeah, oh and Shika..." Naruto commanded his chakra to extend off the two fans to make them seem as large as Temari's if not larger. "Don't get distracted by my betting skills". With one sweep Naruto cut a large cash across Shikamaru's chest as if he were just anyother ninja and no friend of his at all. When Shikamaru fell to his knees the blonde ponytailed haired man turned to the other four with a smirk. "Who's next?".

0000000000000000

Sasuke was followed by Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Shino, Kiba, Iruka and Anko as he made his way to the land of the Sea's border with Fire country. They practically flew through the trees at top speeds until they crossed over in to foreign teritory. Within minutes, with their speed, they reached the coast where the met with Yamato, Kurenai and Sai, all three of which were looking towards demon island.

"Yamato. Report" Sasuke commanded as he landed and looked out across the way.

"Hai, _Sasuke-sama_" the mokuton user said distainfully. Even though Sasuke had returned to Konoha Yamato still didn't fogive him for raming a lightning sword in to his chest, or for betraying Konoha and trying to kill Naruto. He still disagreed that Sasuke should be here on this mission. His pressence would only cause Naruto further distain towards the village.

"Sakura-sama, Ino-san, Chouji-san, Hinata-sama and Shikamaru-san have all journeyed to Demon Island. They have spent the last three weeks there waiting. A couple of minutes ago Naruto-kun waterwalked across the entire ocean in the space of five minutes at the speed of light we believe. A moment ago we sensed Chakra radiating from the island. Naruto must have engaged them in to battle by now".

Sasuke nodded and waved his hand up as if to signal the ninja to follow him before Tenten gasped. The entire company turned to look at her as she stared wide eyed at something on the other cliff next to the one they used. The other ninja's followed her gaze to a sight Tenten, Neji and Sasuke recognised. There on the other cliff was a small child, with blonde hair and red bangs tied up in to a pony tail like Iruka's and a triad of black freckles on each cheek. A floating Fox head with a tail and anteana followed behind him. The child held in his hands a flashlight.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he recognised that the child was usuing morse code. Iruka stepped forward looking at the oblivious child "Is that...?" he didn't finish due to his own shock at seeing the child. Neji nodded in response. "The child must be warning it's father of something or alerting him to something that's happened. He doesn't seem to know we're up here".

"Hey Uzumaki" Sasuke called out to the kid. The child looked up in shock. "How do you...?" he never got to finish his question. Lee had been ordered to get over there and knock the kid out should he respond. Haku fell to the ground unconcious, but Lee was able to grab hold of him before he it the ground. A second later Lee re-appeared infront of Sasuke and the others holding the child. "Sleep well my youthful friend". The floating fox head bumped in to Lee ans suprisingly sending him flying backwards.

Two holes appeared on either side of the child and mechanic fox-like arms extended from the ball. Sasuke however punched the ball and sent it flying in to a mokuton net he had created as soon as the toy was hit. "Should we talk the toy aswell? It seems to be it's bodyguard" the mokuton user asked. Sasuke nodded slowly before picking up the child in his arms.

"Come on" Sasuke ordered disappearing. The other followed suit and ran across the water to reach Demon Island.

00000000000000000000000000000

Back on the island Chouji had engaged Naruto in battle. He was currently a giant meatball heading straight for the blonde. Naruto lept up as Chouji came in to rage and used a chakra infused kick to send Chouji to the side of the cliff where he banged up against the rocks.

"Impossible" Hinata gasped with her Byakugan on.

Sakura turned her head to her fellow leaf nin as she and Ino healed the gash across Shikamaru's chest. Hinata gulped as Naruto dodged another of Chouji's meat tank jutsus. "Naruto-kun is using the same technique as Tsunade-sama. He infuses chakra in to his legs or arms and dispersses it at the moment of inpact. I thought that could only be done with perfect chakra control? Naruto has too much chakra to do something like that!".

Chouji overheared this and turned to Naruto smirking.

"He. You're no neo-Jiraiya. You're a neo-Tsunade with luck and better skills". Naruto shared in his smile before going through a series of handsigns. "Well, Tsunade is like a mother to me. And I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am". He finished on a handsign and pulled his right hand above his head. Hinata gasped as wind chakra gathered within his hand. It disappeared as he punched the ground.

"Fuuton: Tenohton: World Shaking".

The ground was torn up by yellow wind chakra. Chouji tried to grab at his but his armour was torn to shreds sending him hurling back with a few cuts. "How...?"

Naruto smirked as he prepared to do the same thing again. "Think of it as the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken only elemental chakra first then shaping it. Then I let it fly. I call it Sky King element because it's been known to take the shape of the planet Uranus. I think wave country developed on like it only Kaiohton. Pretty clever if I do say so myself".

"Fuuton: Tenohton: World Shaking".

This time Chouji was able to dodge before Naruto went through three hand signs again. He put his hands in to fists, breathed in, leaned back, and expanded like Chouji before blowing out. "Fuuton: Boom Bubble". A sphere blast of pure air was sent and Chouji. This time it didn't miss, but it didn't hurt Chouji, only sent him flying backwards".

"Damn it" Chouji cursed as Naruto placed his hand flat out in front of him, his palm facing Chouji. "Taijuu Itsutsu Keta Rasengan". He called out. Chouji inhaled sharply as five small Rasengans materialised on Naruto's fingers and thumb. Naruto ran towards Chouji who lept away causing Naruto to decimate a rock with his five digit rasengan. Naruto turned towards Chouji once again. "Taijuu Itsutsu Keta Rasengan Yo-Yo" He called out, this time sending the five Rasengans on Chakra strings.

"Mini-rasengans on chakra strings?" Shikamaru asked as he pushed himself upwards to see what Naruto and Chouji were doing. "Is that even possible?". Ino shook her head before replying "Well, it is Naruto. The number one knuckleheaded, most unpredictable ninja in the History of the Leaf".

"That's a fair point"

Back with Chouji and Naruto, the blonde man ducked and lept over Chouji's enlarged limbs. "Come on fatass. That all ya got?". The other four flinched at Naruto's stupidity. Had he forgotten how Chouji got like whenever some one called him fat? It appeared so as the Akimichi's eyes flared up dangerously. Steam was snorted out of his nose and a growl sounded out of his mouth. "I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!". The Akimichi raged towards Naruto in heated intensity. Naruto howeve just smirked "Predictable idiot" he said before jabbing his left forearm.

Chakra surged around there and in a single instant a katana appeared in Naruto's hand. It was an elegant blade. It was as white as freshly fallen snow, and it shone in the moonlight. The handle was covered in a light blue cloth, or was it a ribbon, which was far longer than the handle, so it breezed freely around Naruto. Naruto began molding chakra in to the blade as a blue aura appeared around it.

"Fuuton: Getsuga Kaze Sode" (Wind element: Moon-Fang Wind Sleeve)

The ribbon sharpened as did the blade. Naruto placed the sword pointing down with the ribbon directed up. The ribbon then created a circle, with the sword going down through the centre of the circle. Chakra gathered in to the circle until the entire thing was blue. Then all Naruto said was a simple...

"Kai".

And all hell broke loose on Chouji.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A bright blue light enveloped all of Demon Island alerting all the villagers on the main land. "Look" they cried as a figure was thrown off the cliff and in to the sea, until someone caught him and pulled him out.

Sasuke, Lee and Neji looked at what had happened to Chouji and recoiled in horror.

The poor man had been cut everywhere with the most of his armour torn to shreds. Blood gushed out from inside his clothes, though most of it was seeable as his top had various cuts. His face was thinly cut and most of his hair had been cleeved off leaving it as short as it had been thirteen years ago when he was a gennin. His legs were a bundle of blood and cuts and his hands looked usless. Luckily his eyes, mouth nose, most of his important facial features had been left intact and unscarred.

"Chouji? Wake up!" Sasuke commanded before Neji shook his head. "It's no use. He's out cold. If Naruto did this then the purpose of the jutsu is to put the victim to sleep so as they don't feel pain. There is chakra pushing Chouji to sleep. He should be fine".

Lee looked up at the top of the cliff where Ino could be heared screaming. Sai sped past them on to the beach and began running up the stairs to protect his wife. "Naruto-kun's attack truely is amazing" Lee commented at he and Sasuke followed Sai's leed while Neji kept an eye on Chouji.

"Could Naruto-kun actually do something like that?" Lee asked the taicho for the mission. Sasuke furrowed his brow and kept on running on to the beach. "Huh? Hold on a second" Sasuke stopped with Lee behind him. "What is it Sasuke-taicho?" Lee asked. Sasuke turned to Lee with a bewildered expression on his face. "How can you walk on water? You can't use chakra?" Sasuke asked. Lee stopped before giving his nice-guy-with-a-thumbs-up pose. "Well you see my youthful taicho, I have been usuin my special ninja shoes. They allow me to use chakra excercises with ready infused Chakra which is always ready to be used and recycled. An inventor from the land of the sea created them and I ordered them two years ago in the ninja catalouge".

Sasuke blanched. "They actually sell those?".

000000000000000000000000000

Naruto grinned as Hinata tried to use her Juuken. Unfortunately Naruto was a long ranged specialist, something the gentle fist was weak against. "Come on. I thought you were supposed to improve, not bore me with predictable Juuken.". Hinata lept at Naruto once again trying to disarm his legs. Naruto pushed up with his legs and completed a one hand, hand stand, using that to leap away from Hinata.

"N-n-n-n-naruto-k-k-k-kun. P-p-please, we just want to t-talk" Hinata stuttered. She may have lost her stutter over the years but it was Naruto's pressence which ruined her record, reverting her to her stuttering. Naruto's face turned in to one of disgust. "And you still have that stutter? Listen Pale Eyes, go home and get some help. The battlefeild ain't no place for nervous wrecks".

Sakura growled at Naruto. This was the person they wanted for their Hokage? Someone who had called Chouji fat, insulted Shikamaru's hair and was quickly destroying all the confidence that Hinata had built up over the last decade. He was no Hokage. He was a newer version of Sasuke with blonde hair and better skills.

Hinata looked down to the ground upset. This was not how she imagined Naruto to be. He was supposed to be kind and ask what they were doing here, then accept the position of Rokudaime. He would come back with them and have a nice, peaceful long life. But here was nothing more than a...a...ruthless shinobi.

"NARUTO" Sakura cried as she ran towards the blonde. She swung her fist with the same technique Tsunade used. Unfortunately she had forgotten Naruto knew how to do that technique also. As she swung, so did he. Their fists met with a boom and an crunch. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and Naruto grinned in satisfaction. "So, Pinky, like the strength, how's it feel to finally be on the recieving end of a chakra punch from someone you used it on so often?".

Sakura swung with her other arm, her fist making contact with the side of Naruto's face. He winced and flew back, holding his cheek in pain as he crashed in to the side of the cliff which towered over the one where the cottage resided. "Don't call me Pinky" Sakura said venomously.

Naruto stood up and grinned. "Geez, and I thought it was Sasuke who summoned snakes?". Sakura raged at Naruto and began to dish out pain with her one good hand. Naruto grunted everytime she hit him, until finally he kicked her in the chest sending her flying back in to a weeping Hinata, who was constantly muttering "He hates me, I'm nothing but weak. He hates me".

"That all ya got?" he asked them.

"No, this is" Ino said before Naruto turned and his world went black.

By that time the others arrived. The place looked like a war zone. Sai looked over at Ino's body and grew distressed. "Ino? Ino? What have you done?".

Naruto's body sighed before replying. "Honey, you over reacte sometimes. I'm fine. Naruto's out cold right now, so hit the body out cold and let's get him to Konoha". Sai rushed over and grabbed his wife's body. Yamato used his mokuton to bind Naruto's body in wooden binds, Sasuke copied this action with his snakes. Iruka held a sleeping Haku in his arms, Tenten helped Neji support an unconscienceous Chouji. Kurenai picked up a weeping Hinata who grabbed on to her and bawled her eyes out, a wincing Sakura was lifte up by Lee, Kakashi grabbed Shikamaru who mumbled something about Troublesome blondes.

When Kyubi finally reached Demon island, his godson, ex-vessel and invention were gone as were the leaf ninja.

00000000000000000000000000

The village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure no sato, was a picture of peace and calm. Children played in the streets, old men with beards as white as snow played Shogi and Go in the shade. Ice cream stands sold pretty well due to the intense heat produced by the warm sun. The parks were filled with lazy and playful children, ninja walked around leisurily, babies poked their little bald heads out of their prams to see all the sights and smells, the calm, serene image of...

"NARUTO DID WHAT?"

People jumped back in shock at the sound of the Godaime hokage as she exclaimed a sentence not heared from in nearly a decade. Older people sweat-dropped and the younger villagers and residents of Konoha looked on in confusion to the source of Tsunade's outburst.

Inside the Hokage office, Ino, a bandaged Sakura, a nervous wreck version of Hinata and a semi-mummified Shikamaru flinched at the busty woman. Their report had to be made to Tsunade and the rest of the council. Hiashi put a conforting hand on Hinata's shoulder, Shizune was bust looking after Chouji and the civillians were in an uproar.

"And you want him to be Hokage? Look at what he did to five of our best jounins. And that toy the child keeps. I say we kill it and if we need any of the kyubi's power we breed the Uzumaki to create an army" one member of the civillian proposed in his biased rage.

Tsunade shot him a glare before returning to the four wounded ninja. "So you're saying he used a rasengan on each digit of his hands, then used them as Yo-Yo's? Then he did that thing with a sword?". Sakura looked up at her predessesor with informative eyes. "Tsunade-sama, Tenten-san researched the weapon. There's nothing special about it, only that it's highly conductive to Chakra". The hokage nodded and looked at the council. "He's powerful I'll give him that.And smart too. Distracting Shikamaru and putting Chouji in to a blind rage. Weakening Hinata and using my own techniques against my sucessor for Sannin. I don't think all of you there together could have taken him out. You're lucky".

"And the child?" Homura asked Koharu who walked in. The old woman gave a soft smile. "He's such a sweet boy. A con-artist, but a sweet child". Hiashi nodded. "So the child is male.". Homura raised a confused eyebrow. "What do you mean a con-artist Koharu?". The old woman sweatdropped in embarassement. "Well...you see...the child used a jutsu called the "Puppy-dog pout", he got me to buy him a crate load of pockey".

"Pocky? Shouldn't he be addicted to ramen?" Iruka asked the old women who gave then a bewildered look. "I know. It is strange but when I mentioned giving him ramen he gave a look of disgust at me and told me that he hated ramen. Apparently so does his father".

Iruka's ear perked up. "Naruto hates ramen. This is either the wrong guy or the end of the world".

Tsunade looked over to her sensei's old teammate with worry in her eyes. "Did you atleast find out his name?" she aske. The others leaned in to hear this. Koharu nodded before telling of the child. "He says his full name is Naruto Haku Uzumaki II. His father and friends call him Haku, but if you are a stranger or he dislikes you, you must call him Naruto or in his father's pressence Chibinaru as not to confuse them". Tsunade looked confused. "Haku? Where the hell did he get Haku from? Sakura?" She said the last part because she had noticed her student look sullen all of a sudden.

"So he named his child after him huh?" she asked no one in particular. "Figures. He had a huge impact on Naruto's life. Naruto would honour his precious people after all". Iruka put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura who is Haku?". The pink haired sannin responded by re-telling their first c-rank mission as a team in the land of waves and who Haku was. Apparently Haku was a feminine boy from a clan of Hyoton users in the land of water. Kakashi ahd killed him as he tried to save Zabuza Momochi from the Raikiri. But before that he had given some life lessons to Naruto before he passed away.

"Aw that is so sweet" Anko said before jumping on to Iruka's back. "hey, hey Iruka-chan, how'd ya think Naru-chan'll take it that ya named our lil'babe after 'im? Huh? Three Naruto's running around". The other's in the room looked up in thought, before shivering nervously and fearfully. "Should we prepare the bomb shelter now, or later when we find out Naruto and Chibinaru prank people?" Iruka proposed. "Better to be safe than sorry".

"So did you get anything else out of him Koharu-san?" Tsunade asked the 82 year old advisor. The old woman shook her head negatively. "No the child went as far as to threaten to scream out in the street about perverted old ladies attacking him". A round of giggles came from some of the women in the room. "Just like Naruto".

"Tsunade-sama" the Aburame clan head said towards the Hokage. "Are you sure that he'll even stay. From what they've told us, nothing short of threatening Chibinaru's life will get him to agree to become our hokage, and I do not feel all that confortable with threatening the lives of children. This isn't Otogakure, even if some members of Konohagakure..." here he looked at the civillians on the council "...are just as bad and ruthless".

Tsunade looked at the picture of a young gennin Naruto which sat on her desk, thinking. Naruto in the picture wore his old orange jumpsuit, the first one, he was grinning with Tsunade and Tonton at the hotsprings they went to before they reached the village, when Naruto and Jiraiya went in search of her. He looked good in his kimono, even if it was orange and the necklace...

A lightbulb went off in Tsunade's head.

A wicked grin threatened to split her face in half. The others in the room recoiled in fright at the smilling hokage. She remembered how Naruto got her to become Hokage and she thought that it was time for payback. But Naruto seemed to have endless luck, so more than one would be needed. "Council. I've got a plan".

0000000000000000000000000000

Naruto groaned as he woke up to see the white ceiling of the Konoha hospital. "Shit" he exclaimed at the leering white ceiling. "And here I thought that I'd never see this again. Why the hell did they have to come get me?". A small child-like voice spoke next to them. "Because they have giant sticks up their asses?". Naruto turned to see Haku with Kyuubi-P in his lap and a crate of pocky next to him. "Glad to see you're up Tou-san" the boy told his father.

"HAKU?" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you get here? Did they attack the farm? How's Kyuubi?". The child looked down with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Tou-san, I really am. Auntie Kyu-Kyu had guests coming and when they arrived he tripped and they all fell down in to the basement. I went to use the torch you bought me to tell you, but they called me over and then hit me. I've only talked to the old lady with big earlobes but I've seen most of the village tou-san".

Naruto enveloped his son in to a bone crushing hug. The young child wept in to his father's chest muttering apologies and Naruto 'shushed' him and kissed his forehead, caressing his red bangs and blonde locks. "It's okay Chibime, it's okay, you're safe now. It's all right. We'll get through this".

"Ha" a voice at the door exclaimed. Naruto turned to see who it was only for his eyes to enlarge in fear and shock. There in the doorway was Kib Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Shizune, Sai and Sasuke Uchiha. It had been Sasuke and Kiba who had laughed. "Never had you for the father-type Uzumaki?" Kiba snorted loudly. Naruto snarled dangerously at the Dog ninja.

"What do you want with us Bastard mutt-brain?" he insulted. "What you call me?" Kiba demanded. "Oh you want me to repeat myself? I said "What do you want with us Bastard Mutt-Brain?". Assuming you actually have one?". Sasuke stepped in between the two feral ninja's. "Calm down Inuzuka, Dobe".

"Can it Duck-Butt head" Naruto called Sasuke. You could have heared a pin drop in that room had Chibinaru not been snickering. "Tou-san it may be true but it's still rude ya know" he said to his father who smiled at him yet scowled at everything else. Kiba was inwardly startled by the scowl Naruto gave them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his sharingan activated.

"Naruto" Tenten began walking over to him and trying to ease the situation. "How are you...". She didn't get the chance to finish as Naruto stepped back. "Get lost Panda-Odango Atama". Time seemed to stop for the second time. Lee knew what was to come next and used his speed to restrain his wife.

"Why you little...let me go Lee! Let me at him! Let me at him!" Tenten struggled.

Naruto's eyes scanned the group and gave a malicious smirk as he formed some cruel thoughts in that head of his. "What is this a mini-reunion of the Rookie Nine and friends? Here we have;

Ink blot (Sai)

Bug-boy (Shino)

Panda-head (Tenten)

Dog-brain (Kiba)

Eyebrow freak with smaller eyebrows (Lee)

Closet Lesbian (Shizune)

Emo-King (Sasuke)

and Miss. Pearl eyes (Neji)".

Each member were either in shock at the insults or fumming at being insulted by Naruto. Chibinaru grinned evilly as his father gave insulting nicknames to each and everyone of the rooms occupants minus him, Naruto Snr., and Kyubi-P. "Hah, Tou-san, I think they're mad" the child said putting on his Puppy-Pout jutsu.

It was a jutsu which required one handsign. Chakra was sent to the facial area, it was sort of like a genjutsu and a ninjutsu as well. It decieved emotions, and gaze the victim a desire to hug and/or grope the user of the jutsu. It exploited the human sensation that reactes with cute things. It attracted different preferences for cute in everyone and caused them to become slaves to the users will.

"Aww, ain't he cute. Must have gotten that from his mother" Tenten said as she tried to hug Chibinaru. "Get away from my son you pedophile" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Tenten. "I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE RAMEN-BRAIN!". Chibinaru looked at Naruto confusingly letting his jutsu stop.

"Hey Tou-san what is she talking about? I thought you hated ramen like I do?". For the third time in the space of ten minutes the room froze. Jaws dropped and eyes buldged. Naruto sweatdropped before noticing something. They were all off guard and his weapons were right next to his bed. He pulled an arm around Chibinaru, who held on to Kyubi-P and some pocky and Naruto grabbed his weapons in his other hand. By the time anyone noticed, Naruto began to use flashstep. He disappeared in a blur.

"Damn it"

0000000000000000000

Outside in the street the father and son materialised. Naruto knelt down placing his hands on Chibinaru's shoulders. "Haku, we have to get out of here. I promise I'll explain everything when we get to Auntie Kyu-Kyu's farm..."

"And just who is Auntie Kyu-Kyu?" a famillier voice sounded from behind him. Naruto turned to see the woman he had once considered a grandmother. Tsunade Senju, the last original sannin, Godaime Hokage, student of the third Hokage, Grand-daughter of the first Hokage and great-neice to the second Hokage. The greatest healer in history and titled as the "Legendary Sucker" for her gambling habits, her bad luck and her more _Quiet _endevours.

"Hello Naruto" she said happily.

"Hello, you old crone faker!" he shot back in to her face. "Any reason why you decided to have me dragged back to this worm infested sespool?". Tsunade shivered with the tone the young man addressed her in and the language he used. Did Naruto even know what a sespool was? (I can't spell it right).

Tsunade looked back towards Naruto after her shudder and studied him closely. And she had to admit, if she were fourty years younger she would be after him like bees to flowers. In her opinion, he was HOT. His hair was even neat, it looked sort of good in that ponytail. His colour scheme seemed a bit off with his hair but red and black work well together. His whisker marks were even lighter, now looking nothing more than scars that were slowly healing.

"Naruto. Why don't we go to my office and we can talk about this?" She said the last part because people were starting to stare and point at Naruto. Whispers followed through the street as everyone wanted to know why the Hell Naruto Uzumaki was back in Konohagakure after ten long years in exile.

"No" he said defiantlly, his eyes burning with confusion and rage. "I want to know right here, right now, why you had over a dozen shinobi track me down, attack me and my son, and bring us back here even after I was banished from not only Konoha but from fire country. You looking for a reason to have me executed Crone? Incase you forgot I'm not a Konoha shinobi any more so you can't order me around".

Tsunade clutched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. Naruto was proving to be more of a headache inducer now than when he was fifteen. Was he making up for lost time? Or was he just doing this to piss her off? It was either one or the other and Tsunade would say it was the later option. "Naruto just calm down and we'll talk in my office. Now come with me...".

"Bite me Crone" he told her forcibly.

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked a tick mark growing from her forehead. She poised her hand for a punch. Naruto however just smirked. "Ah, ah, ah, Tsunade. Hasn't Pinky told you yet of how I can use your little trick now? It won't work. I can hit back with more force than you aswell".

Tsunade grew suspiscious of that. "How the hell can you of all people do my technique. You have the crapest chakra control in history?"

Naruto smirked. "A little bonus of no longer being the holder of the Kyuubi no kitsune".

The street stopped dead. Eyes widened and hearts skipped the odd beats. The ninja in the vacinity tensed and the civillians grew terrified. Tsunade began to shake at Naruto's cocky eyebrow and stare. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked terrified at what Naruto told her.

The blonde began to inspect his nails with his other arm crossed across his chest. "Oh nothing, 'cept the seal had a timer on it with a option. After eighteen years foxy has a choice. Get a new body in a clone jutsu, with a vast cut in it's powers and it's rank as a demon, putting it at jounin, maybe sannin level, or stay curled up in my gut for the rest of eternity. Naturally Kyubi chose freedom. Has a nice little farm in the country, couple of pigs, a handfull of cow, a herd of horses, all maintained by the money I win in casinos across the continent. So Kyubi's living the life of a normal human. Granted a jutsu weilding, portal to hell making, sannin level normal human, but human."

People glance at eachother in fright. The Kyubi was loose once again, but in a human body "Oh and he has total loyalty to me and only me" Naruto quipped then as he began to inspect the nails on his other hand. "I really need to take better care of my nails, they're starting to get stubby. No more Taijuu Itsutsu Keta Rasengan's for a while, or I'll lose a good weapon" he said nonchalantly.

Kakashi and Sasuke, who had arrived moment's before stared in shock at the dobe. He had done all that to Chouji, Shikamaru and Sakura without Kyuubi? They shuddered at imagining what Naruto would be like with Kyuubi, there would be no force on earth that could stop him. It was probably dumb luck that Ino was able to stop him.

Tsunade began to gather her nerve again. It was the one trumph card they had hidden away. The weakness of Naruto they were to exploit even though they honestly were going to go through with it. They were going to tell him later on but Tsunade believed it would be now or never. "Well, Naruto you wanted your answers. We of the hidden Leaf Village, Konohagakure no Sato, of the honourable fire country are appointing you as Rokudaime Hokage!".

This was it, Tsunade was giddy, She could just imagining him saying, "Yahoo, I'm gonna be Hokage, see I told ya" it would be great. However what she had forgotten to expect was what he said right then and there infront of the whole street full of shinobi and civillians.

"Over Konoha's dead body!"

Again, hearts froze and stopped.

Anyone who knew Naruto from when he was a kid knew that he would constantly proclaim that he was going to become Hokage. Hokage this, Hokage that, they were sure he would be over the moon about this. But for him to say "Over Konoha's dead body!"? Well that did come as a shock. Tsunade could have sworn someone lost conscienceness back in the crowd. Possibley even several people.

"NANI!?" nearly every one exclaimed after a moment of silence.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay, well that's a wrap. Chapter three is offically over and chapter four is on it's way. **

**Next time: The Labours of Naruto! The Challenge for Hokage"**

**Profile time:**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 25

Nicknames: Pinky, Billboardbrow

Name in Japanese: 春野 (Haruno) サクラ/さくら/ 桜 (Sakura)

Favourite food: Dango

Family: Mother, Father, Siblings

Alligence: Leaf village, Konoha 12

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, Sebon

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Green

Bio:

Sakura is supposed to act as an ancor in this story as well as an emotional punchbag for Naruto. She feels the brute force of his emotions and Naruto is clearly using his emotions on her. However she isn't used as much as Sasuke, the most brutal material is used on him. This story has a sub plot of Sakura coming to terms with the fact that Naruto harbours bitter hatred for her and her home and trying to mend the broken brides in their relationship. Sakura is hurting inside because of Naruto's lack of compassion towards her and the Konoha 12.

Profile:

Sakura was the oldest and only girl of four children. She was the only ninja until her youngest brother joined. Sakura is the former kunoichi for Team 7 and Team Kakashi. Sakura once loved Sasuke Uchiha, but her affections drifted towards Naruto after the Uchiha's betrayl. Sakura became the second apprentice to Tsunade and in the last decade become a forbidable Kunoichi. She is the new Slug sannin and is part of the Naruto Retreival mission. She is also oblivious to Sasuke's affections to her.


	4. Interogations and challanges

Several people had been admitted to the hospital. They were all older civillians and shinobi who had known Naruto for years before his banishment. Each seemed to have suffered a small heart attack and were all in severe cases of shock. The reason: Naruto Uzumaki, the loudmouth, knuckleheaded, unpredictable, Here-I-Am-Kill-Me-Orange wearing, ramen devouring Hokage-To-Be...had refused the position of Hokage.

Not long after this delcaration in the middle of a street, ANBU had shown up and many had asked the Konoha Twelve if they had brought back the right Naruto. It was confirmed that he was the real Naruto, but one of the bigger shockers was the revelation that he was no longer the vessel for the nine tailed fox, the bijuu which had killed so many people was free inside a human body. That was what scared people.

The council were in a meeting right now to discuss this latest development.

"If he no longer has the Kyubi then he is usless" some nameless villager demanded the attention of the others residing in the council chambers within the Hokage tower.

"Useless is he?" Hiashi asked the villager. "Then please explain to us how you believe that three of our top jounin were severly beaten to a pulp and one was ripped apart by a sword technique? Or did they do that to themselves? Think about this. If news got out about Naruto being able to do something like this without so much as breaking a sweat then imagine how well it would look in our records and to the other hidden villages. Naruto Uzumaki is the hero of several villages, Suna, Nami, Hoshi, Taki, Tsuki, Oni, not to mention the land of birds. If they found out Naruto returned to us then they'll jump to our side in an instant".

Tsunade decided she needed to rain on this parade of thought. "Yes, but imagine if Naruto declares himself hostile to us. The other villages will turn against us and Iwa, Kumo, Kusa and Oto will be on our backs in minutes. Not to mention they'll try to get him on to their side".

"Iwa will demand they have nothing to do with him unless execute him. We already spread the news that he was the Yondaime's son, Minato's one and only kid. Once that reached Iwa they'll be hear sooner than you can say "Minato Namikaze'" Ino agreed. Being the daughter of the head Yamanaka, Ino was next in line and as such was on the council. Chouza and Shikaku were there as Shikamaru and Chouji were in no shape to attend a council meeting.

"Shizune how is Chouji's condition?" Chouza asked the faithful medic nin. The black haired belle smiled. "After talking with Naruto, they way the jutsu works is sort of an anger management jutsu. It hurts the user but puts them in to a coma so they do not feel pain" she grimanced at this. "Anyway, once Chouji is all healed up, it's will be as if nothing happened. The cuts are designed to slowly repair themselves. He didn't really want to hurt Chouji at all. They Jutsu was apparently created by Isaribi when she was going through her periods and pregnancy and Naruto got on her badside. He knows how it feels, apparently you jst go numb. It's also good for tricking your enemies to believing their comrad is dead so you can take him for interrigation".

"And he just told you that?"

"No, Chibinaru did. Naruto denied that he even used that jutsu on purpose and was supposed to use a more lethal one. The child is very good at healing jutsu".

"Where is he now?"

"Yelling at the doctors for using herbs and jutsu that 'slowly' heal patients. He has so many herbal techniques and jutsu's to do with healing I wouldn't have thought that he was Naruto's child. He's even politer than Naruto".

"Must have been his mother's influence"

"Must have been"

"This is even more proof that the child should stay here and be put with a different family. The skills the child knows and the potential. With us to mold him he could become our greatest weapon" another villager announced. "I say we take the child from it's father, kill the man and go after the demon incarnate and use the child in the war" his friend said.

Shikaku rolled his eyes. "Oh sure lets do that. How 'bout we just pop over to your home's right now. I believe you have a two year old daughter don't ya? Let's put her in to our seduction interogation unit for the war. Then we'll keep her under lock and key". The ninja could not help but try to hide their laughter from his sarcasm. "Or better yet lets just put her on the front lines".

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Then Chibinaru will have no part in our war. Nor will he be our weapon. Are you channelling Danzo, I though we were finally done with him. I'm suprised Hell hasn't spat him back out yet, along with Orochimaru" Chouza quipped.

"Okay that's enough. This council was called so I may run my plan by you. It's how we're going to get Naruto to stay with us and become our Hokage. From evidence provided over the years, and his recent strength and skill against enemies..." Hiashi cut in by here. "But they were not enemies!". Tsunade shook her blonde head. "To Naruto they were. Now we all know Naruto is most suited for the job with his skills and fear factor. But he won't stay. This is my plan...".

000000000000000000000000000000

"When I get out of these I am going to castrate you all with a spoon!" Naruto threatened as he struggled against his binds. Ink wraps, wooden bonds, chains, snakes, kikai bugs, ropes and seals. "I swear to you all, you'll all be begging me to rip out your inards. Let me go!".

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the threats given to him and his fellow ninja's. Yamato looked nervous as he stood next to Sai, both afraid that Naruto would go through with his promise. "Let me free". Sasuke growled animalistically. "Shut up Dobe". Kiba snickered on the other side of the room next to Shino. "Hey, hey Naruto, you should calm down. How's about we get you some ramen?"

"Try and you'll be needing to be fed through a rubber tube for years to come Dog-butt!" Naruto retaliated.

Kakashi kept giving Naruto appraising looks. Gai and Lee stood across from him and tried to cheer up Naruto. "Hey, Hey Naruto-kun, your flames of youth are impressive, but they still are dim in your unyouthful approach to life". Gai shouted in Naruto's face. Lee followed asuit. "Hai, Naruto-kun. Your unyouthfulness is being forced on to an impretionable pinacle of youth. Young Chibinaru is probably suffering from your unyouthful tendicies!".

"If you two don't cut that crap out I will be sure to castrate the pair of you then use the Waters of Age to kill your Flames of Youth!" the blonde man threatened. "Don't tell me how to raise my kids. What you've done to Lee, Gai, is nothing short of child abuse!".

"Naruto that is most un-youthfull".

"That's It! Lee I'm castrating you first!"

At that moment Sakura walked in to the holding room where they were currently containing Naruto. She had heared the last part and giggled. "Naruto" she said happily. "Hn, you say something Pinky?". Now the old Sakura would have exploaded in a fit of rage and smacked Naruto across the face with one of her super punches. The new Sakura simply winced and walked forward to Naruto holding a tray of food. "Don't talk to her like that!" Sasuke ordered Naruto with anger in his voice.

"No, it's okay, Sasuke. It's fine. Here Naruto I brought you some tea. It has milk so I hope you like it" she said lifting the cup up and offering it to him. Begrudgingly Naruto accepted it. "This better not have any truth serum in it Haruno, or I'll make sure you pay for it" he warned before sipping the tea. Sakura continued to tilt it in to Naruto's mouth, like a mother giving her teething baby milk.

Sasuke glared at the scene before the door next to him opened up wide and all the way, effectively squashing and trapping Sasuke behind the back of the door. "Tou-san!" Chibinaru exclaimed. Thankfully Sakura had known he was coming and had taken the cup away from Naruto's mouth before any damage could be done. The little tyke became a blur of black, red and blonde which collided with Naruto's donfined form. "Haku! Are you alright?" Naruto asked his son.

The little boy nodded. "Hai, but this scary old bat keeps chasing me".

"Who you calling a scary old bat, you little brat?" a voice called out which made Naruto sweat uncontrolabley. He averted his eyes to the door to see the only thing on the same level of scariness as a pissed Tsunade. Anko Mitarashi, the purple haired special Jounin who had proctored the second stage of the chunin exams and who had accompanied Ino, Shino and Naruto to the land of the Sea where they met Isaribi.

"AHHH! DEMONIC SNAKE QUEEN!" Naruto exclaimed trying to edge his chair away from her. The purple haire jounin felt her eye twitch and she cracked her knuckles. "Uhh, what was that blondie?". Naruto continued to edge away from her feeling dangerously close to letting Haku become and orphan. "Oh nothing".

"Anko" a voice Naruto recognised from years ago but could not place the image or name called after the snake jounin. "Kaa-san!" another voice cried. Naruto's ears perked up, before he began to snicker. "You a mother? Who's the...Holy Crap, Iruka-sensei?". True Iruka had skidded in to the room holding a child under his arms. The child looked like a miniture Iruka, but with a pair of unruley brown bangs framming his face (at least Naruto thought it was a he). His eyes were like Anko's aswell but his skin was tanned like Iruka's. Add a scar across his nose, cut his bangs, give him contacts and you'd think Iruka shrunk in the wash.

Sasuke and Kiba grumbled under their breathe staring murderously at Naruto. "Sure you use his name but to us you just through insults. Thanks alot Naruto" Sasuke growled.

"Naruto?" the little guy under Iruka's arm asked his father. He crooked his neck up so it was pointing at Iruka's face. "_That_ Naruto, Tou-san?" the child asked. Iruka nodded and within seconds the child was gone, only to be found having pushed Haku in to Sakura's arms and hugging the trapped Naruto. "Onni-chan!" he cried imbedding his little face as far in to Naruto's chest as he could.

A few minutes of silence before...

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, who the hell is this little gaki?" Naruto asked. Iruka and Anko sweatdropped as the child began to bounce on Naruto's lap. "Hey, hey, don't cha know, Aniki? I'm your otouto". Naruto froze looking down at the little child with weary eyes. "Uh, you are?". The child nodded enthusiastically. "Hai. We even have the same name. Naruto. You're Naruto Uzumaki and I'm Naruto Umino".

"Get away from my tou-san, bastard" Haku cried from Sakura's arms,

"Chibinaru" Sakura scolded.

"Haku, what have I told you about swearing?" Naruto asked his son raising an accusing eyebrow to the five year old in the pink haired woman's arms. The child gave off a large foxy grin, complete with shut eyes, before exclaiming.

"Swear like a sailor and kick the crap out of anyone who tells you off"

"That's my boy"

Anko gave Iruka a grin before attaching herself to his arm. "Ya know, I like his parenting methods" she whispered before Iruka began to blanche. Great, now Anko was going to teach their Naruto that and the village will never hear the end of it. "So what should you do Haku?" Naruto asked a malichious glint in his eyes. The small child grinned before elbowing Sakura in the side. It was a sharp jab which caused the med-nin to gasp out in pain. "Ah" she exclaime letting go of Chibinaru who lept up on to his fathers lap trying to strangle the third Naruto. "Leave my tou-san alone".

"He's my aniki"

"Well, he's my tou-san"

"aniki"

"Tou-san"

"ANIKI"

"TOU-SAN"

"Ya know" Naruto interuppted. "I had a dream like this once, only instead of two little brats with the same name as me, they were teo gorgeous hot women. They were fighting over me and who was going to feed me pocky. Ahhhhh, sweet, sweet, pocky". Suddenly Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Will someone get me some damn pocky I'm starving in this hole!".

Just then Tsunade decided to make her appearance. "Well I see we're getting along alright." she stated as she walked up to Naruto's chair. "I don't know if you consider me threatning to castrate most of them with a spoon 'Getting along' Tsunade-_sama"_ he drawled the -_sama _out as if it were something disguting you needed to spit out.

The kunoichi flinched at her adoptive grand-son's words. Where was the ray of sunshine now when they most needed him. Buried under bitterness, hatred and pain. Tsunade stood infron of the chair with her arm stretched out. Naruto looked in to her eyes, just before she flicked him on the forehead sending him flying back in to the wall behind him.

"gah" he cried as he went flying.

Tsunade smirked and advanced on the man who was now bleeding from his forehead. The young man growled at her as the other occupants of the room tensed afraid of what Tsunade was going to do to the poor kid. When she reached Naruto she drapped her arms around him and pulled him in to a bone crushing hug. "It is so good to see you again Naru-chan" she said as Naruto's face turned blue.

The others snickered at his reaction. "Can't-BREATH!" he wheezed as Tsunade continued to strangle him with her arms.

When she was finally done manhandling the blonde she stood over him. "Naruto-kun I have a proposition for you". Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What kind of proposition?" the asked acusingly.

Tsunade broke out in to a grin. "Well, since you had me return to the village on a bet, I decided to return the favour". Naruto remained silent for a minuted before bursting out in to laughter.

"Wahhhaaa! You bet me? Tsunade I've been winning bets and ransacking casino's for the better half of a decade. With my Good Luck and you're crap luck I'm sure to win the bet".

Tsunade waited until he was finished. "The bet is that the Konoha 12 and others will fight and defeat you in a no holds match. One on One. You will fight and defeat each of our ninja from the weakest to the strongest. You may have as many weapons as you like but remember that there is to be no killing, no maiming and no permentant injuries. You must win each match to move on to the next, however should you at least one of your matches you will automatically be considered a ninja of Konoha once more. Probably chunin, jounin if we can squeeze it."

Naruto turned slowly towards Sakura. "Hey, Pinky. Did Hag's brain, small as it may be, finally discover it was being watsed and go in to her boobs? I mean there's more room down there it's like a retirement home". He was met by a punch to the face by Tsunade who began to seethe at the ungrateful attitude shown towards her. "How dare you you brat!".

"Easy, I think it, then I think to myself, I dare you, then I say it. That's how I dare myself" Naruto replied cockily.

Tsunade grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled his face to meet hers. "Do you have any idea how much time and effort we've put in to finding you?". Naruto lifted up his eyebrow and replied. "About a month and you over exerted yourselves to find me". It took all of Tsunade's moral strength not to punch the man now.

"Ungrateful little brat. We've been searching for you, we even promised to fufil your life long dream, and what do you do? Throw it back in our faces, and treat us like shit. We love you Naruto. Why are you treating us like we're sub-human?" she begged him to answer. Naruto then did something rather bold and daring, and also disgusting.

He spat in Tsunade's face.

The others froze in shock and outrage.

"When I look in your eyes" Naruto spoke with a voice that seemed to be the actuall incarnation of hatred and disgust. "I don't see love. I don't see regret. All I see are a couple of pathetic bugs, who turned their backs on me. Remember when I was first banished Tsunade? You and all the others" here he moved his head to indicate the other ninja.

"You all gladly turned your backs, literally. That walk of shame I did out of the village, where not even one of you _**DARED **_to turn to meet my eye and tell me how much you would miss me. You didn't even flinch when you noticed that ANBU hit me across the face. Or did you forget that?".

Naruto stood up, still strapped to the chair, his face burned in to a scowl. "Ofcourse you did. I wasn't important. I wasn't worth a damn in your eyes. NONE OF YOU!". The others recoiled. It was at that moment that they truely realised.

Their Naruto was dead.

And it was all their fault.

00000000000000000000000

Tsunade walked in to her office later that evening like a dead woman walking. She looked like a zombie to those who had seen her on the street. She looked broken. They could all tell. Something must have happened with that ex-jinchuriki. No one notice the small trickle of water that ran down her cheeks.

Once she reached the office she was greeted by the council and Shizune.

The council consisted of high ranking ninja, the Clan heads, the two advisors of the Hokage, the Hokage themselves, and a small group of civillians. The Hokage ran the ninja, the advisors gave her advice in running the wellfare of her ninja's such as the ninja supplies, the high ranking ninja were there in time of war to help the Hokage find weaknesses in enemies and to strengthen their army, the Clan heads represented their clans and ran the clan business, civillian and ninja within the jurisdiction of the Hokage and the civillian council, who ran the economical needs for the villagers, sorted out orphan's allowences, organised events and worked under the hokage.

They were all sat around the office, each with a glass of wine in their hands, curtesy of a civillian member of the council. The clan heads, the high ranking ninja, the advisors and a couple of civillians looked disgusted, whilst some of the civillians looked rather tipsy. "Oi, oi. Hokage-sama. Did you convince him? Will he fight?".

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed. "Is that saliva on your face. What happened and...are you crying?" the Hokage's assistant asked her master.

The other council members surrounded the blonde hokage as she fell to her knees. It was then that Tsunade broke. Tears streamed down her face and the genjutsu she always wore, faded, revealing to the council that something had gone wrong and they were not going anywhere with the plan.

**000000000000000000**

**Sorry it's short but I want to keep you all in suspense.**

**Note: Naruto's not gonna be Hokage. Well he might at the end but I'm not planning on doing that. The fic practically writes itself for me, I just have to write it down. **

**A tessen is an iron fan used in combat. Temari uses one large one, whilst Naruto uses two full iron fan which are much smaller. **

**Review as soon as you feel like it, I love reviews.**

**If you didn't like the spit thing then tell me and I go over and re-do it.**


	5. Check up, Oiroke and Forever Dobe

#

**Last time on 'Daddy's Rokudaime?':**

Tsunade holds a council meeting to decide what to do with Naruto and how to get him on to their side. Naruto is trapped and bond in a secret room underneath the Hokage monument. Here he meets Iruka and Anko again and discovers the third Naruto, Iruka and Anko's fove year old son. Tsunade joins up with Naruto in his cell where she offers him a fight with each of the Konoha 12 and friends, should he win all matches, he walks free, but if he loses just one he returns to Konoha as a ninja, forever. Naruto spits in Tsunade's face and announces his hatred for them all. Tsunade leaves and breaks down infront of the Konoha council.

000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5: Check up, Oiroke and Dobe!**

A week after the confrontation between Naruto and Tsunade found the blonde man having a check up in a hospital, done personally by the assistant of the woman he had spat in the face of. Shizune kept giving Naruto nervous glances, afraid of what he would do to her. She had never been afraid of Naruto, she didn't fear what he could do physically and mentally back when he was younger, but now she was afraid of what he was capable of.

Tsunade had cried herself to sleep everynight for the past week, and even then it was only about an hour's sleep, then she went back to crying. Shizune had never seen her mentor so destroyed before. It scared her that Naruto could do that by simply spitting on her face and staring her straight in the eye and telling her what he hated about all of Konoha.

The woman had enough to deal with right now. The war with Stone, Cloud, Grass and Sound was drawing closer, and she ahd to bring in all of the allied villages for a conferance begging them to help her. Daimyos Yukie Fujikaze, Michiru Tsukino and his son, Hikaru, and Toki of the lands of Snow and Birds respectfully were also in attendance. Tsunade had thought that them being good friends of Naruto could help convince him to return.

The Kazekage, Leader of Tokigakure, the Namikage, the Hoshikage, The leaders of Demon country and the various council members from those foreign lands would also be joining. The Daimyo of fire would also be coming. Tsunade had also tried to bring forth the Mizukage, but with little to no results.

Shizune looked over Naruto's charts and glanced up as the young man held his sleeping son on his lap. Shizune also took notice ofhis chest area which caused her to go as red as a tomato. He wasn't overly muscular, his chest looked like a teenagers or young man's who worked on a sports team. She tried to hide her blush with her clipboard but she could tell that Naruto knew she was blushing.

"Well Naruto, your vital signs are great, your body is in amazing physical condition, you have no illnesses, your eyesight is perfect, the only problem is your sugar levals. They're far to high. You should cut down. According to this you're much healthier than when you lived here ten years ago" the dark haired woman told her patient.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's no suprise. I haven't eaten all the crap you lot tried shoving down my throat". He then seemed to swell up with pride. "And besides, Me and Isaribi did have our own resteraunt once, we had to be healthy, especially when Haku was coming along". Shizune smiled at him.

"He looks so much like you. Cute".

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his ex-adoptive older sister's thoughts about him. "You're not trying to butter me up are you?" he asked untrustingly. Shizune swiftly shook her head to either side of her neck. "No, no Naruto-kun. Just stating the obvious. The two of you are cute, especially together".

Naruto seemed to extert an extra layer of cockiness and confidence un to his aura. "Why thank you Shizune. By the way..." Naruto grinned "...did you finally come out as a lesbian?". Shizune turned bright red. "I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" Shizune exclaimed fighting the urge to smack Naruto across the head.

"I should hope not" a new, yet famillier voice sounded from the other side of the door. The two turned their heads to see Kakashi Hatake, his hand entangled by a seven year old boy with gravity-defying black hair and onyx eyes. A face mask was messily under his chin and ran around his neck. He had a bored expression on his face, but his eyes seemed annoyed at the book in Kakashi's hand.

"She is my wife, after all" Kakashi noted to Naruto who's eyes bulged out at that revelation. Kakashi + Shizune actually seemed impossible. They barely had any contact with each other when he had been here ten years ago. "Tou-san, put down that book or I will tell Kaa-chan 'bout your mffphff" he didn't finish as Kakashi drapped a hand over his mouth, clearly not wanting his wife to know about his secret something.

"You guys are weird" a small voice quipped. The adults and child turned to see Haku gone from his father's arms and playing a game of poker with Kyuubi-P. "I raise the stakes" the child said returning to the game. Shizune and Kakashi sweatdropped as they witnessed the child playing poker with the mechanised soccer ball. "Yeah, I win again!" Haku exclaimed. "Kyuubi-P you suck at gambling and card games!".

Naruto smiled as the cards were inserted in to Kyubi-P. The mouth opened up and Haku just fed them to Kyubi-P. It was an infinite storage chest of toys, games, booze and pocky in there. Naruto knew that much, he remembered a certain incident where he was trapped in Kyubi-P for a week because he had eaten a whole suitcase worth of pocky.

"Hey, Obito" Kakashi spoke to his son. "Why don't you take Chibinaru out for a walk. You can go to the park. I hear there's a new ice cream stand there". Handing his son a wad of cash Kakashi ushered him and signaled Chibinaru out the door. The two complied leaving the adults alone. When they were gone Naruto turned to his old sensei with a harsh glare. "You better not be here to guilt trip me in to coming back Hatake, or so help me God..."

"Naruto" Kakashi began. "Chill".

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to come back if you don't want to. I think you're better off in the wilderness" Kakashi stated. "But you didn't have to spit in Tsunade's face. It may have proven a point but it was a little over the top, don't cha think?" Kakshi goaded. Shizune shifted nervously before speaking. "I'm going to go get some coffee. Kashi, Naru, you want any".

"Western tea. Milk, three sugars, please Shizune" Naruto said to her.

"Coffee, no suger, no milk" Kakashi told his wife.

"Fine but only two sugars for you Naruto. As of now you are on a sugar-free diet" Shizune warned with a violent tone in her normally sweet voice. She was out of the door before either man could realise she was missing. Naruto bowed his head before looking Kakashi in the eye again. "Will you stop looking at me with my shirt off. If you weren't married to Shizune I'd think you were perving on me".

"Just looking. You seem to have gotten fitter since you left. Must be the lack of ramen in your diet". They retreated in to silence before Kakashi spoke once again to his ex-pupil.

"I miss you" the silver haired jounin said to Naruto.

"You miss me? Or what you used to do to me?" Naruto added bitterly as he stared out of the window. "Did it give you some sort of thrill embarassing me and leaving me in the dust to train Sasuke. Or did you just feel good you were hurting the vessel of the nine tailed fox?".

Kakashi shook his head, "No. I miss the sunshine you brought in to our lives. Suicide levels after failed missions has risen in the last ten years. Apparently your pranks and attitude were the life and soul of a lot of people. Most are actually suprised and amazed that Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka have lasted this long without offing themselves". Naruto scowled before resting his chin against his chest.

"Who knew this village relied on stupid pranks to make themselves feel good about life. Pathetic". Kakashi seemed to get a few degrees colder at that moment. "It wasn't just the pranks Naruto".

"Oh really? What was it then? The beatings of a little kid who didn't know what the hell was going on. The jeering, the vicious glances, the stares, the pointing, the over priced items, the faulty goods, the out of date milk? Any of those ring a bell Kakashi?" Naruto was beginning to get hysterical. Kakashi saw this a mile off and lay a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It wasn't any of that stuff. It was hope".

"Hope?" Naruto scoffed as he sneered. "Hope of what? The death of the ultimate evil? The creature that ended the existance of countless shinobi. What hope Kakashi?".

"The hope of a better tomorrow".

Naruto snickered at his reply. "That is some messed up crap Kakashi. Not to mention corny".

Kakashi gripped Naruto's shoulder tighter. "No Naruto". He lowered his face to eye level with Naruto. "The hope that you can never give up, no matter what gets in your way. Hope that a dead last like you can defeat S-class ninja while still a genin. Hope that's always shining and always there no matter how much someone tries to snuff it out". Kakashi sounded desperate. "How long did it take you to write and reherse that?" Naruto asked boredly.

"It was written by Iruka in five minutes and it took me three hours to rehersh it even with the sharingan. How did you know someone wrote it and that I rehersed it?" The copycat ninja asked the blonde man. Naruto snickered before flicking Kakashi's nose. "You really need some acting lessons". Naruto returned to his seat before clicking his tonuge. "So, you and Shizune huh?".

"Odd, I know. But after you left I was sort of in a slump. I spent all day and night at the memorial stone, I felt I had failed my entire team. You, Sakura, Sasuke. I couldn't take it any more". Naruto entiretwined his fingers with eachother and put them under his chin. "So what did you do? Go on a binge?".

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask before looking down shamefully. "No. I tried to commit seppuku".

Naruto's head shot up and his eyes widened in shock. "You? Seppuku? Was my leaving that much of a disaster?". Kakashi sat crossed legged on one of the hospital beds. "No, it was terrible but it was the final push I needed to send me straight off a cliff. It was only a month later that Shizune found me hanging from the Hokage monument".

"You didn't"

"I did. Shizune cut me down with her sebons and caught me. She then proceeded to heal all my neck wounds, before pounding me, healing me, then repeating to process a couple of times". Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well she was Tsunade's apprentice. What do you expect. Granted I would have done the exact same thing".

"I have no doubt you would have. You wouldn't have a lil' godson if I had been left hanging".

"Wait what?" Naruto asked. "Godson?".

"Well, Obito for one, Naruto the third for another" Kakashi and Naruto shivered. Even Naruto was afraid of the prospect of three Naruto's whose pranking schemes were all on different wave lengths. Bad enough with shadow clones. "It was either you, Gai, or Sasuke. You do the math". Naruto nodded in seeing the logic in that. It was either the Green Beast of Youth or the Emo avenger. It made perfect sense, even thoguh he didn't know anything about it. "Then you were the first in line for Gaara's kid".

"Gaara got married? Who? When?"

"Oh just some girl called Matsuri or something. One of his old students. Goldish hair, spunky attitude, has an obsession with whips".

"Oh, Matsuri-chan. I remember her. Right before I left for my training trip I was on a mission with sand to get her back". Kakashi's eye looked up as if he were deep in thought. "Oh that mission. I remember that. I thought she was making eyes at you though. Anyway, the kid's a nightmare. Gaara's notice how the kid uses sand jutsu, and has been trying to get him to be a med nin".

"Gaara's son a med nin? I never thought I'd see the day".

"Yeah and that Rasensunagan is a beaut".

"Rasensunagan?"

"The Rasengan made out of sand. My bad. I used it infront of him. I swear the kid was an Uchiha in his past life. Broke down the rasengan training, mastered it and created an elemental version of it. But I don't think he would be able to beat you Mr. Rasengan on each digit".

"Oh. You heared 'bout that?"

"From the rasengan fan-club"

"I don't want to know".

When Shizune finally returne with the tea she found Kakashi and Naruto talking about Obito Hatake. The little guy was two years older than Haku and was already a chunin, but had yet to make his first kill and was on extended leave until he was twelve. "So you named him after your best friend? I think Gai started sobbing his eyes out when you told him that". Kakashi snorted. "Had I named him after him and let him know "Uncle Gai", I would probably try seppuku again, Shizune too probably. We're all dreading the day Tenten announces she's pregnent. Then we're building the Panic Rooms".

Shizune served them tea and began to fill in the paper work for Naruto's check up. "There's one thing still bugging me" Kakashi asked Naruto as the blonde sipped his tea. "Yeah, what's that?" Naruto asked his former sensei. "Why don't you hate me like the others? or Shizune?".

Shizune looked up from her work, wondering the same thing. Naruto sighed before swirling his tea. "Truth is I'm still pissed at all of you. But since Shizune has sebon and you have raikiri I am at your mercy considering we're in a a hospital room and I do better at long ranged attacks. Were we not in this predicament I would probably be talking to you like scum. That and I'm curious to how Konoha is these days".

The two jounin sweatdropped anime style at Naruto's explaination. He was just in bad conditions to be dealing with their tempers. That did nothing to boost their confidence that Naruto was actually starting to like them again.

00000000000000000000000

Haku grunted as Obito and the other Naruto dog piled him. "Get off Umino. Hatake. You weigh alot. Get off now". Chibinaru scowled. Haku's warning went un heeded until he began another of his techniques. "Rasen-Usagi!" he called out. A white rasengan formed in his palm with a spiraling tail. "Run magots, run" Haku threatened. The other two jumped off him and steeped back a couple of paces.

The white rasengan stopped after a while showing...a bunny's face. The ears were sharp, but it was still cute. And deadly. "What the hell is that?"

"One of my Kawaii-ton jutsus" Haku told them striking a cute pose.

"Kawaii-ton?" the two other boys asked in unison.

"Cute Release jutsu" Haku said before going through more hand seals. "Watch. Kawaii-ton: Tiger suit!". A puff of smoke later and Haku was dressed in a cute tiger suit. His face was revealed but his nose was black and three lines were drawn acrso his face, obsuring his freckles and showing off a very cute kid an little early for Halloween.

"Look at that. Kawaii"

"Oh he's so cute"

"I wonder whose the daddy?"

"Or if he has a brother my age"

"You're twenty-six"

"So?"

Haku looked around to see himself the centre of attention for every woman in the park. The little guy blushed before forming his hands in to a handseal. "Stop looking at me! Oiroke no Jutsu. Version Pervy Woman!". Haku was replace by well, I'll leave that up to your imagination.

As soon as Naruto arrived with Kakashi on his heels they looked around to see female bodies strewn everywhere, rivers of blood pouring out of their noses and large puddles of blood scattered around the entire area. Kakashi took one look at the scene and stepped away from Naruto. "Thank god you don't have any more of those things" he said as Naruto smacked his forehead.

"Haku" he breathed.

Said child turned to see his father and broke out in to a face splitting grin. "Tou-san look! I caused mass mayhem and destruction. Can you teach me more of your jutsu now?". Naruto began to bang his head on the nearby swing set. "I should never bet against him. His luck is better than mine" Naruto said between hits. Kakashi looked to see Obito and Naru looking at Haku with stars for eyes. "That was cool" Obito exclaimed. Kakashi suddenly had a really bad feeling.

"Hey, Chibinaru-chan" Naru began as he ran up to the child. "Can you teach me how to do that?". Kakashi felt even more of a bad feeling crawling up his spine. With whatever jutsu Chibinaru just preformed, Kakashi was sure it would be the end of Konoha as he knew it. "Teach us how to do that. What did you call it? Oiroke no jutsu: Version Pervy Woman?" Naru asked hanging on to Chibinaru's arm.

Kakashi froze in fear. If Shizune heared that Obito wanted to know a Pervy jutsu then she would not hurt her precious little boy. No. It would be his perverted father who would pay the ultimate price. No sex for numerous years, not even on special occasions, the Icha Icha paradise set would be burnt for a bonfire, and Obito could be witness to his father's checking in to the witness protection programme to get away from his psycho wife.

The three boys laughed that the expressions of the faces of Kakashi and Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto's attitude could be discribed as murderous.

He had just been informed that the village would not allow him to leave unless he fought and won all of the fights Tsunade had planned for him. Shizune cowered under his gaze as he glared murderously. The dark haired woman had just been in a council meeting and was to inform Naruto of this development. When she exclaimed this Naruto erupted and demanded to know why he was being kept here when he wasn't even a Konoha ninja.

The explaination that his Ninja lisence had been invoked caused a one man riot. Naruto tore through the council chambers threatening all of the members of the council to let him go. It was Hiashi Hyuga who managed to push in to the yelling and explain to the once hyperactive ninja that the only way he would be allowed to leave was for him to fight and win all of his fights with the Konoha 12 nin and the other challengers that Tsunade had arranged to go up against him. The Hyuga head narrowly missed death by wind jutsu when Haku managed to calm his father down.

The child had been an instant favourite with the council and ninja of Konoha. He was exactlly like Naruto used to be, only with his charm more powerful and his use in Kawaiiton jutsu made him far more likeable that Naruto could ever hope to be to anyone. The council were extremely thankful that Haku was there to calm down the living maelstorm before he tore through some of the members of the council.

"Tou-san. What's the big deal?" Haku had asked his father. "All you have to do is kick these guys asses and we can go. You can bet 'em. Auntie Kyu Kyu wouldn't let us be kept here anyway. You have to pay for his living. The freeloader would get mad if you didn't send your gambling money every week for him. He'd kill you if you lost, then he'd take us out of the village anyway. So fight 'em. I know you'll win, so what's the problem?"

"It's the princaple of the matter" Naruto fummed. "I don't want to play by their rules. I stopped doing that the second I left this village ten years ago". He turned to the council members, his eyes burning with rage. "If I do this, It'd be like I was their lapdog again. I want freedom from this crap heap".

It was a good thing that none of the council members spoke up at that moment. Shizune sat in the hokage chair glancing nervously at the occupants of the room. Tsunade had refused to leave her room, so her assistant took on the duties of her master until further notice. Shizune finally spoke up by appealing to Naruto's fatherly nature. "Chibinaru-kun is right Naruto-san" she said trying to use the right honourifics to sweet-talk him. "Besides, why not fight. And if you lose it'd be a good thing for Chibinaru".

Naruto's ears perked up and his eyes narrowed. "What crap you selling?" he asked the black haired woman who shivered under his gaze. "Well Naruto, Chibinaru needs alot more stability in his life. Going from one place to another and never stopping long enough to make friends is bad for a child at his age." It was, however, Chibinaru who spoke up. "I make friends all the time. Their my penfriends. There's uncle Ranmaru, Uncle Inari, Auntie Shion, Hitomi-chan, Megumi-chan, Haruka-kun, Mamo-kun, Yuu-kun, Yugi-chan, Auntie Nuriko and all my other penfriends".

_'Well that was a bust'_ the council members all thought in unison. "What about his schooling?" Koharu asked looking genuinly concerned. "Tou-san teaches me. I know how to make clothes, fish, read and write, use a kunai, make seals, do handseals, throw sebon, use a tessen, fight with a katana, and tons of other stuff. And before Kaa-san went to meet uncle Haku and all the others up in heaven with Kami-sama she taught me how to cook, fight, swim, use my water chakra and she let me sign her summoning contract".

The contents of that speech caused some of the council members to began to look at Haku like he was already a chunin. Those skills would be highly appreciated by many ninja's who worked in those feilds. Lil' Haku was a Jack of all trades but a mster of few, or maybe a master of all by the time he was sixteen in eleven years time. But it was the last part that got some of the council members curious. Chibinaru had signed a summoning contract with something other than his father's toad summonings.

Questions circled in the council member's minds. What animal could Haku summon? Where did Isaribi get the summoning contract? Which level could Haku summon up to already? Since when could Isaribi summon? And one of the most impotant questions circalted in the council members minds. Why didn't Haku have the fabled Toad summoning contract that his father, the yondaime hokage, and Jiraiya of the sannin all posses?

"Chibinar-kun" Shizune spoked "Why do you not have your father's summoning contract?" she asked. Naruto looked at her as if she had two heads. "Since when do I have a summoning contract?". The others in the room other than Haku fell over anime style.

"Tou-san you never told me you had a summoning contract!" the child berated his father. ""Why didn't you tell me? Which animal is it?".

Naruto screwed his face up in to an expression to show that he was thinking. Suddenly a light blub went off in his head an he opened his eyes. "Oh yeah that summoning contract, the one for...uh-oh" he said as he began to shake. "Now this is irony" he stated before laughing nervously. "Well this is a tad problematic" he said in a southern accent.

"Ne, ne. Tou-san! What animal can you summon?"

"Oh nothing special" Naruto said nervously.

Hiashi Hyuuga growled in anger. "You call the summoning contract of To-" he found his mouth covered by Naruto's hand. "DON'T SAY THE T-WORD!" he exclaimed looking at Haku fearfully. The child just looked confused at his father's actions. Did he not want to tell him what he could summon. "Tou-san! What is it?" the child demanded. Naruto looked at the council members in the room begging them not to tell the child his summons with his eyes. Hiashi mumbled under Naruto's hand.

The other members of the council turned to look at Hiashi, whose Byakugan gained a malichious tint. Naruto removed his hands before Hiashi spoke. "Well, well, well. Looks like the ball is in our court now" he said darkly. All who caught the tone shivered. "I can't use this to make you stay. You're to proud for that but..." the others looked at him seemingly able to catch on to Hiashi's way of thinking. "...if you agree to participate in to challanges Tsunade-sama has organised for you, then none of us will tell Chibinaru-san what your summoning animal is, because for some reason or another you don't want him to know".

Naruto saw his folly and groaned. He had given the council exactly what they needed. Leverage. Haku's schooling was taken care of. He had friends. He had minor stability, but the one thing he did not have was knowledge of Naruto's summoning animal. It was the one thing Naruto really wanted under wraps. "Shit" the blonde said as he began to growl obsenities that would have made Tayuya blush like a school girl with a crush.

"Even after all this time, I am still a dobe" Naruto muttered. "Alright. If you all swear to my on the lives of your children and of the lives of your families not to tell Chibinaru about my summons, I will participate in this challange, for all the good it'll do you, smug bastards".

Shizune sighed as Naruto and Haku left the council chambers, which now held council members with families on the line and a way of securing that Naruto would fight the challanges. This was turning in to hard work. _'No wonder Tsunade-sama gets so drunk often. Like the Nara guy says, Troublesome' _Shizune thought as now she had an odd craving for sake.

0000000000000000000000000

**I do not make so many spelling mistakes. I have proof. I am british so some of the words are written in british spellings. Alot of words are different. The only words I occasionally mispell are the ones I can't spell, which isn't alot. **

**Anyways. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**No Naruto will not forgive Konoha. But he will work against it's enemies because of something tha will happen in chapter Nine let me give you a run down on whats to come. Minor spoilers if you will.**

**Chapter 6: Naruto discovers the dates of the fights, and wanders around Konoha meeting up with people. The reason why Naruto doesn't have ramen anymore is explained here.**

**Chapter 7: Naruto finds out that a conference is being held in Konoha between allied countries in the war. He meets some old friends**

**Chapter 8: Here the challenges begin. Most of the Konoha twelve and some of the sensei's fight here.**

**Chapter 9: Sasuke, Sakura and others fight Naruto. Something Horrible happends.**

**Chapter 10: Return of Kyubi and he and Naruto go on a private revenge matter.**

**More on that after the chapters are over. I will not reveal what the bad thing that happens, but let me assure you it is something bad but it does have a semi-happy ending. That's all I'm giving you. The list for who is to be Naruto's oppenents will be up next chapter.**

**By the way as I write this (22/07/08) I have:**

**22954 words in previous chapters**

**110 reviews**

**4 chapters**

**11325 hits**

**21 C2s**

**143 favs**

**175 alerts**

**And some one has finally reviewed on Frozen Wood about my contest. YAY!! Break out the fire works.**

**TTFN (Ta Ta 4 now)**

**Shodaime of SSDD (Same Shit Different Day)**


	6. Old friends and angry exdemons

**After looking over tha last chapter I agree I do make some dumb spelling mistakes. I mispelled four in the "Previously on Daddy's Rokudaime?". The programme I use is 'New Rich Text Document'. Mine doesn't have spell check. I know, jip right. **

**Anyway The story is really coming along. Thanks to all those people who gave positive reviews (nearly everyone gave me a good review for the last chapter). To all those who are fans of Frozen Wood, that is updated monthly now and Daddy's the Rokudaime? is updated whenever I feel like!.**

**Pairings:**

**Temari/Shikamaru**

**Ino/Sai**

**Lee/Tenten**

**Naruto/Isaribi (decesed)**

**Anko/Iruka**

**Shizune/Kakashi**

**Gaara/Matsuri**

**Children:**

**Naruto Haku "Chibinaru" Uzumaki**

**Obito Hatake**

**Naruto "Naru" Umino**

**Miso Sabaku**

**Please enjoy the show.**

**000000000000000000000**

**Previously on Daddy'd the Rokudaime?:**

Naruto caught up with Kakashi as Shizune had him in for a medical check up. Naruto discovers he has three god sons because of limited choices. Obito Hatake, Naruto Umino and the son of his fellow ex-jinchurikki. Chibinaru bonds with his "God-Siblings" whilst his father deals with Kakashi. Haku displays abilities with the oiroke no jutsu and is single handingly responsible for the bloodshed of about twenty women. The council discover Naruto has forgotten he can summon. When he remembers he begs them not to reveal it to Haku in exchange for participating in the tournement.

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6:**

Sakura Haruno found herself accompanying aone of the delegations who would be travelling to Konoha to go through war talks and agreements. Sakura found herself under the piercing eyes of the Godaime Kazekage as they approached the border between the land of fire and the land of wind. Accompanying the delegation of the kage, were his wife, Matsuri Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, a figure hidden under a sand coloured cloak (though Sakura did detect red hair when the wind blew in to the persons face), Suna Jounin Baki, and the Kazekage's son, Miso Sabaku, her number one fan.

The little boy was adorable. Long blood red hair that framed his sunkissed skin, delecate aquamarine eyes flared, divided by a cute cutton nose. His eyes were slightly dark rimmed, and he (unlike his father who had none) had whisker thin eyebrows above his eyes. Miso wored black shinobi sandles, a pair of cream white shinobi pants and a sandy coloured t-shirt with a cute image of a racoon stitched on the front. At his sides he held two genie-like bottle made out of sand, probably where he got his emergency supply.

Miso held on to Sakura's back, seeing as she was apparently the best person in the delegation to talk about medical ninjutsu. The child was obsessed with it, just as bad as he was obsessed with sandcastles, sand angels and having his own pet racoon. "Ne, ne, Sakura-san. Can you show me more healing jutsu? Would Hokage-sama teach me her Genisis rebirth technique?". Sakura looked pleadingly to Gaara and Matsuri both of who just innocently wistled on the wagon bound for Konoha.

"Sakura-san?" Miso began again. "Any news from Koni-wa?" he asked mis-pronouncing Konoha. "Did anything happen? Is there a new missing nin?".

Sakura sighed. "You sure are a persistant lil' guy. Just like your dad, only he did it silently and killed whatever he was persuing as soon as he could" she told him. Gaara smirked as Miso looked up at his father. "Sugoi" the small boy said as he turned to Sakura again. Sakura was beginning to get tied from walking with the child on her back. Kankuro smirked from his place as the wgon driver. "Getting a lil' much for you Haruno?" he asked snidely. The pink haired medic growled something which only Miso heared.

He turned to his father with a confused expression. "Tou-sama? What is a 'Bloody S.O.B. ennuch wannabe'?". Kankuro froze as Sakura turned to glare at both him and Miso. If the 'ennuch wannabe' was any clue, Kankuro decided he needed to guard his family jewels more carefully with the medic here.

Matsuri growled as Gaara remained impassive. Baki roared in laughter from where he stod at the side of the wagon. The robed figure remained silent as the grave, knowing of this woman's temperment from legends and rumours spreed throughout the elemental nations and wishing not to be on the receiving end of that.

Sakura growled. "Seriously. I wish you were more like Haku. Naruto got off easy when he had him" he murmered under her breathe. "Sakura-san? Who is Haku? and what do you mean by Naruto?".

"STOP LISTENING IN ON ME OR I'LL GIVE YOU FIRST HAND EXPERIENCE IN BEING AN ENNUCH, NEVER MIND YOU BEING FIVE YEARS OLD!" she screeched at the child, almost needing someone to hold her down before she castrate one of the people she was ment to be keeping safe. However Miso had been loud enough for Gaara to hear with his excellent hearing. The others were just laughing.

As they reached the shade of fire country Gaara ordered they rest. When Baki opposed this, a single glance from the Kazekage silenced him. If the kazekage wanted to rest, then the kazekage will rest, no opposition from any of his subbordinates. Kankuro and Baki settled down to a game of poker, whilst cloacked man went to search around the area in which they rested. Miso and his mother remained on the wagon as the sandy haired woman began to read a story to her little angel.

Gaara made his way to where Sakura sat. "What did you mean by Haku and Naruto?" he asked her dangerously. Sakura froze, but did not face him. "Oh nobody. Ya know Iruka's kid Naruto, and his friend Haku. Yeah, that's right". Gaara stat next to her. "I can tell you're lying. You ment Naruto Uzumaki didn't you? Who is Haku?" he asked. Sakura continued to just sit there with a medical book in her hands. "Kazkage-sama, this is not the time to be speaking of such things". She began to get up and leave but Gaara's sand grabbed her arm. Sakura remained silent but did nothing not wanting to alert the others.

"I'll ask this once and only once" he commanded dangerously "Do you know where Naruto Uzumaki is?". Sakura looked down shamefully. She was about to tell a foreigner about the secret they had been trying to keep under wraps. 'Well Gaara is the kage of an ally village maybe it'd be okay. So long as he doesn't tell Tsunde-sama I opened by big mouth'.

"Tsunade-sama wanted him back, the council to. We retrieved him, but he insists he hates us. He spat in Tsunade-sama's face" Gaara's eyes widened slightly and his pupils narrowed. "Haku is a nickname. A middle name infact. We call him Chibinaru not to confuse him with his father. Naruto is Chibinaru's father. Naruto's a daddy. Their both in Konoha currently. It was supposed to be kept secret. The allies were only to know once they were in Konoha's walls. We're trying to get Naruto to rejoin. But for him to leave he must fight and win all the fights Tsunade-sama has aranged for him".

Gaara's sand retreated and he stood up abruptly. "Matsuri, Kankuro, Baki, Aka-san, Miso. We leave for Konoha now" he ordered sand shunshin-ing on to the wagon once again as the cloaked figure returned and the others looked up with confusion. "Hurry up!" he ordered.

00000000000000

Currently Naruto was playing babysitter to Haku and his two new friends, sending death glares to any of the Konoha twelve who approached him, and sending silent warnings to women who pointed out that Haku looked cute for their own safety. It was difficult dealing with a five year old who could send you in to a coma should you even attempt to call him cute when he doesn't want you to comment.

Obito and Naru hadn't left Haku's side since they had all met a couple of days ago, except for dinner. In that time the young child had taught his two new friends how to use Oiroke no jutsu and two Kawaiiton jutsus. Naruto did nothing to stop him, figuring the village could do with a bit of chaos from the special Hentai jutsu.

Far from the quartet of oiroke users, stood a pale eyed kunoichi looking down at Naruto from one of the buildings. Next to her stod her cousin, Neji. Both had activated byakugans scanning and keeping an eye on the blonde rogue. "Naruto-kun looks good with his hair in a top knot" Hinata commented half heartedly. Neji repressed the urge to sigh. For ten years Hinata had begun making waves in the clan of Hyuga. First was the abollition of the cage bird seal, replacing it instead with a seal on the hand which could only be used by the head Hyuga and the person that held the seal. All members of the Hyuga were required to wear this, marking them as equals, and taking away the threat that the main branch family held over the cadet brach.

Secondly was the introduction of ninjutsu, genjutsu, medical training and weapons training in the Hyuga clan. Hinata had made a case that the lack of these and the sole reliance of the Jyuuken was making the clan weak. A quick demonstration where a couple of Jounin from the village beat the Hyuga's jyuuken. Needless to say the Jyuuken lost it's importance in the Hyuuga ranks as it became known only as the clans common taijutsu.

Next came that males could marry out of the family, on the grounds that it was only women who had the ability to pass on the Byakugan. It was usable by both genders but a male could not pass on the Byakugan. It was a women's duty to pass on the Byakugan. The women of the Hyuga clan were told that their husbands were to marry in to their clan so as not to lose the fabled bloodline.

Fourthly was the addition of a summoning contract introduced in to the clan and given only to those of any rank who showed unto the head of the clan the "strength of their will and the strength of their hearts" as Hinata put it. The summoning contracts was one with sharks, a little gift Hinata was able to wrangle out of Kisame before she took his sword in rage and rammed it right up his butt using Kakashi's legendary taijutsu technique, cutting the fish man in half down the middle and giving her the right to the sword, which now hung in the "Relic's Shrine" in the Hyuga compound.

Neji smiled at the irony. Hinata said that all this was done because Naruto was her encouragement and she wanted him to see her great achivements for the clan when she said he would return. Neji distinctly remembered Naruto saying that he would change the way the Hyuga was run for the better when he became Hokage. It was ironic that he did nothing but encourage someone to grow a backbone and change the clan themselves, so in an odd way, Naruto fufilled his promise to change their clan.

Now Hinata had reverted back the way when she was a young girl, and the stuttering returned whenever Naruto was around. As Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

The two Hyuga's had been asigned to keep an eye on Naruto incase he was attacked by any villagers wanting to get back at him for letting out Kyubi. From what Naruto had told Haku, and from what Neji lip read from that conversation, Kyubi himself was coming to Konoha to witness the fights. Neji couldn't wait to see what was going to happen when the demon fox arrived. Would it attack? Would it just walk right through? and who was the red head who looked like the yondaime who was currently strangling Naruto?

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed as she and Neji lept from their places on the roof. It took a total of five seconds before they saw that the red headed man was using a wrestling move on Naruto. Naruto lay on his stomach on the floor, the red head sitting on his back, pulling Naruto's right leg back, threatning to break it. Haku was watching laughing and pointing at his father.

"Say, your sorry!" the red head demanded.

"Kyu-ouch! Hery stop that-ow! Kyu, come on forgive me?" Naruto begged.

"Auntie Kyu Kyu. Leave tou-san alone" Haku told the person he called 'Auntie Kyu Kyu'. Neji and Hinata looked at each other with confused looks. Neji shrugged as the red head finally got off Naruto. "What have I told you about calling me that? Don't call me AUNTIE!".

"But you look so lady-like" Chibinaru quipped. 'Auntie Kyu Kyu lunged at chibinaru and would have hurt him had Naruto not grabbed him by the legs and began pulling him away from the child.

"Naruto" Neji called.

The three turned to look at Neji and Hinata. "What the hell is going on here? We thought you were being attacked. And who is this man?". The red head growled. "Can it kid. Can't you see we're having a family reunion? Beat it! Scram! Shoo!" he said brushing his hand away from himself as if brushing away crumbs. "Who the hell are you?" Neji demanded. It was then that Kakashi and Iruka showed up with Shizune and Anko right behind them. "Neji, who is this, and why was he attacking Naruto?" Kakashi asked pulling out a kunai.

"I was attacking him, because genius here got caught by you people. He's such an idiot. And does he evn bother to send me a message by mail or Kyubi-P? Noooo. I have to hurry on over to Konoha, leaving my precious farm in the hands of a party animal, all to save his sorry ass" the man shouted, "So excuse me if I can't attack my god-son's father".

Neji's face drew blank. "Your god-son's father? Wait you mean, Chibinaru is your god-son? How do you know the Uzumakis?" Neji demanded dropping in to a battle stance. The red head rolled his eyes. "People in this village want all the details, can I just give a cliffnotes version? Well tough shit anyway".

Hinata felt a famillier force around the red head. Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune and Anko also knew this feeling but couldn't place it, the memory of this aura was lost in the vaults of their (Perverted-Kakashi, Medicine full-Shizune, Schooling-Iruka, Psychotic-Anko) minds.

"I know Haku because I was there when he was born. He still has my chakra running through him. And I was there when Naruto was born. I also spent Eighteen Fing years sealed up inside that guys gut. The only good thing about it is that I got a good suply of ramen. Yes ladies and Gentlemen. I am the ex-king of demons, and ex-demon, Kyubi no Kitsune of the great Bijuu, now who are mostly extinct as pure demons, me especially!".

000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura collapsed on the sofa outside Tsunade's office as the Kazekage talked with the Hokage. She expected a tougne lashing from her master when this was over. Sakura winced as the door slammed open. Fortunately for her it was the door in to the reception office. There in the doorway stood Kakashi, Shizune, Iruka, Anko, Chibinaru, Naru, Obito, Naruto and a red haire man who looked strikingly like the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Sakura get the Hokage now" Kakashi said firmly and forcefully. The red head was bound up as Sakura looked at him. She couldn't help but blush at his handsome features. "Yo" the red head told her as Anko dragged him along by a rope made of a snake, a python to be exact.

Sakura banged on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in" her master called. Kakashi and the others pushed passed Sakura follwed by Naruto and the children. Sakura followed only to meet with the Kazekage, his wife, son, brother, sister, brother-in-law, ex-sensei, guard, Hiashi Hyuga, Homura, Koharu, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Ino and Sai, Chouza Akimichi and Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Ya know it's really getting cramped in here" Tsume commented.

"LEAVE AUNTIE KYU KYU ALONE YOU PSYCHO SNAKE BITCH!" Haku demanded ramming his small fists in to Anko's legs.

"DON'T CALL MY KAA-SAN A PSYCHO SNAKE BITCH!" Naru defended.

"SHE'S HURTING MY AUNTIE KYU KYU!"

"DAMN IT HAKU! IT'S UNCLE KYU KYU. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL. I KNOW IT'S NOT AS THICK AS YOUR FATHERS".

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR KYU"

"AHH, GO SCREW A POCKY STICK"

"DON'T SWEAR INFRONT OF CHILDREN!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Miso asked joining in. Everyone turned to look at the little child who's face broke out in to a cheeky grin. Naruto ans Kyubi looked down at Miso with curious eyes. "Oh shit it's Shukaku as a kid, only this time he has red hair. What happened Shukaku, get shrunk by messing with my stuff again?" Kyubi asked the child.

"Hey, I'm not Shukaku. I'm Miso!"

"Who's the kids parents? He thinks he's a ramen flavour?" Naruto asked around the room. "No my name is Miso. Who are you?" Miso demanded. Kyubi looked at Naruto and shrugged. "Hn, Haku looks has some resemblence to me when I was a kid so it's probably the same with the kid of the Shukaku's jinchurikki".

"Probably" Naruto agreed.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, well she didn't look at Naruto she kept her head down and her eyes under her forehead. She had not forgotten the look he had given her when he had spat in her face, the look of pure rage and anger. She doubted he would forgive her. But now was not the time.

"Kakashi why have you come in to my office with this man?" she asked.

"This is no man, Hokage-sama" Kakashi told her.

"Of course I am".

"If he isn't a man then is he a woman?"

"No a demon"

"What?"

"This man is the Kyubi no Kitsune".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"These people are very anti-social" Kyubi stated as he sat back to back with Naruto on a prison chair, both bond by chains and various other means of escape prevention. "No wonder Orochimaru wanted to get rid of these people. They were rivals in the art of anti-socialism". Beneth their feet was a drawn chakra supressor, the two men were growing tired with every ounce of chakra they tried to use.

"You're telling me. I don't even know why I'm tied up. And what's happening to Chibinaru?" Naruto asked Sasuke who stod guard over the duo. Sasuke sneered at Naruto and walked over to him. "You really are a dobe" the dark haired Uchiha gloated. "Putting a child in the care of a demon".

"Ex-demon, thank you very much" Kyubi quipped.

Sasuke ignored him or tried to anyway. "I wonder who will win our little battle next month Naruto-kun?"

"A MONTH? That scheming old bitch! When I get my hands on her I'll..."

"You'll what dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Kill her? Beat the hell out of her?". Sasuke took pleasure in goading Naruto to lose his cool. "When we have our battle, it'll be intresting to see who will be victorious". Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at the bastard who stood before him. "What do you mean shit-face?" the blonde asked. Naruto had to hand it to him, the Uchiha knew how to keep his cool.

Sasuke smirked and stepped away from Naruto. "Well, your furry little friend..."

"Who you calling furry little, duck-butt head?" Kyubi demanded struggling against his chains.

"...as I was saying, you no longer have his power to rely on any more Naruto. It's all just you. I want to know how strong you are now".

"You gonna rely on your hicky from the paedophile?" Naruto asked shooting a smirk at Sasuke. The dark haired Uchiha grinned before dropping to eye level. "I no longer have the curse seal any more dobe. Just like you no longer have the power of the king of bijuu. It's intresting about them actually. Ichibi through to shichibi were either returned to some of their containers, reviving them, or they were destroyed if there were no jinchurikki body waiting for them. Hachibi remains a jinchurikki, but Kyubi, the king of all bijuu is now a humble farmer, trapped in a clone. I must admit that blood clone jutsu you created is really suprising".

"How do you know what it's called?" Naruto demaded struggling against his bonds. Sasuke smirked. "Ino. Remember she was in your head. She learned about a couple of your jutsu. Fuuton: World Shaking, Fuuton: Boom Bubble, spiral twister, winds of protection, healing winds, Diamond storm, Kohenkyu, Fox leaf arrow head, Fox tail inferno, dragon wheel, spirit strike, amythest wind, rice cord madala, talismen sheild, Fox seal, kosengeki, touhakken, Bonhitsusen and the one you used against Chouji" Sasuke said ticking his fingers as he listed each one. "Interesting, Ino was very descriptive of these, but I can't copy them by just listening. And I still don't know the fabled rasengan. So I'll be having loads of fun at our battle, just don't forget any jutsu".

"Why did you waste time just listing my jutsus teme?" Naruto scowled. "Isn't it bad enough I'm in this hellhole you call a home, but you have to be all high and mighty by coming in to my personal space and pissing me off?".

Sasuke turned and threw a smirk at the two. "Have fun, the Kazekage and Hokage should be along any minute for you" he said.

The door closed and Kyubi screamed.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him" the red head cried. "He knew all about your jutsus. Kill that Ino girl when you fight her. Make her pay, that damn bitch. Doesn't she know better than to tell the Uchiha. Kid when you fight him take out those eyes of his. I forever regret giving my second vessel the Sharingan!".

It was true. Centuries ago the Kyubi had been trapped in a couple of vessels, giving each one a bloodline limit. Amoung them were the Sharingan, the Byakugan and the Dead bone pulse. Naruto had been his ninth jinchurikki, having killed all of his other vessels long after they had pro-created. He hated them all. The descendents of most of them to. Excpet for probably the Hyugas and Chibinaru.

Naruto growled.

"If Haku is hurt in any way, I'm going to pull an Itachi on a grand scale, and the village hidden in the leaves will be nothing more than a sentence in an old history book" Naruto exclaimed. Kyubi nodded, suddenly realisation dawned on him. "Naruto. Why haven't you used flash step to get out of here?" the red head asked. Naruto furrowed his brow deeply. He looked right in to Kyubi's eyes and said "I've been trying to but it's like I've suddenly become like Rock Lee. I can't use my chakra".

"You don't think they've put a seal on you?"

"If they had then someone has to be maintaining it and something must be hiding it. I can't use any of my jutsu. Not even my chakra control exercises. Walking on water was a flump, I could grasp the tree, my punches and strong enough, I don't even want to try walking on air. It's like I haven't even got any chakra".

Kyubi scowled. "This is bad. Do you think they intend to keep you here and use that seal to cause you to lose your fights so they'll have you in the palm of their hands".

"I don't think they put it one Haku. He can use his kawaii ton jutsu and the hentai jutsus with no problems. I think they didn't know he could use chakra".

The door opened as Naruto finished he turned to scowl but came face to face with his old friends and fellow jinchurikki. Gaara of the sand. Kazekage of Wind countries hidden shinobi village, Sunagakure no sato. Next to him stod his clocked guard and Tsunade. At his legs was a child clinging on to his legs. Naruto was given a minute before he got the wind knocked out of him by Chibinaru who had headbutted his stomach. "TOU-SAN. AUNTIE KYU KYU" the child cried.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?"

Haku simply dug his face in to his father's stomach. Already Naruto could feel the shirt getting damp from the child's tears. "Haku. Shhsshh" Naruto spoke. He planted his chin ontop of Haku's head as if he were hugging the child. He probably would be had he not been tied up. Kyubi rolled his eyes at the scene. "Someone please get me a barf bag" he said to the other four others in the room. "Hey, old hag, you got a barf bag I could use? This mushy stuff is putting me to an early grave".

Tsunade's features grew darker and she sneered at the red headed man. "You wish. I have half a mind to tie you up in the middle of the square right now and let the villagers have their way with you" she said maliciously. Kyubi narrowed his eyes at her as she walked up face to face with the prisoner. "Demon" she called him.

Kyubi snorted. "Tsu-babe, I haven't been a demon in nearly a decade. I'm all man now. As powerful as three kage's, but all man. Maybe you'd like to see how much of a man I am" he said to her. Tsunade recoiled bacwards. "Are you...flirting with me?" she asked him. Naruto and Haku snickered from where they sat. "And what if I am?" Kyubi asked as slyly as only a fox can. Tsunade responded by punching him in the face sending him flying in to the wall behind them. "Then I would have to do something like that" she said cracking her knuckles meceningly.

Naruto's attention returned to Haku who began pulling on the hem of the red jacket Naruto always wore. "Tou-san. Everyone's being mean to me" the little child said as tears began to swell up in his eyes. "Obito-teme and Naru-teme say Auntie Kyu Kyu is a demon and Naru-teme is bllying me because I called his kaa-san a bitch when she hurt Auntie Kyu Kyu. Now people are talking and saying mean things about Auntie Kyu Kyu".

"Let 'em say it. I have nothing to hide. They can all go screw pockey sticks for all I care" Kyubi exclaimed as Tsunade dragged his chair back in to the centre of the interogation room.

Haku however continued to tear up. "But it's upsetting" he sniffed.

"Tsunade let me out of here. I'm gonna do an Itachi on a gran scale".

"Not on my watch you're not demon" Tsunade growled. Haku clung on to his father. "Tou-san, obaa-chan is hurting auntie Kyu Kyu". Tsunade froze before pouncing on Haku. "Ooohh, you called be baa-chan. Come on Haku-chan, granny's gonna teach you how to drink sake". She picked up Haku before turning away.

"Don't even think about it. I'm supposed to teach him how to drink when he's old enough" Kyubi demanded struggling.

Tsunade however ignored him. Her face displayed a look of euphoria, as if she had been drugged with pure tranquility. Her eyes sparkled and she had a skip in her step. At that moment she forgot what Naruto had done to her to spend time with her now appointed surrogate grandson. "Is she even listening to me?" Kyubi asked. Naruto shook his head. "Let him go Hokage. He's my son, leave him be" Naruto tried to order the old woman. "Shit she has that look". Naruto was refering to the look women got when Haku said something cute either to them or about them in their pressence. "She'll be out of it for a couple of hours".

Suddenly Naruto noticed another person in the room. "G-gaara?" Naruto asked his old friend. The red red flashed a small smile before the child infront of him, the child who had been at the meeting, pounced on Naruto. "Ne, ne. You're Naruto-otooji? You're hair isn't as messy as the photo's. Tou-san said you liked orange. Why aren't you wearing orange? Do you wanna go get ramen? I love ramen. I know lots and lots of jutsu. Do you know any jutsu? Do..." the child was cut off by his father. "Miso that is enough. You're not giving him enough time to answer any of your questions. Take a deep breathe, and speak slowly and clearly" the kazekage told his son as he kneeled down, putting a comforting hand on the child's back.

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. "Miso?" he asked, profoundly confused by the sand child's name. Gaara looked up at Naruto with a sparkle in his eye. "Teuchi-san said it was your favourite flavour of ramen. I believed that you obtained your attitude from being named after ramen so I have named my son accordingly. I see Umino Naruto and your son, share in these qualities. I believe I was right".

Tsunade, Kyubi and Naruto heared this and sweatdropped. It was the curse of the Ramen-related name. Hyperactive, loud, boistrous and somewhat annoying. It was probably worse as Gaara and his village probably encouraged it. "Hey, Naruto-otooji, can me an Haku-itoko go play? Huh, tou-san, hakufu, Haku-chan. Pllllleeeeaaaassssseeee?" Miso asked. Naruto looked at Gaara. "What is it with him calling me uncle and Haku his cousin?". Gaara shook his head. "I have no idea. Then again I don't understand a lot about Miso. I blame kage-ship".

"Is there even such a word?"

"There is now".

Naruto turned to Tsunade. "That's another reason why I don't wanna be Hokage. I'd never have any time for just me and Haku". Tsunade growled at him. "Listen pest, it's mostly paperwork anyway". Naruto scoffed at her. Tsunade glowered at him. "Even after all these years you still haven't figured it out?" he asked her. "Pitiful". Tsunade, for the moment, forgot about the shamefullness she had been feeling since she had first re-encountered Naruto and retorted in to his face. "Well if your so high and mighty, mind telling me how to solve that problem?" she asked.

All Naruto replied with was two simple words. "Shadow Clones". Tsunade smacked her face and began to storm off. But before she could open the door Naruto called out to her. "Hey, ol' Hag!". Tsunade hoped that Naruto would give her a smile and say it was good to see her again, and to say he missed her. She turned around with a smile on her face. "Yes" she asked expectedly. "Care to put down Haku-chan. I don't think he can take the mental trauma of people being punched eight ways from monday".

Tsunade noticed the little boy still in her arms, who incidently was nearly falling asleep in her 'girls'. She blushed a little red before patting Haku on the back and placing him down on the floor where Miso grapsed on to him. "Come on Haku-chan. We gotta go. I know this place near Auntie Tema's place, it sell all these wicked mangas. There's one about an orange haired guy, whose a shinigami, and another about a magical girl with super cards". The blonde haired child was dragged out by the red haired one at break neck speed.

Naruto turned to Gaara and gave him a smile. "That reminds me of me and you. Only the blonde was happy and the red head was unsure". Gaara nodded before creating a chair out of his sand and sitting on it. "Now it is in reverse" the kazekage noted to his old friend.

"So, how's Shukaku these days? Still yelling?" Kyubi asked about his fellow ex-demon lord. Gaara turned to the fellow red head before speaking once again. "He is silent for the most part. I still despise the fact that he in within me again. But I am sure it was needed to stop Akatsuki and anyone else for sharing my fate". He returned his gaze towards Naruto. "So you are to participate in this tournement within one months time?" Gaara asked.

"They blackmailed me"

"How?" the other two asked.

"My summons the toads. I forgot I had them-"

"Idiot"

"-and they're using that as an advantage. Kyubi you know all about Haku and toads. I can't tell him that. I can't let him know. It would be a disaster" Naruto admitted. Kyubi nodded whilst Gaara looked confused. "Naruto. What is it with Haku and toads?". The blonde motioned for Gaara to lean in closer. The kazekage complied and the blonde whispered in his ear. "Ohh" Gaara exclaimed.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay chapter 6 is done and up. Chapter seven will focus on the month before the tournament.**

**I hope you all liked my explaination about how and why Naruto can't leave the hidden leaf. His chakra is messed up by a seal and he's annoyed about it. **

**I added the Sasuke bit to give Naruto a reason in later chapters to either take Sasuke out before his fights with the others or to not use all of his jutsu just so Sasuke could steal them.**

**Miso is supposed to be the anti-Gaara and a subversion of a neo-Naruto. **

**I will not reveal why Haku and Toads don't mix (yet). But rest assured it will be very climactic (or anti-claimatic depending on what I decide it it, currently I have three choices). **

**Read and Review please. **

**Thanks to all the others who have commented about my contest. I hope to read those fics soon. **


	7. Moonlight Lullaby Legend

**Answers to questions:**

**To:**

**Look Below the truth: ****The reason for the ramen thing is in here.**

**Every one who wants to know about the toad thing:**** It will be put up later on in the story. I want to test to see who pulls their hair out by chapter nine thinking about it.**

**Genesis Flame:**** Konoha is stupid. They wouldn't know a good thing if it ran infront of them naked, whacked them over the head and across the face with a frozen fish then stabbed a screw driver in to their foreheads (alot of room in Sakura's situation).**

**This is more of an interlude but I don't do those. I do chapters. It's easier for me anyway.**

**One thing I don't get is: How come people say Sakura's forehead is large? I compare it with other characters and Shikamaru and Sasuke have bigger foreheads than she does. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank the three people who have signed up for my contest (displayed on my other fanfic "Frozen Wood" in one of the later chapters). If anyone wants to then review and tell me which of the options you would like. I have a C2 set up already for the contest fics when their published.**

**I promise you that Naruto doesn't become Hokage (in a sense). You'll find out what I mean later on. I am so sneaky, you guys will probably want to castrate me before you find out my evil plan. But Naruto will be an important person in a certain other place. (hint hint nudge nudge).**

**I might pair someone else up with Naruto, but it won't be someone for Konoha. Anyway, on the 21st of August I will return to writting Frozen Wood, with the occasional chapter put in here. They will run side by side and I would really enjoy some positive reviews. **

**I also have this new idea for a Naruto Fanfic but it will not be published online until December 2008. I will give away the occasional spoiler for it, and it'll be fun seeing how many of you guess what it is. **

**Anyway, I will add some twists and turns in this chapter.**

**I can't believe Itachi is dead in canon. But who said Canon was the master when we are gods in the sense of how our fanfics work. We supply the occasions for the characters, but the characters supply us with the entertainment. **

**Well thanks for listening to my rambles.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 7: Lullaby**

Whispers followed them down the street.

People pointed at the two little boys, one with scarlet like hair that hung down his head and framed his face, the other with blonde hair in a topknot and two red bangs tied up in to that knot to give him small horns made of hair. They looked so adorable, which many pointed out, but yet they were "contaminated" by being around demons and jinchurikki so much. Haku glanced nervously as Obito Hatake and Naru Umino glared at them as the Konoha native children chewed on dango. Miso ignored them, knowing full well that he usually got those glances from people whenever he and his father visited an ally village.

But Haku was different.

He had grown up being loved and cared for by his father and whoever he had met on his travels. To have someone giving you stares full of hatred was frightning and disheartening. Especially if you are only five years old. Haku could feel the tears beginning to swell up in his eyes. Miso however was oblivious to his friend's plight to fight back the burning hot tears which would soon begin to roll down his face.

"Ne, ne, Haku-kun, not long now" Miso told him as they passed by a dark haired man. He looked in their direction curiously narrowing his grey eyes. Next to him a brown haired woman clung on to his arm. At their feet a five year old boy looked over following the dark haired man's gaze. "Tou-san" he spoke "Who were those?".

00000000000000000000000000000

Naruto rubbed his wrists as he was released from his bonds. Kyubi muttered something along the lines of "Lucky Bastard" but with a little more swear words that could ever be written down in a T-rated fanfic. "Relax, Kyu, when this is all over we'll go back to the farm, you can go back to throwing parties and living off my money" Naruto assured him. He didn't notice or pretended anyway, the looks on the council member's faces when they had come to release Naruto.

"You're lucky I'm human now, or I'd kill you all".

"Shut up Kyu. Most of your chakra resides in me and Haku now anyway. Besides, you don't now any jutsu's other than the Hell portal". The council members looked at eachother with worried eyes. Naruto did notice this and let a smirk escape his lips.

"Just you wait Uzumaki"

"Ohh I'm shivering in my boots".

Two ANBU began to lead Naruto away as Kyubi began singing to annoy his guards. "I know a song, that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves, and you'll all go mad!!". The blonde rolled his eyes as the door shut behind him. Gaara followed, accompanying the blonde out of the ANBU detainment centre.

"So where to next. Haku and Miso could be anywhere?" Naruto asked Gaara as they stepped out in to the open sun. "I don't know..."

"The manga store, next to the gateway to the Nara ranch" Gaara informed Naruto as they began to walk. "Nara ranch, but Miso said something about Auntie Tem- oh I was right. Shikamaru and Temari did get together! I knew it. Kyubi owes me fifty bucks". Gaara rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that it was your good luck that got them married?".

"Because it was probably a dominant factor. That and I remember Tsunade betting they'd never get together. When you think about it, you can blame me, the old hag, and your sister and brother in law. Let me guess you had to pay for the wedding?".

"That woman wanted a ten foot tall wedding cake, a horse carriage, a honeymoon in Twa country, a new dress and a large ceremony. Ofcourse I had to pay for it. The bride's family always have to pay, according to her". Naruto snickered seeing a tick mark on Gaara's forehead. "When your face goes like that, you remind me of Pinky". This continued to cause Gaara's tick to enlarge. "Come on, before Haku tries to use Oiroke no jutsu on someone who give him a funny look".

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH" some one yelled as numerous fountains of blood spurted through the air of Konoha.

"To late" Naruto stated as the two ran after where the blood originated.

0000000000000

Miso stood in awe at the parade of Naked men and women Haku had conjured up with one hand seal. "Bakas!!" the blonde cried as countless bodies lay on the ground, occasionally twitching. Miso watched as Haku's henged clones disappeared and one Haku stood where about thirty naked people had previously been before.

"That was AWESOME Haku-kun. Do it again!".

"But I'm tired" Haku whined to his self-appointed cousin.

"Come on Haku-ikoto. Party pooper" Miso declared as the two continued to walk away down the street. Haku didn't feel like whining. It was five minutes later that the two of them found themselves standing outside a purple roofed building with a cardboard cut out of an orange haired guy in a black kimono holding a sword that was really big. Haku looked at it and smiled. "They have the new BLEACH tankebon" he exclaimed to Miso.

"You get to read them?". Haku nodded in reply. Miso pouted agravated. "That's bull. Tou-san won't let me anywhere near it, and no one will sell it to me 'cause I'm not over twelve". Haku saw the look in his friends face before he grew a nasty smirk across his delicate features.

"HENGE"

Now instead of Haku stood a twelve year old version of Naruto, with wild hair and the two bangs framing his face. The triad of dots were still on his cheeks, but he now wore a pair of blue jeans that civillians liked to wear, with those things called sneakers, a black cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, over that was a buttoned up silk shirt in ORANGE (you guys were waiting for an Uzumaki in orange, I was) with those sleeves rollled up to his biceps. Although he looked like his father, he had a more bishonen appearance than any one else.

Miso caught the devillish smirk plastered on the lips of the older version of Haku. The blonde walked right in to the manga store to be greeted by the vast array of DVD's and Tankobon volumes. Miso followed him in and felt shivers run up his spine. "Miso" Haku spoke "How much money do you have on you?" he asked. Miso looked at him before responding "30000 Ryo". It was quite a bit, but Haku pulled out a whale shaped wallet. It buldged and seemed to nearly rip from the seems. Haku opened it to reveal that the only thing in there were notes of Ryo. "Oh, we're gonna have some fun" Haku said.

Twenty minutes later, Miso and the older Haku walked out with arms full of DVDs and Tankobons. Miso somehow managed to carry the entire collection of the first seven seasons of Bleach DVD, a stack of Rayearth and Tsubasa: Reservoir chronicles tankobon volumes. It was amazing how a five year old could carry that much. Haku however carried alot more, Bleach Tankobons, D.N. Angel, and a manga series called Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden. "Wow, Haku-kun, you haven't even dented you wallet" Miso noted.

"It's only my allowence for the last three weeks" Haku replied. Miso's eyes grew wide. "Nani?". Haku smiled down on Miso. "My tou-san gambles for a living, I get an allowence of 40000 ryo every week. We Uzumaki's have the luck of leprechauns in honest casinos, and we both know that an honest casino is rare". Haku remained in his adult form as they walked through the streets, causing some people to stop, stare and act like human Venus Fly traps. Haku looke **GORGEOUS **in his teen form, suddenly Haku felt the urge to transform himself in to his gruesome old man self, the one that repeals people from oglinf at him.

However soon Naruto and Gaara showed up. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Haku disappeared in a plume of smoke to reveal Chibinaru. Gaaranoticed the purchases that were stacked in Miso's arms. "Miso did you spend all of your money at that Otaku shop?" Gaara asked dangerously. Miso despretely shook his head. "No, Tou-san. Haku-kun paid for it all. He said their make-up birthday presents. We need to get him some stuff aswell". Gaara looked over to Naruto who held up his arms from the elbow down and shrugged. Haku just smiled sheepishly. "Well I had to Gaara-sama. Miso is being so nice to me. And friends buy friends gifts to show friendship. Nuriko told me that".

"Nuriko is a shop-a-holic, a cleptomaniac and a materailistc pre-Madonna Haku-chan" Naruto replied. "Ofcourse he said that. Still it is nice of you to do that". Naruto rubbed his son's hair which was now once again contained by the hairband that had constantly been on his head. "Why don't you ever let your hair down Chibinaru?" Naruto asked "You looked goof with it all messy".

"But I wanna be like tou-san!" Chibinaru whined. Naruto gave his son a sweet smile before picking up his son, letting the collection fall to the ground. "Say, chibinaru, where is Kyubi-P?". As if on que the floating fox head like soccor ball appeared in a sound that was reminisant of a firework. "Kyubi-P, can you take care of this stuff, please?" Naruto asked the floating object. The ball opened where the mouth was painted on and sucked the tankobon and DVDs in to it's mouth. "OUR STUFF!" Miso cried. Chibinaru chuckled.

Naruto knelt down and patted Miso on the head. "Don't worry Miso-chan. Kyubi-P's special. You could put all of Konoha and Suna in it's mouth, everything within the walls, heck even the walls themselves and they's barely make a dent in it. It's a pocket dimesion. It grows every time Haku's birthday rolls around. Don't worry, it's nice in there. One time I spent a month in there with Haku as a holiday". That was true. Naruto and Haku had accidently sucked in an uncharted island and had stayed in Kyubi-P for a month. The island was still in in the ball.

"Kyubi-P can change in to anything Haku wants. It only works for him, Kyubi-P recognises his chakra and it reads his mind to find out what he wants. It's really cool". Gaara looked at Naruto strangely. "Let me guess, your bijuu?".

"Yep"

WDo you think Shukaku would have done the same for Miso?"

"Don't see why not. The demon containers love the kids of their jinchurikki. Yugito-chan told me that nibi spoils Usagi-chan constantly".

"How is Yugito and Usagi anyway?" Gaara asked. Naruto shrugged. "Fine. They're in the land of Demons now. She was a mercenary until two years ago. Now she's just stud farmer". The four walked down the road with Kyubi-P in Haku's arms. "Naruto do you havve anywhere to stay tonight?" Gaara asked out of the blue. Naruto shook his head. "Nah. We've spent most of our time in the ANBU headquarters. I was supposed to ask for a place from the Hokage but I forgot with Kyubi and everything". Gaara nodded.

"Why?"

Gaara looked in to his friends face. "I was wondering if you would like to spend the night at the kage suite in our hotel. Kankuro is staying with Temari, our body-guard is to escort Matsuri back home tonight. She is needed to organise our genin exam, in three days. We have the room, you can have one of the other rooms and Miso can share with Haku. He has never had a slumber party before and I think it would be beneficial for them to have child time".

"As long as I can be sure they'll be safe".

"You **are** talking about a child who can manipulate sand to kill and sheild instantly and another, your own son, who could possibly massacre Konoha with that hentai jutsu of yours or persuade any foes to turn themselves in with his kawaiiton jutsu".

"Oh you heared about that?"

"I advise you not to allow any young women who are partial to cute children near your son. Or, when he is older, not to let him near **any** hormonal teenager, male or female".

All the while Haku and Miso were oblivious to the adults chatter as they read through a chapter of Genbu Kaiden. "Wow, he has to control the wond by turning in to a girl?" Haku said. "Sugoi. Can you do that as oiroke-chan?" Miso asked. Haku replied negatively.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyubi stood infront of Tsunade with a sly smirk. He had been released by the Hokage to answer questions. So far the blonde woman found herself blushing, nosebleeding, sweating, stuttering and all the while getting generally aroused by the ex-demon lord, who had explained, in the sexiestly honset way, that he was remorseful for his actions and wished to be forgiven for his crimes against the people of Konoha.

Now he just stood there as Tsunade explained to the council the situation. Kyubi had come clean about his power. He and Naruto had lied about the power of three kages and admited that it was on the level of a sannin. A couple of council members breathed a sigh of relief at this, but some were still cautious. But Kyubi reminded them that he only knew the hell portal jutsu, reserved for demons or ex-demons only.

The council members soon left leaving Tsunade alone with Kyubi.

As the door closed he leaned down face to face with her. "Well Tsu-chan, you wanna go get something to eat?" he asked sexily. You know the voice that makes your legs go weak and your teeth to chatter. That voice. The voice that made Tsunade consider the offer before she punched. "No. I have work to do".

"Paperwork? Use the shadow clones. If Shizune can create a small regiment then I'm pretty sure you can do almost as many as her, if not more".

"I have a meeting"

"With who? No one else is coming in to Konoh today and a clan meeting hasn't been aranged"

"How do you know that?"

"You people really need to buff up your security around record rooms. Before I went to see Naruto I got details on every mission you ever went on. By the way, loved the picture of you dressed as Sailor Moon. Whyever did you cut your hair".

"We had to infiltrate a cosplay convention where our target was"

"Still, Jiraiya didn't need to add a picture of you in the report though I must congradgulate him on getting a shot of your strawberry printed underwear".

"WHAT?"

"And Orochimaru as Sailor Neptune and him as Sailor Uranus. Awkward. I knew Orochimaru had a thing for dressing like a girl but Jiraiya. Those shots were fantastic". Kyubi however found himself up against the wall held by the fist of a pissed of Hokage. "Hey now don't do something you're gonna regret!"

"How am I gonna regret castrating you?" She asked venomously.

"Because then you might not have kids?"

"Care to run that through me again?"

Kyubi gave her a sly smirk. "Will you marry me?"

"PERVERT". Kyubi found himself flung through the door of the Hokage office. "Ow. Hey how am I a perv? I asked you? I didn't lear, I had no lecherous thoughts, I don't just wanna get you in to bed. I happen to like strong women, and you're sorta turning me on right about now" the red head stated as a tickle of blood began to fall down his nose. Tsunade only began to grow even more flushed. "Run before I send you on Knuckle-sandwich airlines back to Umi".

"How about next week. I'll cook. I owned a resteraunt back in Umi a while ago. Gave it to a friend of mine. I cook a mean dinner".

Shizune supressed a giggle at his antics. Here was an ex-demon, probably thousands of years old, flirting with the Hokage of Konoha. An ironic thing about it was that neither of them looked their natural age. Instead they looked like they were in their early twenties. It was sort of like watching a soap opera or what she had heard from Kakashi reading Icha Icha outloud for them all to hear in their house.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Why has the Kyubi not taken you or Haku away from Konoha yet?"

"Probably just wants to flirt with Tsunade. Plus I promised not to leave. And so far there is only one promise I have never and will never keep, and I'd like to keep it that way".

Naruto and Gaara continued to eat the cake set out infront of them. "Temari is an excellent cook" Naruto noted. Gaara shook his head. "No. It is my nephew, Fuujin and his sister Fuuko who have the culinary arts in our family. Temari just likes to take credit for it". Naruto took another bite of cake. "Ya know what's ironic?". Gaara shook his head. "No what?".

"That your title, Kazekage, is just like your sisters marriage. She's a wind user married to a shadow user. They could have named their kids either that or if they had one just name it Kazekage and say it was the combination of their styles". Gaara sweatdropped. "You have grown random in you years of exile Naruto". The blonde grinned cheekily. "Well it's true. Anyway another ironic thing is-"

Gaara moaned as Naruto continued speaking. "Shikamaru got what he wanted. A wife, granted she's not plain like he wanted, but he's got two kids, twins, one boy, one girl, now all he has to do is grow old and die in bed before he finally accomplishes his dream".

Gaara simply rolled his eyes.

He and Naruto were dressed in nighwear now, and Naruto had let his hair fall down in to it's messy form. Naruto had almost had a heart attack seeing Gaara in red nightpants and a black t-shirt with cookie printed on the front. It had been hilarious at first but he soon got used to it. "So, you gonna stick around. When I win I'll come over to Suna and we'll have a party. Febuary is Haku's birthday".

"Miso's also"

"Febuary 13th" Naruto said to Gaara. The red headed kazekage slapped his forehead. "Are all jinchurikki cursed with certain things. Both our son's share a birthday".

"You're Shng me" Naruto said. "Wow, we're both ostrisized, we both had food feitishes, our children resemble us, our wives and our demons, their our opposites in certain areas and they share a birthday. I think it's the same for Usagi-chan and Yugito". Gaara shook his head.

"Tou-san" a voice rang from the bedroom. Naruto turned to see Haku standing there in an orange frog suite pair of PJ's. "I can't sleep. I keep seeing Auntie Kyu Kyu with Baa-san". Naruto looked up to the sky for a second before giving off a shudder. "Hold on for a minute Haku-chan".

"K".

When Haku had returned to the room Naruto turned to Gaara menecingly. "Leave my half of the cake alone" he said before standing up and entering the bedroom. Gaara grinned and tried to grab a slice of Naruto's half. "Don't even think about it!" Naruto called from the other room. Gaara flinched and retreated his finger.

Gaara resigned to munching on his slice of cake before a song rang through his ears. At first it was a beautiful tune before it slipped in to lyrics. When it spoke Gaara recognised it as Naruto's voice. He stood up and walked quietly over to the door where he gazed in through the ajar door.

Gomen ne sunao janakute  
Yume no naka nara ieru  
Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen  
Ima sugu aitai yo

Nakitaku naru you na muunraito  
Denwa mo dekinai miidonaito  
Datte junjou doushiyou  
Haato wa mangekyou

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
Nando mo meguriau

Seiza no matataki kazoe  
Uranau koi no yukue  
Onaji kuni ni umareta no  
Mirakuru romansu

Moichido futari de uiikuendo  
Kamisama kanaete happi endo  
Genzai kako mirai mo  
Anata ni kubittake

Deatta toki no natsukashii  
Manazashi wasurenai

Ikusenman no hoshi kara  
Anata wo mitsukerareru  
Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru  
Ikikata ga suki yo

Fushigi na kiseki kurosu shite  
Nando mo meguri au

Seiza no matataki kazoe  
Uranau koi no yukue  
Onaji kuni ni umareta no  
Mirakuru romansu

Shinjite iru no  
Mirakuru romansu

Gaara listened quietly to the song and closed his eyes to the beat. Then Naruto began to sing again, only this time in a different language. It was beautiful none the less. He could feel the sense of a warm feeling grasping his heart. Images of stars and the moon ran through his mind, not only that but images of Naruto and the woman he had seen in a picture of Naruto, who the blonde had pointed out had been his wife.

I'm sorry I'm not honest,  
I can say it while I'm dreaming,  
My thoughts are on the verge of overloading,  
I want to see you right now

Moonlight makes me want to cry,  
At midnight I can't call you,  
But I'm so devoted, what should I do  
My heart is a kaleidoscope

Ushered by the light of the moon  
We meet again over and over

The sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of love  
Born on this same planet,  
A miracle romance.

Once again, on a weekend, we're together,  
A happy ending granted by the gods,  
The present, past, and future,  
I'm completely devoted to you

That time when we met, that dear  
Look I'll never forget

Among millions of stars I'll can you,  
Coincidences becoming chances,  
I like this way of life

A strange miracle crosses over,  
We meet again over and over

The sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of love  
Born on this same planet,  
A miracle romance.

Do you believe in it?  
A miracle romance.

As the song finished Gaara felt the sadness and sorrow in Naruto's voice. It was obvious who Naruto was singing about. His wife, Isaribi. Haku's mother. It was probably a way for the small child to get to sleep. The readheaded Kazekage even heared the smaller blonde hum the tune for the song in his sleep. He immediatly sensed movement and backed away from the door. As he sat down once again the door opened to reveal Naruto with watery eyes. "They're both asleep now" he noted to Gaara.

Gaara listened intently to his friends breathing as it hitched in his throat. "So what do you think of the song, Gaara?" Naruto asked the redhead. So Naruto knew he had overheared it. Probably because he noticed the door was opened and Gaara had probably heared it through there. Gaara looked down silently. "It was beautiful" he replied.

"Isaribi and I wrote it. She wanted to have a go at writing a song, but she had a terrible singing voice, but it always made me happy. And damn she was a good song writer. I sang that to Haku every night after she died for a year, but we always sing it for special occasions. Sort of her legacy, ya know. Haku told me he was gunna pass it down. Family heirloom and all that jazz". Gaara nodded empathically. "It is sweet. You and him. That song. You could win competitions with that voice of yours". Naruto nodded.

Gaara suddenly felt the urge to ask an important question. "Ano, Naruto? May I ask? How and why did Isaribi-san die?" Gaara asked as Naruto gazed at his cake infront of him. Naruto shook his head as he allowed a single tear to fall down his face. "Ramen" he stated simply.

Gaara's face screwed up in to one of confusion. "Ramen?".

Naruto looked Gaara dead straight in the eye and said "Yeah, turns out the fish experiments by Orochimaru have some sort of allergic reactions to ramen. Sometimes prolonged,in the case of Isa-chan, sometime instantly. If it's prolonged, then you wouldn't know so you wouldn't stop eating ramen. We had it two times a week. After a couple of years, it started to show on isaribi. It was to late by then. Haku has a watered down version. He just gets sick. But Isa-chan didn't have a chance. Since then I have vowed never to eat ramen again for Haku's sake and for Isaribi's memory".

"That is incredibly sappy, Naruto-sama". Naruto looked at him confounded. "Naruto-sama? Where did that come from?". Gaara looked Naruto in the face and said in an honest tone "You are my teacher. You saved me three times. Once from myself and my demon, another time from the clutches of the Takumi village, and lastly from the Akatsuki. I know others have helped..." he said the last bit quickly as Naruto began to protest "...but it it is you who has saved me most times, I will never forget our friendship Naruto-sama".

0000000000000000000000

**Kinda sappy I know, but hey I thought it might be good. I needed a chapter like this to add information and fill in some plot holes in future chapters. **

**The song is called "Moonlight Densetsu" or "Moonlight Legend". I'd like to thank wikimoon for providing the lyrics, both Japanese and English. I wanted a song that could be sung sadly and joyfully. So Moonlight Densetsu was used. For the song search on YouTube.**

**To alteris: Digimon and Sailor Moon was how I got in to anime in 1999. I used the attacks because I thought, that i'd be fun to see how good it would go. **

**I've made Miso and Haku Otaku (manga and anime fans), just like me. Okay I don't have all those because I have to save my money, but hey, they're good stuff. I'm afraid of what people will think about the ramen bit. Sorry it's at the very end of the fic but I forgot about my promise at the top and decided to add a bit of the explaination as a way for Gaara and Naruto to catch up. Naruto doesn't have anything against Gaara and they're like siblings in a sense because they both belong to the disfunctional family that is Jinchurikki (gotta use that one later on).**

**For comic relief I added a Kyu/Tsu moment. I'm debating whether or not to have it as a pairing. I feel so sorry for Tsunade. She's lost all the men she loves in her life, it'd only be a tibit of a nice thing if I paired her with Kyubi. But I'll leave that up to votes. I'll even open up a poll on my account.**

**The Miso/Haku friendship thing is incredibly important. So important that I can't stress how much it is. It'll be a key point later in the story.**

**Shikamaru's kids are fraternal twins. One boy called Fuujin, and one girl called Fuuko. Both have connections to wind. I realised the jutsu style thing with Temari and Shikamaru as I was about to write it. Get it? Temari - Kaze, Shikamaru - Kage.**

**Kaze + Kage Kazekage!**

**Still don't get it? Well if you don't I suppose you have to be on the same brainwave length as me then. **

**Battles next chapter. Naruto convinces Tsunade to let him fight now (somehow, gonna use sneaky tactics).**

**Anyway R+R.**


	8. I'm not buying!

**Well the next update will unfortunately after christmas.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Until Febuary I am postponing the next chapter of "Frozen Wood".**

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed for me and thanks alot for putting me on your favourites and you alerts as well as this story. Since August twelfth my internet has been down and I've had tons of stuff to do.**

**Thanks to:**

**Reviews:**

**Alerts:**

**Favourites:**

**You lot are really good people. **

**Changing the name to: Finding Naruto.**

**About a couple of fics with about a dozen to twenty chapters each. I'm planning on turning this in to a series. Finding Naruto is considered part 1.**

**Will not complete until poll is put in! You'll like that what I'm offering. I think the fans should choose because then I can't get flamed because it was the fans idea.**

**It all depends on what you think.**

**Positive reviews. Thank Kami-sama!**

**The last chapter took a while to write. I needed inspiration.**

**Just so you know I will be having a time skip in later chapters. A Twelve year time skip. **

**How'd ya like dem apples?**

**P.S. I am finishing this fic. So help me kami-sama I will finish it.**

**Okay so here Naruto convinces Tsunade to pull up the tournament so he can fight in it and beat the living crap out of everyone! Yay! Only so many fights will occur in this chapter. But rest assured there will be a sannin level battle next chapter. **

**Oh and Ino get's her butt handed to her on a silver platter in this chapter.**

**0000000000000000000000**

The sound of summer drifted in to the hidden village of Konoha. Children played in the playgrounds and parks, jounin reported in to get missions and to pick up their teams. Some chunins went to teach at the academy, others journeyed on to missions.

Gaara Subaku walked side by side his old friend Naruto with their respective son's infront of them reading a manga that the floating fox head of a soccor ball, Kyubi-P had extracted from his mouth."So that's what Orihime can do? Control time through those flowers?" Miso asked. Haku nodded. "Hai, Orihime-chan is cute, she has cool powers like Auntie Kyu Kyu and she's like Tou-san. She's always happy unless someone she loves is hurt. And Tou-san once said he liked her chest for some reason".

Naruto and Gaara froze upon hearing this. It wasn't something you should spreed about, especially with several dangerous kunoichis in the vicinity. "Haku, don't say that again in public okay" Naruto told his son slightly shivering under the fear inducing glares he was recieving from women on the street who had overheard what Naruto thought about the character.

After that the four hurried to reach the Hokage's office where they were suposed to meet up with Tsunade and other officials visiting Konoha no sato. Haku and Miso had no idea why they were going so fast to reach the Hokage tower. Within the space of five minutes the four found themselves outside one of the meeting rooms with Naru, Obito and other children waiting outside with a jounin Naruto recognised as Konohamaru. The grandson of the third Hokage gave the blonde and redhead a glare before speaking. "Hokage-sama awaits you inside. Please leave you children out here".

Naruto turned to Miso and Haku. "Okay you two. Kyubi-P will keep an eye on things, but I need you two to protect eachother if anything goes awry, okay?". The two nodded as Gaara knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice called from the otherside. Gaara opened the door and both he and Naruto entered.

A large table had been set up with many Konoha nin's waiting. Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Sai, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Kiba, Yamato, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Tsunade, Hiashi, Koharu, Homura, Chouza and a kid with brown hair and red eyes, whom Naruto had never met before, who sat close to Kurenai (Guess who it is).

"Ah, welcome, Kazekage-sama, Naruto" Tsunade greeted. The pair sat down at the end of the table with Gaara giving his sister a look which promised a demand for explainations. "Hokage-dono, may I ask, why have you summoned both me and Naruto-san here?" Gaara asked. Tsunade looked towards Naruto with a glare. "We are here to persuade Naruto in to joining us and forgeting the challanges".

"For-get it" Naruto drawled "I may have been blackmailed in to going along with this, but I promise you I will not stay in this village when I win. I no longer have any ties to _you _people" he said you with a large amount of distaste in his voice. "Why the hell have you brought me here in the first place".

Sasuke growled and stood up "Because you are the toad sannin, dobe. We need you here". Naruto scoffed. "I haven't summoned a single toad since I left ten years ago. I think there's a time limit you can go without summoning before the contract is annuled unless you die, at least I hope". Hiashi narrowed his eyes. He may no longer be the head of the Hyuga but he stil retain a place on the council. "You would leave us to die in our time of need?".

"Why the hell are the foreigners angry anyway?"

Sakura shot a nervous look at Tsunade before the hokage responded. "Kusa and Oto want out land, Kumo wants revenge and the Hyuga's Byakugan, and Iwa want someone's life". Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well here's a solution. Give Kumo a Hyuga to breed as a peace seal. Send the guy Iwa want for execution and have the allies wipe Kusa and Oto off the map".

Shizune shot Tsunade a nervous glance. Naruto caught this. "Oh I get it. It's someone important. Who is it? Some loser with a stick shoved up his ass. Probably Sasuke..."

"It's not me dobe" Sasuke said with a glint in his eye "It's the son of the Yondaime Hokage". Naruto scowled deeply. "They'll have to get in line. I want a piece of the Yondaime's blood anyway the bastard". Eyes widened at this statement. "I hate the Yondaime, and as far as I'm concerned why should his son be any importance to me anyway?".

"Naruto, I know what the yondaime did was..."

"Oh yeah, stick a demon in an orphan's gut. Then off and die leaving the kid to get beaten and banished with two thousand and thrity-five assasination attempts by the time the kid was five, most done by villagers? Yeah now that's what I call a hero" Naruto said sarcastically. "So who's the guy they want?"

"You Naruto" Sasuke added smugly. The room froze, as if time itself stopped at that moment. Naruto abruptly stood up and walked out the door. Seconds later a long scream from said blonde could be heared all the way in Suna. Loud crashes and explosions erupted from behind the door. Kakashi sweatdropped until he, and everyone else in the room heared a string of swear words so long, disgusting, horrible and so physically impossible that it would make Tayuya either proud or blush like a Sasuke fangirl.

"That man's a father?" Temari asked as everyone else blushed at what they could hear.

Naruto walked in, with a face that would scare the shinigami shitless. "There IS NO F-ING WAY I'M RELANTED TO THAT BASTARD! THIS IS JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR TRICKS KONOHA SCUM!" he yelled. Even Kakashi shrunk under his gaze, but even Hinata scowled when he insulted them and their village. Gaara just remained impassive throughout the whole thing.

"He is not my father. No way in goddamn hell am I related to that son of a bitch" Naruto raged. Tsunade stood up abruptly and scowled at Naruto. "That 'Son of a bitch' is your father Naruto. Don't forget that!"

"I hate him. There is no way could a father give there own son up to a great demon. A demon known as Konohagakure" the room caught on to what he was saying. Kyubi wasn't the demon, Konoha was for ostrisizing a child just because some village leader put a demon monster in to his stomach, then died leaving you to the mercy of people who hated the very air you breathed.

"As far as I'm concerned he can rot in hell" Naruto yelled as he stod up. He made his way to the door. "Be ready for when we fight losers, cause when we do you'll all die. That much I can promise" he said before sending a death glare at Tsunade and Sasuke. "You wouldn't dare" Tsunade insisted.

"Try me bitch".

Naruto was abruptly followed by Gaara before the blonde slammed the door shut. Sasuke growled and threw his glass of Sake at the door smashing it as it made contact. Tsunade frowned at Sasuke before muttering something about wasting good sake and that he would be cleaning it up.

000000000000000000

Outside Naruto soon found Haku sitting alone with Miso as other kids pointed at the small child who played with Kyubi-P. Haku threw the fox-like soccer ball at Miso who caught it expertly. As soon as Naruto walked in he was met by a gold glare from Konohamaru who sat sharpening a kunai.

"Miso" Gaara called out to his son "Come. We're leaving. Bring Haku will you". The red head nodded before taking Haku's hand and leading him away, Kyubi-P safely tucked under the blonde's arm. As Naruto turned to leave Konohamaru spoke up to his once idol. "Uzumaki! I want a word with you" the brown haired chunin stated. Naruto turned to him before speaking. "I've got a word for you. Two infact. Sod. Off."

Had the children not been there Konohamaru would have lunged at Naruto. As Naruto turned to leave he came face to face with the ten year old from before. "I've been meaning to ask. Aren't you a bit young to be in a high profile meeting like that?" Naruto asked as he passed.

"If my cousin wants to talk to you let him" the kid growled. Naruto snorted before walking away. "I take it you're Asuma's kid, Kurenai's to no doubt. Word of advice. Stay out of my way. I don't hate you, but I don't like you either. Don't do what the adults are doing 'cause they'll end up dead" Naruto told the boy.

The sarutobi child stod unmoving as the Kazekage, his son, his best friend and his son left.

00000000000000000000000

Ino entred the underground hospital's mental ward.

She usually came her as it was her job to help some patients to recover from certain stress. But today she was off the clock, but came for a social visit.

It wasn't anybody special. Just her brother.

Not many people knew that the famed Inoichi Yamanaka had a love affair years before he met his wife, well they did now anyway. He had a son with the Tsuchikage herself, before war broke out between Iwa and Konoha. That boy grew up no better than a jinchurikki. Hated for being half of them, and half of a Konoha citizen. Everyone in Iwa knew who his father was and it wasn't until Inoichi found records did he know either.

Ofcourse by that time his son was in a coma from a fight with the sharingan. The unknown Yamanaka was labeled a missing nin after his mother was assasinated and the new godaime Tsuchikage was put in office. Ten years from his fight with Sasuke Uchiha, Deidara Yamanaka still hadn't woken up from his coma.

Ino sat with her brother everyday when she wasn't on missions. Ofcourse nothing could stop her from trying to reach him. Although they hadn't officially meet in the real world yet, Ino used her mind jutsus to enter her brother's mind and talk to him, even though he was his younger self.

Sitting on a stool before the bed Ino formed her hands in to the classic handsign for the Yamanaka mind jutsus. Seconds later her body slumped as she entered his mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000

As Naruto steered his way through the streets he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed. It was a famillier feeling and the aura of his stalker was so familier it was uncanny. Finally as he stepped in an ally way he called out to his follower. "Alright Itachi, you can come out now" he called out.

The wind howled and the pressence became clearer to Naruto than ever before. Before he turned he knew Itachi had already materialised behind him. "How's Ayame and the lil'un?" Naruto asked his one time enemy. "Good" Itachi replied "Haku?".

"He's doing fine. Got a friend in Miso now"

"What is it with ramen names?" Itachi asked a coy smirk appearing on his face. Naruto shrugged. "I'm not the only one. Miso, Haku, Naru Umino and your kid" here he turned to face Itachi. "How are the eternal Mangekyo's treating you?" the blonde asked.

"I can never thank you enough for taking the eye out of Madara and using Kyubi's powers for the second one" Itachi said opening his eyes to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You don't have to. Madara was a bastard. Especially towards Obito. I hate body snatcher like that".

"How are Obito and Rin?" Itachi asked concerned for his distant cousin's wellfare. "Madara hasn't resurface, Obito's Sharingan eye is working alright, he keeps it just at the basic level so's as not to go blind and he's adamant that he doesn't need the eternal. Rin still pitching a fit whenever he's late and lil' Taichi's taken to wearing goggles on his forehead". Itachi nodded placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Konan?"

"Jiraiya-kun is learning from her to use paper. His rinnengan is a little haywire aswell, but nothing Kyubi can't help with".

"You?" Itachi asked.

"I'm fine. Royaly pissed at the village, but fine"

"Where is Haku now?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled "With Gaara, Temari insisted that Gaara visits. Miso wouldn't go without him and Kyubi-P. I didn't know Miso was afraid of Temari?"

"Matsuri and Gaara are afraid of Temari. Gaara just doesn't show it" Itachi noted. Naruto turned to the raven haired man a smile plastered across his face. "It's good to see you my friend".

"Do you realise how old you sounded just then?"

"Shut up. Anyway Haku'll be happy to meet Ram. You guys should come over for a visit. Introduce Ram to Miso and Haku and help me come up with idea's to get this damn seal off" Naruto said as he pointed to the mark on his arm lifting his sleeve up before hand. "You are the closets to a seals master I know".

Itachi crouched down slightly to inspect the arm.

"A set of tri-grams, two sets of five element seals, three containment seals, a high level barrier seal ontop of a negation swirl. However did this was a complete idiot with seals. Theres a timer on here aswell, probably accidental. It's only a fluke that it's keeping your chakra sealed. They're lucking this could have created a barrier around you or sucked someone or something in to your arm".

"Can you break it?" Naruto asked urgently.

"Is Ayame good in bed?"

"Do you really expect me to answer that?"

"Nope, Because if you did, I'd castrate you before unsealed you" Itachi replied smirking. Naruto's face split in to a grin before he replied cheekily. "Don't need it anyway. Just make sure I'm asleep when you do it and keep me sedated". Itachi looked up suprised to see the blonde with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin. "Very funny" the raven responded "Now hold still".

Naruto clenched his teeth tight and braced his body ready for the impact remembering the amount of pain he had felt when Jiraiya undid the seal on his stomach after the second stage of the chunin exams. Itachi's hand glowed blue before he exclaimed. "KAI!" he shouted slamming his hand on to Naruto's arm. The skin burned slightly causing the blonde man to wince out in pain.

The skin was sore for a minuted before it went numb, the Naruto calmed down. Itachi took that as a sign to release and when he removed his hand he saw that the seal was gone and all that was left was a bit of pink skin still suffering from the after effect of the seals release. "Ah that feels so much better" Naruto noted before Itachi placed his hands in to a seal. Gathering chakra the man preformed a henge, transforming him in to a happier version of himself with no marks on his face and shorter hair.

"Doesn't anyone notice the henge?" Naruto asked as the two walked out of the allyway and in to the deserted street. Itachi shook his head. "Not with your method of henge. Remember the one you taught me".

"Oh yeah. The shapeshifting one. Oiroke without the naked girl and with the control to whoever you change in to" Naruto said scratching his cheek. "So Ichiraku to see Ayame and Ram. Hey is old man Teuchi still around?"

"Not anymore. Got a place in the land of waves. Huge business there. Apparently, people flock from miles on the islands just to taste the same food their hero ate when he was a young man".

"Is the bridge still up?"

"Last I heard they were going to ingrave your image in to it. Namikage's orders". Naruto smiled brightly as he remembered who he had heared had turned out to be the Namikage. "Inari's doing alright for himself then?" Naruto asked about Teuchi's best customer and the Namikage, the same kid Naruto had to beat over the head about being all depressed and hopeless.

"He's fine. Getting married next month. So on the way aswell". Itachi's face turned in to a mighty smirk as they walked down the street. "Here comes the what? Yondaime Naruto?"

"Damn, and the rokudaime noodle name, after me, Haku, Miso, Naru and Ram" Naruto said following the joke. "Well at least a Naruto is a rokudaime of something" Itachi mentioned.

Naruto looked at him wide eyed. "Don't tell me you agree with them?".

Itachi was silent for a long time as they walked down the streets of Konoha. Finally, as soon as Naruto was about to give up Itachi spoke. "It would be nice to see you and have you around. We miss you. Even the Konoha Twelve, and most civillians. No one really expected your banishment to actually go through except some people with ten foot poles up their asses".

Naruto frowned as he walked. "Itachi I swore to myself never to return here. I've already broken three promises in my lifetime. Don't make me break a fourth".

"Fourth?" the raven inquisited.

"I swore never to become a kage. Especially Hokage. I swore it when I left".

"But by keeping that promise you break an even longer one. The one you shouted towards the heavens about. Ayame told me and I quote "I'll be Hokage one day. Dattebayo" end quote".

"So whatever. That never was a real promise".

"Then why did you swear on the grave of the sandaime you'd one day become Hokage?" Itachi inquisited. Naruto looked down depressed. "Ayame told you that to huh?" he asked. Itachi nodded.

"She's my wife. She tells me everything, like I tell her everything. Something you know alot about" Itachi said. It didn't take a lot to figure out what he was talking about. Him and Isaribi never kept anything from eachother. It was something they just did. Something they felt they needed to do. It was how Isaribi knew all about Naruto and the Kyubi. "So, Naruto which promise means more to you" Itachi asked as they neared Ichiraku, now a large establishment, calling in to Ayame and Ram.

000000000000000000000000

Sakura sat in her room at HQ looking at a picture of her and Naruto together, back before he left with Jiraiya and after Sasuke left. Tsunade took the picture on one of those days she made an escape from the office. It was infront of Ichiraku ramen and Naruto had just coaxed Sakura in to paying for the meal, something he never really paid her back for even though she still had the I.O.U. somewhere amoungst her things.

Ten years really seemed like a long time now to the Pink haired medic. Even longer than it is supposed to be. Naruto had changed so much and he seemed much older than the blonde haired idiot she knew when she was young. Now he was with a child and was not caring about any of them.

Back in the old days a family was probably the last thing on his mind and he would kill for any single one of them. Even Neji and Sasuke. Such a contrast ten years makes. Sakura didn't even think he would stop and think before slicing them up like he did with Choji, probably went soft on Choji because Choji had been one of those in the hospital when Naruto had been banished and didn't know about it until months later.

The light of the candle infront of her wavered until it suddenly blew out, leaving Sakura in the darkness. The pink haired woman closed her eyes before giving off a long sigh and speaking up. "Even after all this time you still haven't learned how to knock bastard" she said.

Sasuke 'hn'ed as he stood up against the wall behind her. "We need to talk" he said.

"Talk?" Sakura ask "Or get in to one of our fights again? Remember Sasuke we're team mates. I can't hate you, I can tolerate you, but I can dislike you intensely. Traitor". Sasuke frowned at her words.

"Sakura. With Naruto here we need to..."

"To what Uchiha?" Sakura asked venom escaping in her voice. Suddenly it was really hard to know who was the snake sannin here. "Convince him to stay? Beat him so he has to stay? Blackmail? Bribe? Sasuke I know how you feel but think about Naruto".

"You're not seriously thinking of letting him go are you?"

"Sasuke, he's moved on. No matter what we do, no matter where we go, no matter how strong we feel, we can't let him be forced in to this, and we have to move on aswell".

"Coming from one of the girls who waited ten years alone for him"

Sakura turned around no wand glared in the Uchiha's direction, her eyes a living hell. "I am not a girl anymore. Sure I waited but I'm done waiting. No matter how much I love Naruto, I can't have him. He cast us aside because of what we did. And especially what _you_ did".

"That's not fair..."

"Neither is sitting by and doing nothing while Naruto is banished. Especially after he fought for you to spared. Remember the village laws. You didn't return to us of your own free will. You left us and didn't spare us a second glance. We had to tie you up and seal your chakra. I still remember that seal Naruto had from Jiraiya he put on you. You can't leave Konoha without permission or you'll just be teleported in to that holding cell underground".

Sasuke scowled at the memory and exactly where Naruto had placed the seal. The location made it incredibly hard for an seals master to counter because they needed room to jab and without outside forces helping. Besides they practically died of laughter at the location before they could unseal it.

"Sakura, think about this" he said softly. "We can both have Naruto back. The three of us together we could be a team again. Team Seven".

"Sasuke you just want..." her words were cut off by Sasuke pressing his lips together with hers. Sakura stood there in shock unmoving until Sasuke broke the kiss. Then she slapped him across the face. "Bastard!" she exclaimed before turning on her heel and grabbed a kunai. While Sasuke recoiled Sakura jabbed the kunai at his heart. "You just want the two of us. don't think I don't know Sasuke. You may think ou love us and we love you, but let me tell you this. Naruto and I will never be yours. He isn't in love with you. Neither am I. Get it through your head. He hates you, and quite frankly I'm not so fond of you either. Now get out!".

Sasuke stood and walked briskly out the door. As soon as he was about to close it all the way Sasuke spoke. "I don't think. I know you love me. And soon he will again to". He then closed the door as the bed was sent flying atowards him, snapping in half as it made impact.

For the next hour Sakura raged in her room continuously wipping her lips free from the remains of the kiss. Tears running down her face as she thought about how nice being team seven would be again and how bad she had F#ked up with it.

00000000000000

Miso stared at Ram Ichiraku who smiled at the him and Haku like they were something amazing. "Hi I'm Ram Ichiraku".

"Ram?" Miso and Gaara asked in unison.

"It's short for Ramen" Itachi told them as he sat down next to Naruto.

"Ramen? You poor guy!" Haku excalimed shocked at that.

"What?" Ram asked a bit offended. "Is there anything wrong with my name or something? Is that what your saying? 'Cause if that's what you're saying I'll send you through the seven bells of hell".

Naruto decided to interject in this conversation. "Uh, Ram. Haku-chan has an inherited allergy to ramen" he said. Eyebrows on the heads of Ram and Miso rose. "Haku can't eat ramen or he'll get sick. Don't worry it'll be gone when he's about twelve".

Gaara whispered in to Naruto's ear. "Is that true?" he asked. Itachi leaned in to here this aswell. "Well yeah, by the time he's twelve all fish in him will be gone, so no allergy. I won't eat it though".

"Still" Haku exclaimed "having a name with something to do with ramen is weird". Before Miso and Ram could respond by pouncing on the child, Gaara spoke up. "But Haku, you are named after ramen, so is your father. Remember, what we call you is only a nickname, Chibinaru".

"Chibinaru?" Ram asked.

"Short for Chibi Naruto. Named after his daddy" Naruto said smiling.

"That's sounds so kawaii" Ram said slyly. Chibinaru's eye twitched dangerously. "Don't do that again Ram or I'll castrate you".

Eyes turned to Naruto who smacked his face. "Haku, he's to young to be castrated. Besides your not even supposed to know what that means".

"But you say that to Auntie Kyu Kyu and the old lady threatened the duck-butt headed man with it earlier on" Haku told his father. "Uncle Sasu-chan" Ram muttered. However Naruto heared this and mentally kicked himself. In all the excitment he had forgotten that Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, and they were both Uchiha's despite Itachi's changing of his last name (and probably his first name aswell). This ment that Ram could have the sharingan.

Ram was the same height and age as Chibinaru and Miso (hopefully not born on the same day, Naruto prayed that the universe wasn't screwing with him). He had ebony black hair that was styled in heavy bangs, which nearly covered his eyes and a large spikey ponytail round the top of his neck. His eyes were thankfully brown like Ayame's and didn't give him the complete appearance of an Uchiha, but did make him look like an ordinary child. Although Naruto didn't know it, it was Itachi's biggest fear that the child, his son, who obtain the sharingan and not only reveal Itachi's survival and his life amoungst the villagers but also reveal that Ayame had helped him as he was still technically classed as a missing nin, and Ram's existance as an Uchiha, putting him in danger.

"Hey kids how about you play in the bedroom" Itachi told them, only for Naruto to smack him over the head. "Do you have any idea how perverted that sounded? What the hell were you thinking baka, saying that?" Naruto asked as Gaara growled at the raven haired man.

"I was saying to play cards or catch or something. Nothing like that Uzumaki!" Itachi roared. Haku looked between the two fuming adults but shrugged it off grabbing the hands of Miso and Ram. "Come on Kyubi-P. We'll need that stuff" he called back to his floating stuffed toy. Kyubi-P floated behind him until he was in the bedroom and they closed the door.

Itachi leaned up against the wall of the kage suite in the hotel Gaara stayed at. "I see Chibinaru is fitting in alright". Naruto glowered at Itachi with an intense stare. Gaara looked in between them before speaking up.

"Tell me what is going on?" he asked them, sensing the tension growing between the two men as they glared at eachother.

"Itachi's begging me to stay" Naruto told Gaara in a matter of factly tone. Itachi stood up sharply before yelling his denial at the blonde and red head. "That's not true. I'm not begging. I just think it would be better for Haku to stay in Konoha away from having to travel all the time". Gaara looked at Naruto.

"Haku likes being on the road. He doesn't like staying in one place to long. He's getting irratable already. He has friends in different villages and cities and even different countries. He has me and Kyubi and Kyubi-P. Not to mention all the friends we've met on our journies".

"Naruto" Gaara spoke as he too stood up. "I don't think Itachi means this is all about Haku as you and him are stressing. If it was just that he knows I'd welcome you to Suna in a second flat. Demon country and many others would welcome you with open arms. There he would have a place to stay and grow up. What he's thinking about isn't Haku. He's worried about you".

"ME?" Naruto asked shooting Itachi a look.

"Hai. Naruto, I think Itachi wants you to stay in Konoha and give them the benefit of the doubt". Gaara and Itachi had to cover their ears as Naruto yelled.

"Are you out of your freaking minds?" he asked them. "No wait. Don't answer that. I already know the answer. I refuse Gaara. Itachi, why the bloody hell would I wan't to stay here in Konoha. I hate it here. I'm a nomad now. If I re-joined Konoha I wouldn't be in control anymore. And have you forgotten what these people have done to me?"

"I haven't forgotten Naruto" Itachi exclaimed. "Think about the people who love you. Tsunade..."

"Cow"

"...Sakura..."

"Tramp"

"...Hinata..."

"Weak nobody"

"Naruto you are being harsh. I've heared about what you did to Tsunade when you were being held but I believe that if anyone you should have spit on Sasuke" Gaara warned. "Sakura and Hinata love you. It took everything they had to keep Hinata and Sakura from becoming missing nin and going after you. Sai, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Kakashi, Yamato and Tsunade all tried to leave to find you but they were all stopped. Had I known I would have been there in a blink of the eye for you. Most of us would have gone for you but for different reasons we were unable".

"Then explain the walk of shame I had to do outside the village, the only time people turned around were to throw rotten tomatio's at me".

"None of them were the Konoha twelve. Choji, Ino, Tenten and Neji were hospitalised. Sakura was in the hospital working over time. Hinata was with her clan. Tsunade had to do what she did because as the Hokage she was obligated to do that. The rest were unable to come. Naruto the only reason why you were able to be brought back is because Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and some others are clan heads and are a major part of the council. They risked a lot to revoke the bill concerning your banishment" Itachi told him, having reached Konoha by the time Naruto was about to be banished.

Naruto looked down in thought. "Still I hate them. Granted spitting on Tsunade was over the top even I have doubts about doing that" he looked away "She was right there and I felt so angry. I saw Sasuke's face and I lost it. I owe her an apology but I will not join Konoha. I swore..."

"Naruto" Itachi said sharply. "Name all three instances where you broke your promises" he ordered. Naruto recoiled. A moment od silenc hung in the air before Naruto commenced with the telling of his failures to keep a promise.

"I promised I would bring Sasuke back. I promised I would never return to Konoha, granted that isn't my fault, and never to bring Haku any where near a leaf ninja let alone the village". Itachi nodded before he spoke again.

"And like it or not, your about to break another promise. Either the one to become Hokage. The one promise which you repeated to everyone and swore on the grave of the Sandaime and the name of Jiraiya (that's right I heared about that to). Or the one where you never become a kage. Naruto either way a promise will be broken. Think about that".

"When I swore never to become a kage I swore never to join the leaf again. If I do fufill my promise to sandaime and Jiraiya I'll break that promise. And That makes five broken promises. I can't have that hanging over my head"

"Naruto I remember Sakura telling me you swore to become Hokage to Isaribi twelve or so years ago. That Anko lady told me aswell" Gaara said. "Hokage ment the world to you. You never gave up. But look at you now. Bitter and alone, with only your son, the memory of a dead wife and the demon which live in your stomach for eighteen years of your life".

"And you can't leave the leaf now. Your identity as the son of the Yellow Flash of Konohagakure and the Scarlet Death of Uzugakure has be established long before they sent out the search parties. A spy found the information when Tsunade revealed it. Oto's records from the time of Orochimaru confirm it. Iwa will not let it go Naruto" Itachi warned.

"They will never stop hunting you. Your life will be spent looking over your shoulder" Gaara said, "And they probably know about Haku. Do you really want the most blooslusting village since Kiri after the grandson of the Yellow Flash. Haku's life will forever be in danger unless you have Leaf. With leaf they will leave you alone until they find someone they hate more than the Yellow Flash"

"That's right Naruto. Leaf will fiercly protect the pair of you. The son of a Neo-Sannin. Heir to the Hiraishin no jutsu".

"Grandson to the fabled Yellow Flash"

"And Scarlet Death of Whirlpool".

"You are safer here than anywhere else in the world"

Naruto scowled. "The yondaime is not my father" he insisted. Gaara sighed. "I hear where you're coming from Naruto I really do. I do not consider the Yondaime Kazekage as my father. But no matter what I do he will always be my biological father. Remember, Blood is thicker than water to the people of this village. The person I consider a father is not anyone from my village but Baki comes close. Do you want to know who it is?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway" he stated.

Gaara smiled and grapsed Naruto's hand. "Naruto, you are not only my best friend or my idol. You could be considered my father as you are closer to me than anyone other than Matsuri or Miso".

"We understand your hatred at the yondaime Naruto. But why not manipulate the village of Konoha by pretending you care. Then when this war is over you can just leave with Haku when this is all over. You can't lose".

"Can you predict how long it'll be until they win the war and how long after that that Iwa will let it go. The war will just want them getting more revenge. Especially if I join in with it and we win".

Gaara sighed before standing face to face with Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki. I know this is asking alot but I beg of you. You are the only one I can trust. Don't do this for Konoha. Do it for it's allies where there are people you do care about. Nami, Suna, Tori, Taki, Hoshi, Tsuki, Yuki, Oni and the rest where there are people you have helped. Who care about you and who you really care about. No matter what you say I know that you do care about them. About us. Please Naruto just think about it".

000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was rising above Konoha and Tsunade of the legendary sannin sat at her desk with a pounding headache, afraid to walk because Shizune had noted she walked funny. Tsunade made a mental note to herself not to go out drinking and doing dirty thinks with Kyubi on worknights. Okay that sounded weird.

Especially the part about her and Kyubi.

Shizune found it extremely funny how earlier this morning she had stumbled across a sleeping Hokage who was talking in her sleep.

"Kyubi don't do that, you did it last night. Oh okay then, there ahh". Shizune had burst in to a fit of giggles before Tsunade had woken up completely and found Shizune rolling on the round laughing with tears in her eyes, feeling left out and extremely confused.

The slug sannin just let it go so she could just get her hangover pills.

Around midday when everything had begun to calm down something happened. Tsunade had been reading a report on the health of Choji Akimichi. The heafty man had made a miraculous full recovery over the past week and was oddly enough fully healed. The report said that Choji would be fit to go on missions as early as tommorrow. Tsunade had taken a sip of sake when her door burst open and Naruto came storming in.

"Old Lady. I've got something to say to you" he exclaimed loudly as Shizune made a beeline for the door not wanting to interupt but knowing she could evesdrop on the conversation through the door. As soon as she was out Tsunade spoke up.

"Naruto I..."

"Save it for now Hokage. I have somethings I need to tell you". Tsunade slowly nodded her head as she sat down. Naruto slammed his hands on her desk before speaking. "Hokage-sama. There are three things I need to tell you. Number one: I am sorry I spat on your face the other week. I was angry and possibly am still angry at Konoha. I know my anger was misguided and when I looked at you I saw Danzo and Sasuke's faces. I hate them Tsunade-sama".

Tsunade smiled before placing a hand over his. "Naruto..."

"I wan't to tell you the second thing" he said with conviction and strength pilled up behind his words. "I want the fights between me and the Konoha twelve brought forward. Now that Choji is healthy you can bring in the fights. I want them by next week. I wont stay unless atleast one of the Konoha twelve or anyone else of your choosing beats me. I want team battles aswell. Ino-Shika-Cho, Team Gai, Squad 8, Konohamaru corps if your having them in the battle, I know your putting our jonin senseis in. Kakashi, Kurenai, Yamato, Gai, I know you're putting in Anko and Shizune and anyone else. I wan't to fight Sasuke and Sakura to fight me in a Sannin free for all. If any single one can defeat me then I will stay. Capeesh?"

Tsunade smirked. "You won't go back on that?" she asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"Hai" he reponded. "But why do I feel like I've just been played?" he asked her. Tsunade sat on her revolving chair and twirled in it like a school girl. "Oh nothing. Just I was planning on letting you go without the fights. I do care about you Naruto. I did this only because I want you to stay and be safe".

"Please don't tell me I blew my one chance of escape once again?" he asked her.

"You still haven't changed. You still jump in to things".

"But don't forget. Even if I lose, and that's very unlikely, I won't become your Hokage. I'll just help out in the war. I won't permenantly join Konoha. Just until things have calmed down and Haku is safe from Iwa nins looking for some payback".

Tsunade remained quiet for quite some time. Naruto found the suspense nerve racking (just like you guys feel when I leave cliff hangers). Finally the blonde woman looked up and gave the blonde man a face splitting smile. "That sounds satesfactory to me. Uzumaki-san."

Naruto smiled before turning to leave. "I expect the fights to commence this weekend" he said gaining an air of authority and confidence as he walked briskly to the door of the office. "They'll be ready. I'll give you a list of the combators tomorrow".

Naruto nodded his head, flashing a grin that Tsunade didn't see because he was facing towards the door to the office. Suddenly Tsunade stood up and slammed her hand on her desk. "Wait, you didn't tell me the third thing you wanted to say".

"If I lose then I'll tell you" he said ducking through the door and making his way away from the Hokage's office.

**(A.N.: Okay. Gaara and Itachi have put Naruto on a guilt trip and raised some good issues. If Naruto loses then he can assure Haku's safety in Konoha. Remember Iwa is out for his blood and the blood of his son (more specifically the blood of Minato Namikaze, you get what I mean). BUT just because Naruto and Haku MIGHT stay, doesn't mean they'll be nice to the people of Konoha. I'm still debating on whether or not to pair Naruto with Shion and live there with her (Come on people, don't you think Isaribi would have wanted him to move on and find new love? If you don't then you guys are heartless and don't understand what loving a person means). I know Naruto sounds like an idiot here but hey, he still is Naruto. His hotheadedness and disorder for jumping in without thinking is one of the reasons we all like him.)**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Naruto smiled dangerously as he read the line ups for the fight's Tsunade had just presented to him. The hogake shivered as he looke on the list. "Oh this is perfect. First match is the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio. I owe Ino a little payback for selling out my jutsus to Sasuke" he said as Haku shrugged at his fathers actions and looked at Tsunade.

"So I hear you and Auntie Kyu Kyu screwed on your first date?" the five year old said as if it were nothing important, returning to drinking soda from a straw as Tsunade yelled. "Who told you that?" she asked thunderstruck.

"I saw you in the street. That and there are rumours flying around" he told her. Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"Haku, your Oba-chan is going to take you out in to town and you are going to tell me exactly who you heared those rumours off. If your a good boy I'll let you pound a few in to the ground. Sound like fun?" she asked him.

Haku turned his head to his father who didn't look up from the paper he was ready. "Tou-san. Why don't we come here more often? Baa-chan lets me beat people up. Oh, baa-chan can we throw some in to the mountain with all those faces of ugly men and you in it?".

"Naruto I love your son"

Naruto continued to scan the list Tsunade had given him.

**1st Round:**

Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi

**2nd Round:**

Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Rock Tenten

**3rd Round:**

Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Umino, Shizune Hatake

**4th Round**:

Beni Sarutobi, Yamato, Sai Yamanaka

**5th Round:**

Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame

**6th Round:**

Might Guy, Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake

**7th Round:**

Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, Udon

**8th Round:**

Sannin Battle Free-For-All.

"This is so great" Naruto exclaimed. "Ino is going to rue the day she went inside my head" he announced.

Tsunade turned towards Haku who did the same with her. "Baa-chan, why does Tou-san want to demolish this Ino-guy?"

"Uh, Haku-chan. Ino is a girl. She's the blonde lady with her hair in a ponytail, dressed in purple. She married to the pale man with black hair and a paint brush". Haku inclined his head slightly. "I thought that lady was a drag queen and the pale man was a girl he was selling as a prostitute?".

"NARUTO WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THIS KID?" Tsunade roared.

"Blame Kyubi"

"Tou-san you always say that. When you blew up that mountain you said "Blame Kyubi". When you killed the last Mizukage you said "Aunti Kyu Kyu did it". What about the time...?" Naruto shoved his hand infront of Haku's mouth silencing the boy as Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Longest "Daddy's the Rokudaime" chapter ever! 47.0 KB**

**The fic will end somewhere in the twenties ready for a sequal.**

**Hope no one minds that or the title change. The series'll be called "Daddy's the Rokudaime?" and the fics will all have different names.**

**I know I promised the fights but I;m having trouble with them. The fic is dependent on the next poll I do. But first let me give you my reasons. Flame later read now.**

**Naruto has strived all his life to become Hokage. He swore it and swore it to the point where it just got ridiculous. But I think he deserves to atleast have a chance at it. He wont be nice and he certainly won't forgive most people but he deserves to atleast have a place to call home after travelling all these years. **

**He still loves Tsunade as a mother, no matter what he did he still can't deny the fact that the two share a maternal bond and she'll love him through thick or thin. Spit in the face or no spit in the face. I actually feel guilty about it being Tsunade. I think it would have been better to have been Sasuke.**

**I'm still debating if Naruto will win. If he does lose (yeah right), it'll be in the sannin battle royale. Because he wont summon he'll be at a disadvantage unless Haku lends him his summons. Only one person guessed right what it is. **

**Naruto's strived all these years and he should have something decent to show for it. It's either him or Sakura if Tsunade retires right away. That'll depend. If something happens then Tsunade wont retire for another twelve years. And I know who I can have as Rokudaime then. **

**Some of the things in this chapter contradict things I wrote in the prolouge. Madara escaped but was found by Naruto. He had taken over Obito's body. Naruto was able to supress him and Obito is now with Rin somewhere in the elemental nations. Jiraiya is Konan and Pein's son, named after their teacher. Konan was pregnant and escaped from Konoha. She's friends with Naruto now. I might pair her with him.**

**Obito didn't have the Mangekyo, Madara did. When Madara was supressed Naruto was able to take away the essence of his eye (not Obito's) and gave it to Itachi, used Obito as a doner and used Kyubi's chakra to regenerate a new sharingan eye for Itachi to gain a full pair of eternal Mangekyos and used it again to give Obito his eye back.**

**Taichi is Obito and Rin's son. Got his name from Digimon. He wears goggled like his dad and has the sharingan. **

**Deidara is still alive and is in a coma in Konoha hospital. He's Ino's brother and she communicates with him via her mind jutsus. If you look at them you can tell they could pass as siblings. I couldn't remember his age and I didn't know the chapter Sasuke killed him in or how he died.**

**Sasuke is bi and loved both Naruto and Sakura. However he also treates them as trophies and goals. So they both reject him. Sakura loves Naruto and hates Sasuke because to her he's the reason Naruto was banished.**

**Running Gags in the fic:**

**Haku's blurting out fo private things**

**Ramen related names**

**Naruto's bumbling attitudes at rare moments**

**Haku states the obvious**

**Kyubi causes Tsunade to blush**

**Haku's mistaking people for the opposite gender**

**Weird pasts explained.**

**I would like to thank you all for the positive reviews. Flamers beware. I don't care so you just waste your time. For all those who say you won't read my fic becuase you don't like it then fine. I don't need people like you who insult other peoples ideas. It's that attitude that's breaking down our world. Cruel sayings, insults, stuff like that. I don't care, you want to flame? Go flame your own fanfics cause your input doesn't mean anything. Those who give insight, constructive critisism and support are the people who authors want reading their fics.**

**Thank you again.**

**If you don't like please tell me how to fix it in later chapters.**

**Shodaime of S.S.D.D.**


	9. Sad but Happy Authors note

AN

This fic has been dicontinued and rewritten under a different title

DAWN OF THE UZUMAKI

Please go there for updates on the story and changed bits and pieces

Love

Shodaime of SSDD


End file.
